Jump Start
by Clad In Sparkling Red
Summary: Chloe and Tori are housemates. Tori's brothers are moving in and Chloe takes a liking to a new handsome guest. On her way to prepare for her guests' arrival, Chloe's world changes upon meeting a jumper contemplating life and death. Can she save him and will she make a difference? Disclaimer: I don't own Kelley Armstrong's. (Introduces triggering content ie depression)
1. The Jump

**Ch 1**

The young twenty-five-year-old blonde paced around the kitchen clock waiting for a phone call. She heard the phone ring and immediately rushed to pick it up. "Hello?" she asked desperately.

"Hey, it's Tori, I have a _huge_ favour to ask."

A faint smile sat on the blonde's lips. "Tori, I've been worried sick. You said you'd be home from your tech. retreat by Tuesday." she huffed.

"I'm sorry." Tori grumbled with a hopeful tone that Chloe was overly familiar with.

"You think saying sorry will make me turn a blind eye?"

"Yeah. Something came up but I promise I'll be home tonight."

"Good." Chloe said triumphantly.

"And so will my brothers."

Chloe squinted her eyes and paused, a few beats of silence passed over the phone, "Your brothers?" Chloe repeated hesitantly.

"Apparently Dad decided that he couldn't live with his 'freeloaders' anymore so he kicked them out. Or so I'm told."

"Why with us? We barely have any room for them! Don't they have any other friends to take them in?"

"I'm all they have. Please?"

"We only have three bedrooms you know. Someone's gonna have to share."

"You're the best Chloe! I'll see you tonight." Tori said before hanging up abruptly.

A dull buzzing tone strung out of the phone and the blonde placed it back onto the hook.

Chloe picked her purse up and left her townhouse to shop for more groceries to accommodate for her extra guests.

If she remembered correctly, their names were Simon and Drake. She pondered again, perhaps Darren or Derek. She had only seen a family photo of the three siblings once and vaguely remembered Tori liking them very much.

As she walked towards the plaza she noticed a figure float towards her. She squinted and then a smile crept onto her lips. "Liz!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Chloe." the young ghost said as she waved.

"What brings you to the land of the living today?"

"Dunno, just bored. Can I follow you around for a bit."

"I don't mind at all."

The two walked and Liz went on about other people she had seen and visited. They had been apart for a month but when Liz was around she would help Chloe out and keep her company.

Off in the distance, Liz spotted another ghost. "I'll be right back."

"Go ahead." Chloe said in a muffled laugh. As her pace slowed , her eyes followed after Liz until she was suddenly shoved onto the ground. She groaned and peered up at the wall that hit her. Rubbing her forehead she focused on the figure like wall.

"Sorry." she squeaked.

A hand reached out for hers and she blindly took it. After patting herself off she looked at two tall young men in front of her.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was looking." she apologized. "Thanks for helping me up."

She turned to the man she had bumped into, "Are you okay?" she asked.

The tall man didn't answer. He was clearly irritated by her question.

Chloe shuffled away from him uncomfortably. She moved her hair behind her ears to look at the large man in the eyes as confidently as possible.

His brother sputtered a laugh, "He's fine, just grumpy."

"Oh." she replied softly, "I see."

"I'm Si-" he was cut off by the larger man who shook his head. "We're in a rush, sorry for the inconvenience."

His hair was black and slightly long; it covered his eyes. Chloe stared at the taller man and tried to position herself at an angle where she could see his face.

He turned away from her gaze and pulled the other man away from Chloe and stormed off.

Chloe tried not to laugh at the odd pair as she thought of them while she waited for Liz.

"What's with that smile?" Liz asked when she returned.

"I wasn't paying attention and carelessly bumped into someone."

Liz giggled, "That's so you. Be more careful!" she scolded.

Chloe and Liz ventured into the store and bought what was required. They reminisced about being in the same support group up until Liz was murdered.

Tori and Chloe had met during the investigation of Liz's murder. They had single-handedly found the killer alongside Liz in ghost form.

"That was where I first met Tori. She hated me." she said wistfully.

"What did you expect? Tori and I were best friends whereas we had just met a month before. She was super suspicious of you."

"At least we're all together now. Her brothers are in town too."

"Simon and Derek?"

"Derek!" she exclaimed happily, "That was his name. It was on the tip of my tongue."

"What are they doing here?"

"I'm not too sure. Tori said that Mr. Bae kicked the two of them out so they'll live with us for now."

"WOW. I wonder what made him blow his top. He loves his kids."

"I've never met the man, to be honest."

"Well I've only met him onc-" Liz stopped mid sentence.

"Liz?"

Chloe desperately reached out for the blonde now staring off into the distance.

"Liz?" Chloe called again but Liz didn't seem to notice.

Her expression was plagued with horror. "Liz, what's wrong?" she said with uneasiness.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Chloe asked with uneasiness.

"He's gonna jump." she whispered.

Chloe quickly threw her eyes up to the direction Liz was looking in.

"Oh my God. Liz use your powers and keep him in place." she ordered.

Chloe bolted into the building and ran up the stairwell until she reached the top. She was glad Tori had been dragging her to the gym for the last year.

The man at the edge of the building had stopped atop completely still.

"It is-" she paused, "a ghost?"

"He's not." Liz insisted as she floated beside Chloe.

Chloe slowly approached him. "Hey, step back from the edge. It's dangerous!" she cried out. He turned to look at her and she found his face familiar.

She continued to step forward until she reached the railing.

"Come back over the railing." she told him. He glared at her. "Please." she begged.

"It's none of your business whether I jump or not." he growled.

She resisted the urge to cower but couldn't help shaking. "Don't jump." she pleaded; her voice nearly breaking.

"What do you expect me to do? Listen to your stereotypical life lessons and hear the same old stupid spiel? No thanks."

"Fine." she huffed.

She carefully climbed over the railing and stood on the edge beside him.

"Are you crazy!" he yelled.

"Probably." she mumbled.

Liz flew in front of Chloe. "Oh God, Chloe. Please be careful."

"Your life _is_ important."

"It's meaningless. It's better this way."

"What's your name?" she asked the young bulky man.

"Shut up. Do you have a death wish?" He picked her up and put her back over the railing.

"WOAH." she said as she admired how easily he picked her up. He didn't want to hurt her at least. Her expression grew softer knowing that he was at least compassionate.

She climbed back over.

He groaned.

"Leave me alone. Let me _die_ in peace."

"No way. If you don't step back over, I'm gonna stay right here." she stomped her foot to make her point but lost her balance and slipped.

She yelped as she felt herself fall and a large hand grabbed her arm.

His breath hitched. He put her back over the railing and this time he stepped over as well and sat on the ground in shock.

"Sorry, that must have scared you." she said guiltily.

"Well of course it did. Here I am trying to kill myself and this girl comes along and kills herself instead." he grumbled.

"Thank you for saving me." she said timidly.

"I didn't do it on purpose. Anyone would have reached for you."

"You could have jumped with me I suppose."

"Very funny."

"So why were going to jump in the first place?"

"Bud out."

"Please, if you were going to jump there is certainly a reason and I'll listen. I won't tell a single soul. I SWEAR." she said as she as she placed her hand over her heart.

He wouldn't budge.

"How about I tell you a huge secret and I'll trade you. Deal?" she said as she held out her hand.

He swatted it away, "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity."

"Then what is it? How do you expect me to trust you? You nearly died why aren't you at least in shock?"

"I've been on that edge too you know."

"A beautiful girl like you?" he mocked.

She felt heat rise in her cheeks. She took a deep breath in, "I'm a necromancer. I talk to ghosts. In fact, I can raise them from the dead too with simple concentration. When I first started out I couldn't always tell ghost from human apart in public. I looked crazy, the people in this city all think I'm schizo and I've honestly gotten used to it."

He looked at her skeptically.

"I can prove it. If you ask me something like what colour that-" she pointed at something incredibly far away, "is I could get her to look at it and tell me. We can confirm it."

Liz sat in front of Chloe, "That won't be necessary. I can prove it, I know him."

"You know him?" Chloe said slowly.

"Derek Souza."

"Derek?"

He turned to look at Chloe and furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, Simon and Tori's brother. I was in the same school as him back in elementary." Liz explained.

Chloe gasped. She quickly spun to look at him.

"You believe me then?" she asked.

"Maybe." he told her.

"Liz says you're Simon Bae and Victoria Enright's big brother. Derek Souza."

"Liz? What's her full name?"

"Elizabeth Delaney. Blonde. Taller than me. Best friends with Tori before she passed away."

He nodded knowingly.

"You know Tori's a witch so I'm sure you believe I'm a necromancer. You can trust me. I'm a friend of Tori's."

Now he seemed even more determined not to tell her.

Chloe mentally cursed herself knowing that being a friend of Tori's wasn't always a compliment. She began pouting. "I know what she's like. I live with her. I wouldn't tell her. Never ever. Tell me what's wrong."

"No one has ever really talked to me like you have."

"Like what?" she asked as she crawled to inch her way to face him.

"Nicely. Almost like you care. My brother and my dad are very similar to you."

"I do care. I wanna help. I almost took my life once. People looked at me like I was a freak and these ghosts drove me crazy! But Liz guided me through it and so did Tori. I want to help you like they helped me. Please let me help."

Derek looked at her pleading blue eyes. "Simon and I were in a gang fight and-"

"Are you injured?" Her hand brushed against his arm as she narrowed her eyes with concern.

"I'm fine. But they weren't. I kinda have super strength and I didn't fully hold back when they hurt Simon. Simon and I got off scott free of charges since the gang that attacked us were notorious offenders but not everyone in the neighbourhood agreed. They were hazing Simon, Dad and I. I didn't mind it but it got to Simon and Dad so I said I'd leave and Simon followed me."

"So Tori's story about you guys being freeloaders is a lie?"

"Naw, that's just what Simon told her."

"So why kill yourself?"

"I always mess up. It's always my fault that Simon and Dad have to suffer. I guess I'm just not thinking." he paused for a few moments, "You know, I hurt those guys so badly that they're in critical condition. I couldn't control myself, couldn't hold back, and look how many people I drag down with me. The worst part is, this isn't even the first time."

Chloe got up onto her knees and hugged him. She nuzzled her face into the side of his neck and whispered reassuring words to soothe him.

"You did it to protect your family Derek. You and your brother are going to be living with us so I'll listen to any of your worries from now on." she said with a smile.

"Can you let go now?" he asked her.

"Sorry." she said with a blush creeping over her cheeks.

She released him and stood. Chloe held her hand out and he suprisingly took it.

She smiled at him again and awkwardly asked, "Would you mind holding some of the groceries?"

Chloe held them out and he took them all.


	2. Moving In

**Ch 2**

Chloe walked through her front door with Derek.

"Derek!" Simon yelled. He rushed to hug his big brother. "I've called you like a million times!"

"Sorry." he said gruffly. He awkwardly shifted away from Simon.

Chloe tugged him into the room further. "Make yourself at home." Her smile nearly forced him to smile back.

Her home had an open space concept where the living room and kitchen weren't separated by any wall.

He sat on her tiny sofa and she giggled.

"What?" he asked as he struggled to get comfortable.

"I was planning to buy a new one soon so don't worry." She turned behind her and looked up, "Liz, could you help me find my apron. I need to start cooking and I lost it when Tori went on her trip."

Liz nodded.

Tori spoke up, "Oh, sorry. I took it with me. I'll go get it."

Chloe playfully sighed and another smile crept onto her lips. The blonde pulled out the pre-cut vegetables and marinated meat onto the counter. She began cutting extra vegetables.

"Is there anything you two will refuse to eat?" she asked.

The two young men glanced at one another then back at Chloe.

"Derek eats everything." Simon told her as if it were obvious.

"Simon will eat everything but he's diabetic so it's mainly sweets that he avoids."

Simon flushed as if being diabetic was a secret of some sorts.

"That's good to know. Tori refuses to eat a ton of things." she giggled to herself.

Chloe pulled out a pan and sat on the carpeted floor of the living room where Simon and Derek sat.

Simon stood up immediately insisting she sit on the chair but she refused so he sat beside her on the floor. Derek felt obligated to move as well and sat across from the two.

Simon gazed at her in awe. "You know, you smile a lot." Chloe perked up and was taken aback. She fluttered her lashes awkwardly thinking of a reply.

"Thanks." she murmured shyly.

Tori waltzed back into the room with the apron in hand. She sputtered a laugh, "I guess my stupid brother is pulling the chivalry card. Don't believe a word he says."

Simon furrowed his brows and whispered, "She's way better at playing people. I swear I'm genuine. A First Class gentleman."

Tori glared at him as small sparks sizzled at her fingertips, "Say it again, I dare you." she said teasingly before putting out the sparks.

Chloe stood and began preparing dinner. Simon moved in beside her and offered to help her. Tori laughed again, "He burns water, if anyone is gonna help then the superhuman can do it."

"Actually, Simon you can help if you want but not with the cooking." suggested Chloe.

"Sure, name what you need?"

"If you would settle into upstairs first. I'd like your luggages out of the front doorway."

"Sorry." he said bashfully. He then had Tori guide him upstairs to put his things away.

...

"I'll be sleeping in Tori's room so you and Simon can sleep separately." she stated matter of factly to Derek after they walked away.

"You didn't have to. I can stay in his room." he murmured.

"We only have three beds and you definitely won't fit with Simon. Tori warned me in advance of your superhuman size and strength. You can have the king sized bed. Me and Tori have the queen and Simon gets the single."

"Thanks. Am I using up your room?"

"Yeah. It might smell like me too. But at least it doesn't smell like death."

He frowned, "A necromancer who doesn't smell like death?" he chuckled, "Thank goodness."

She smiled again. He continued, "On that note, did she tell you which race I was?"

Chloe shook her head. "I told her not to. She seemed pretty nervous about the topic and I wasn't going to listen to a secret without consent."

Chloe moved her gaze back to the food and pulled her hair behind her ear.

Derek crept up beside her.

She jumped and dropped the spatula.

She cursed.

"Don't sneak up on me." he opened his mouth then shut it. She continued, "It's fine." she balanced herself on her tippytoes and ruffled his hair. She smiled at him and this time, for a brief moment, he mirrored her expression. Chloe's hand jumped to her mouth in shock. Her cheeks grew red.

Chloe began her own repeated fantasy taking place in a world where Derek actually smiled.

After a few minutes, Chloe wanted to move the food into the oven so she began taking the remaining metal pans out of it. As she struggled Derek took them from her and the rest of the pans with his free hand.

"She wasn't kidding about your strength."

"This is nothing. It's just heavy for you because you're tiny."  
"I'm not tiny." she protested. She shoved the meat into the oven and began washing then cooking rice. Eventually, she fried the vegetables and she needed a large bowl to put them in. A large container that she and Tori never really needed to use but still had on the top shelf.

She climbed onto the counter and opened up the cupboards. She stretched her arms out and shook. With the glass in her hand she put out one leg to try and find the floor. She struggled until she felt large hands placed onto her hips and then felt herself being lowered onto the ground.

"Thanks Derek." she whispered.

"Next time ask me to get it." he told her slightly upset.

"Ok. Sorry, I'm not use having a man around."

"I'm sure your boyfriend-" She placed her hands on his which happen to be resting on her hips.

She abruptly cut him off, "I don't have one nor have I ever."

"Then your-"

"Father? Nope, I lived with my Aunt since Dad was busy all the time. No guys. Ever. So if you don't like something let me know because I honestly won't know unless you say so."

He gave a small nod.

Simon came down with a flushed face.

Chloe questioned it.

"I moved Derek's stuff into his new room and it was hella heav-" he stopped and noticed where their hands sat.

"You were using your magic right?" Chloe asked.

Simon continued to stare.

"Oh." Chloe said and reluctantly pried her hands away from his and Derek dropped his arms to his side.

"Yeah but all in one go was hard for me." he said slowly as he attempted to figure out what he had just seen.

"Can't Tori just-"

"He's weaker than me by a billion Chlo. Don't get caught up on the details." she said as she was walking down the steps.

"I'm not weak!"

"Prove it."

The two began to argue and Chloe looked up at Derek who was leaning against the closest surface where Chloe stood. She whispered to herself, "Do they always fight?"

"Yeah." He responded quickly.

Chloe gave herself a mental note, he had strength and hearing sensitivity too.

Tori and Simon slowed their arguing to briefly gaze at Derek and Chloe's odd relationship. Until Simon muttered under his breath another insult which sent them back into a whirlwind of more arguing.


	3. Midnight Stroll

**Ch 3**

That night Chloe knocked on Derek's new bedroom door and he opened it. He was in his boxers and she quickly squeezed her eyes shut.

He checked himself but didn't exactly see the issue with his clothes.

She opened her eyes again when she noticed he was patiently waiting for her to start talking. She stared at his chest in order to avoid eye contact but it only distracted her more.

"Um." She started and then began to stutter.

Derek walked over to his bed and sat cross-legged waiting. He was a lot calmer at night she supposed.

She walked in and shut the door behind her and took a deep breath to calm herself.

She spoke quietly as her nerves worked her vocal chords, "I wanted to talk."

"Then talk." he told her.

She shook her head. "No I mean, talk _with_ you. How are you feeling? Are you okay right now?"

"I'm fine."

"Look, it was only a few hours ago that you weren't-" she paused, "so fine. I'm concerned."

"I'm fine." he repeated.

"You know you were really helpful today in the kitchen. You're quiet but I like that. I can tell you're a really kind person."

"I'm fine. You don't have to go fishing to compliment me. Don't force yourself. You sound awkward."

"I'm not doing it for the reason you think. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate your help and that you are certainly welcome here." She moved closer to him and rested her hands on his bare shoulders. He looked into her blue orbs much more clearly than she could see into his green ones.

She kissed his forehead and thanked him one more time.

They went silent as she continued to rest her hands on his shoulders.

"Can I stay here to make sure you're okay?" she asked.

He hesitated.

"Are you going to _sleep_ with me?" He regretted the way he phrased that sentence.

She tried not to blush and break the gaze they had been holding.

"Your brother was really relieved when he saw you walk through the doors you know." she said as a diversion, "You have people who care about you and people who will miss you if anything were to happen."

He looked down.

"Derek?" she called. He turned to face her. "You understand how important your life is right?"

"Sure." he said shakily.

And then she heard a whimper coming from him like a lost and injured puppy. It surprised her and she shuffled closer into his reach to tug him into her slender arms. She remembered how broken she was back in her past and all she wanted to do was give him everything she wanted back then. Love. Comfort. Reassurance. Or maybe it was just because she just wanted him to be okay.

He complied and resisted the urge to cry any louder. Chloe soothed her fingers through his hair.

She lulled him to sleep and shuffled her way out of his grip.

…

Chloe left his room and dragged a fluffy mat in front of Derek's door. She cuddled with her pillows and blankets and fell asleep against it. She wanted to make sure Derek wouldn't attempt jumping again any time tonight.

Within just a few hours she fell back. A loud thump resonated through the room.

"Derek. That. Really. Hurt." she made out hoarsely.

He dove his hands down to pick her up. "Sorry."

She rubbed her back and Derek instinctively picked her up to cradle her in his arms as if she were a tiny injured animal. They were face to face. She avoided his gaze and dug her face into his newly clothed chest still very sleepy.

"Where were you going?" she asked into his shirt.

He felt the tickle of her lips through the thin fabric and goosebumps covered his skin. He took a deep breath in and reminded himself of who he was. He shifted his eyes down at the young woman cuddling up to his body trying to steal his warmth.

"For a walk." he told her.

"I wanna come too then." she responded quickly and he knew she knew exactly where he was really off to.

He was going to jump again tonight but she foiled his plans yet again and he started thinking that maybe he was meant to be here with her.

He took Chloe outside still holding her. She didn't say a word, she just curled in closer to him. He liked being depended on so openly.

"Chloe."

"Mhmm?"

"When you left the room I couldn't stop thinking about what happened back at home with Simon and Dad. I understand what you told me but I still can't help but feel the way I do."  
"I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"For what?"

"For not being able to help. I'm trying Derek but I just don't know how to help."

He thought of everything she had done so far that comforted him. He wondered whether she was just doing it because she pitied him or whether she genuinely wanted to get to know him. Perhaps she even felt obligated to share skinship with him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

He wanted to know how far she had ever gone with a guy. Kisses? Hand holding? Anything? He wanted to know whether he could assume her touch meant more than just a touch.

He took back what he thought.

It was none of his business.

"What do you think of Simon?"

"He's okay I guess. I haven't really spoken to him yet."

He nodded slowly.

They continued in silence.

He took her back up stairs and was about to take her into Tori's room when she moved her hand onto his shirt and wiggled it.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Go back to my room; your current room."

He listened and placed her down on the bed.

"I'll go sleep-"

"No it's fine. I'm tired and worried about you so just lay here with me."

"I don't think so." he said easing backwards.

She pleaded. "I need to know you're safe."

"Chloe you've never had a boyfriend before, I understand that, but sleeping in the same bed as a guy is a little weird."

"You're my best friends brother. Hush up and lay your ass down." she demanded.

He sighed and positioned himself under the sheets. He purposely left space between them but she moved to break the imaginary border he formed.

"Chloe!" he groaned.

"If you get up again because you're feeling" she paused,"you know, then I'll feel you move. It's that or I'm sleeping outside your door."

"Fine." he groveled a bit but eventually eased his body against the mattress. She cuddled closer to him and Derek reminded himself, once again, of the platonic relationship they shared.

"Chloe."

"Yes?"

"You know you don't have to sleep with me. You don't have to do anything for me."

She sat up. "But I want to. I just want to give you what I needed back then."

"But you don't have to Chlo. You really don't. Don't do anything you're uncomfortable with just to make me feel better. How can you trust me like this? You honestly believe that I won't do anything to you?"

"Yes, of course you wouldn't. I believe in you. I know you're good."

"And how do you know that?" he exclaimed.

"I-" she hesitated, "I just know, okay?"

"Would you be this accommodating to every jumper you met?"

Chloe wanted to say yes but she knew that she couldn't. In hindsight, she would have sent them off with the police to deal with.

"Liz knows you, you're living with us and you're related to Tori so it's different."

"It's not different."

"It is!"

"How?"

"I know you're trustworthy because the people important in my life say that I can trust you. I can feel that you're good. I just can! Besides, I have the opportunity to do something and I will. "

"So you just want to live through me? Do everything that you wanted done for you, done for me? Chloe, I can't repay your kindness. I have nothing to offer you in return. If you expect to use me for your own personal-"

"You do have something to offer Derek! You have your life. Just live, that's enough for me. I know I keep saying that it's what I wanted done for me but really, I just know what it's like to yearn for it. I want to give you the world not because I wanted it but because there's just something in me that wants you to smile." she huffed, "I just feel like it's important to make you happy. It makes me happy and not like how keeping Tori happy feels if you know what I mean."

She took huge breaths trying to force herself not to cry. She knew how her actions may have come off to Derek and maybe he thought she was just using him and _that_ was the worst feeling in the world in a state like his.

"I'm sorry." he said muffled into his hand. He didn't really know what he should have done. He could see how she stared at the ceiling and how she blinked rapidly trying to prevent her tears from falling. He shifted his hand to her face and moved her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I really am grateful Chloe. I just felt like you were forcing yourself to be nice. And I felt... I feel like… like I'm useless."

"I know." she sobbed as she leaned in to hug him and pulled his head into her chest. "I know, I'm sorry."


	4. Hot Spring or Sauna?

**Hi guys, thank you sooooo much for the reviews, follows and favourites. I am honestly so happy with the reviews and feel so much more motivated to write after reading them. Not only do I hear new and great ideas but also receive encouragement. Thank you for reading guys :)**

 **Ch 4**

Chloe got out of bed and stretched. Her thin legs brushed against a warm surface and memories of the night before came rushing back to her. She sat against the bed frame and pulled some of the blankets to her chest. She smiled as she glanced down at Derek. She played with his long strands of hair as she checked the time. She found that it felt much softer than it had looked.

She shook Derek. "Mhmm?"

"What time do you have work?"

"8:00 AM." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his face into her thigh.

"It's 7:30." she stated.

He groaned. "I can't do it Chlo. I don't want to see them. I don't want to deal with them." he whined.

"Derek, come on. It's your job. Let's get up." she said as she hung her head over his face.

"What about _your_ job?"

"I'm a producer and scriptwriter. I don't have a schedule...right now." She placed her hands delicately onto his and whispered, "Come on."

Derek slowly sat up and immediately felt his back ache. He rubbed at it absentmindedly.

"Are you okay Derek?"

"I'm fine. My back has been aching for a while now." he groaned.

Chloe placed her tiny cool hands onto his back and dug her palms into the area he was rubbing before. "Wow, you're really tense." she told him surprised.

"You don't have to-"

"My Aunt is a doctor. She taught me a bunch of stuff and knew the best doctors. I learned how to relax people Derek. I'm fine with it."

He stood up and Chloe's hands fell astray.

"Come on. Lay down."

"You don't have to." he sighed.

"But I want to." she put her hands on her waist and scrunched up her features.

A small smile rose onto his lips. He hunkered back down onto the bed and sprawled himself across the bed on his stomach. She straddled him confidently and began to work at the knots in his back. He eased into her touch and was stunned by her ability to erase his discomfort.

"You haven't been to the gym yet right?"

He shook his head as a 'no'.

"Well, I have a membership and you can get one too. Let's go on the weekend okay?"

"Sure." he mumbled softly.

After awhile he sighed into his pillow. Chloe's hands grew tired and she rested them against his back. She laid on top of Derek and pressed her cheek onto him. "Let's get up okay?" she said.

Derek sat up and Chloe slid off of him. She grumbled about him not treating her like a woman and he gave a short chuckle.

He begrudgingly put his clothes on and slipped out of his shorts and stepped into pants in front of her. Chloe slid out of bed and straightened out tiny wrinkles in his shirt.

"Derek, maybe you should call in sick."

"You think?"

"We should go somewhere to relax you today. After what happened yesterday, I don't think you need more stress."

"But you just said I should go to work?"

Chloe paused. "I change my mind. Just for today, take a break. When was the last time you called for a day off?"

"Never."

"Oh come on. Not ever?"

He shook his head.

"Oh. Yeah, I think we should take a break. Let's go to-"Chloe tapped her foot trying to think of somewhere. "What's good for stress."

Derek shrugged.

"Messages, stream, exercise. I mean, we could technically do all of it."

"I don't know. I don't really think that'll help."

"You're so stressed that you're getting muscle pain and don't think I didn't notice how little you ate last night."

"I just want to stay inside and-"

"No way, staying inside only promotes depression. You need fresh air. Besides, I'll come with you and we can talk about stuff to help emotionally decompress."

He still seemed hesitant.  
Chloe tugged his arm and he leaned in towards her as she physically requested.

"I understand how much you want to hide from this but it won't go away without effort. I'm right here in front of you Derek. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you and I want to help you."

He nodded silently and complied to her demands.

Chloe left to change while Derek waited outside her door and called into work of his absence. They walked down the stairs and met Simon and Tori sitting and waiting.

"Good morning." they said. The usual tone in their voices altered.

"Morning." Chloe and Derek replied slowly and curiously. Simon stood first.

"Bro, shouldn't you have left for work already?"

Derek shook his head. "I need a break. I'm kinda rusty." he said as he rolled his shoulders.

Tori and Simon glanced back at each other and then between their brother and Chloe.

"Anything you're meaning to tell us?"

This time Derek and Chloe shared a glance. Chloe pulled him to the side out of range from their interrogators.

"They totally know." she whispered with her hands on her hip.

"They will now that you pulled me away."

"They were onto us before I pulled you."

"Chloe, don't tell them about it. Please. I'm be-"

"Don't. You don't need to insist like that. I promised."

"Okay, then what do we say?"

"I don't know. Honestly, they can help you too Derek. Their your family."

They resurfaced from behind the wall and pretended as if nothing was said.

"So, who wants breakfast?" Chloe asked. She attempted to pass the two and get to the kitchen but was sadly pushed back.

"Nuh uh. You are not getting away with this one. Fess up!" Tori demanded.

"Don't think we didn't notice yesterday." Simon explained.

"Noticed what?" Chloe said awkwardly.

Derek held back a muffled laugh. The young blonde turned to him enraged. "What? Like you could do better?"

"I could."

"Really? Well you left the talking to me? I'd like to see you try and explain."

"Woah woah. Guys we didn't mean to start a fight." Simon said with his arms in surrender.

"We were just waiting for one of you to admit you two got together."

"Together?" Chloe asked slowly as if the words were foreign to her tongue.

"You don't have to tell us how far you went. Just admit you two are a thing." Tori finished.

Derek opened his mouth and Chloe jabbed her elbow into his stomach. He immediately shut his mouth and looked at her, "What makes you two think Derek and I are a 'thing'?"

"You suspiciously came home later and went on a midnight stroll. Derek wasn't eating too much. That's stress, sickness or nervousness. Plus, you guys went to bed together."

Chloe buried her face into Derek's chest. "You explain."

"To be honest guys…"

Chloe pulled away from him and he caught her hand and held it behind his back for reassurance.

"About us moving here, I feel like shit. It's my fault and it's been on my mind. From the moment I messed everything up back at home I've felt terrible. I can barely sleep or eat and it's not because I have some cold like I told Dad and you. I felt…" He paused. He looked up to see his sibling. He saw tears and he felt his heart ache. "Chloe was with me because I needed her. I didn't want to tell you guys. I didn't want you guys to get upset."

Tori ran over to Derek and hugged him. "I'm sorry I wasn't around to protect you guys. You wouldn't have to feel like this."

Simon slowly walked over to the group. He ruffled his brother's hair, "It's not your fault. So stop saying that. Derek, we all love you and everything you do is for us. We know you're always looking out for us."

Derek looked at Chloe through the curtain of hair over his eyes. She smiled and released his hand. Derek embraced his siblings and pulled Chloe in as well. Her heart fluttered for a second and she told herself it was because she was happy for him.

…

"Bath house." Tori suggested.

"Sauna." Simon tried.

The two continued their bickering about where the four of them would go. They decided that they all needed a little break from the world and thus the decompression became a group activity.

Tori turned to Chloe, "Break the tie. Bathhouse or Sauna."

"Well, so long as it's for mixed genders I don't really care. I just want us to be together."

"They can both come that way Chlo." Tori sighed.

"The first person to actually find a place with Chloe's parameters wins and we go there." Derek told them.

Tori and Simon whipped out their phones and typed quickly and began their search for the perfect place. The young man mumbled titles under his breath while Tori slowly swiped from info to info on her screen.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Derek ventured out to the porch and sat. The cool breeze sifting through her blonde locks. The sound of wind chimes jingling and setting Derek at ease. He snuck a peak at Chloe who closed her eyes and seemed to be drifting off. He thought of his turmoil and noticed how much easier it was to breath when Chloe was around. Derek wanted to protect her but felt constantly guarded and as much as it hurt his pride, he admitted that he was attracted to her kindness. He had to reason with himself though, the odd throbbing in his stomach offset by Chloe's smile could only be a placebo. He reminded himself that it was impossible for 'someone' like himself to like such an amazing woman and expect anything from her. He wanted to feel pure gratitude but only developed what he hoped was 'just a crush'.

He was stressed from causing his father and Simon so much pain and now that he had told Simon how he felt, Derek's heart seemed lighter. He sighed. It was thanks to Chloe.

"You okay?" she asked delicately.

He turned to look at her and saw her eyes closed. She was still basking in the wonderful weather.

"Kind of. I feel a little better. Thank you."

"You're welcome Derek." she whispered. Chloe rested her head against his arm and breathed in.

"Chlo?"

"Yes?"

"Someone's at the door." he stated.

Chloe tried to get out words but came up with, "So?"

"I don't mean the screen door. I mean the front door."

Chloe groaned. She stood up and threaded her fingers through her long blonde hair. Derek got up with her. They headed towards the front door. Chloe fluffed up her hair and perked up her smile. She opened the door and saw a man with a bouquet of roses standing awkwardly and idle.

"Hello?" she said as her smile faded ever so slightly. She stood on her toes to wave a hand over his eyes, "Earth to stranger?"

The young man shook his head and focused on Chloe. He stuttered and what Chloe made out was, "Hi my name is Peter. I'm here for the date with Chloe."

Chloe glanced up at Derek. He leaned in beside her ear, "Boy...friend?"

Chloe pushed him away playfully. "What's the last name? Do you know what she looks like?"

The man nodded, "I was told she was blonde and her name was Chloe Saunders."

"Who were you told by?"

"Victoria Enright." He paused awkwardly, "By email."

"Good, then you are the guy I was looking for."

Derek suddenly felt his heart ache. A tinge of instant jealousy crossed over him. He was about to say something but before he could Tori walked down the stairs and Chloe had a new expression he'd never seen.

"Chloe!" she exclaimed.

Tori instantly crinkled her eyebrows and pursed her lips in confusion.

"Remember the date I set up for you with Peter?"

"No?"

"Well, he's here!" she exclaimed passive aggressively. She made a shooing motion towards the door, "Go Chloe. Go on your date."

Tori opened her mouth and Chloe quickly ran over to her and squeezed her so tight that Tori could only gasp for air. She told her as they embraced, "You're going. Clean the mess you made. Join us after the date."

Tori pouted but left willingly now.

…

Simon won by default and the three of them hopped into Derek's car. Simon insisted he drive and Derek insisted he sat in the back alongside Chloe who said she didn't want shotgun.

Derek watched the passing trees outside his window. The swaying of the branches seemed to mesmerize him as he thought of how he needed to be strong for his family.

He bore a sullen expression. Chloe nudged him a few times until he responded.

"Mhmm?"

"You better not be belittling yourself in your head right now." she scolded quietly so as not to let the driver hear.

"I'm not." he lied.

"Derek, you don't have to change for other people. You change for yourself. Understand that the people in your life love you for who you are and you don't need to think you're anything but special."

"How did yo-"

"Just have a feeling. I think you upset yourself when you do this." She made and attempt to imitate his thinking scowl.

"I do not look like that." he huffed.

"Do too."

"I bet I don't."

"I bet you do." she copied.

"Then how will you prove it." he said with a smirk rising onto his lips.

"Scowl for me." she said.

He looked at her quizzically. He questioned her demand. Then scowled automatically as he attempted to think of what she wanted. She pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of him.

"Hey!" he frowned.

"Look." she told him. She held her phone beside her face and tried to copy it. She wasn't very accurate but it was certainly adorable watching her try.

Derek, in return, took a picture of her.

Her eyes widened. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. A small blush rising and another shudder sound could be heard from Derek's phone.

"No fair!" she said as she puffed her cheeks.

Derek tapped the camera button on his phone again.

Chloe retaliated with a picture war in return and they giggled at the back of the car with small cute protests every few seconds.

A very loud groan was heard in the front seat. "OH MY GOD. Guys, quit flirting back there."

They didn't deny that it was flirting nor did they say it was but Simon smiled knowingly and snickered to himself. He stopped at the red light and looked at them through the mirror, "Don't look at me like that guys. I was only joking. Flirt all you want. LATER."


	5. THE EX

**Ch 5**

Simon drove up to the front of the building with large blue tiled walls and thick wooden pillars. He told Chloe to order a room while he found a parking spot.

Derek was about to get out of the car but Chloe clung onto his arm. "Wait." she insisted.

Chloe climbed over him, pressing places Derek wished she didn't, and stumbled out. With a large breath of success she smiled as she patted herself off as if it were hard work, "You two park."

"I'll come with you." Derek told her.

"No, talk with your brother for abit. I'll wait for both of you."

Derek opened his jaw as if to speak then stopped himself and resolved it with "Alright. Thanks."

He closed his side of the car door and they drove off to find a spot.

Chloe walked into the giant flashy building with dimmed lights and bamboo furniture laid out. She walked towards the surprisingly empty looking front desk and was faced with a handsome young man. His eyes popped as they set on Chloe. His dull fake smile grew with real emotion as he strung his hair back with his fingers quickly. He walked over to the open side of the counter and rushed to hug the girl.

"Um, hi?" she said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"It's me. Nate!" he told her.

Chloe glanced up at him with recognition dawning on her.

"Nate!" She hugged him back tightly. "OMG. I haven't seen you since-" she stopped herself. She hadn't seen him since her mental breakdown. She was hauled off to Lyle House and had zero contact with anyone from high school. She did meet Kari in her current gym though. Then she remembered what he must have remembered.

"You aren't freaked?" she asked.

"Chloe, I already knew about your ghost thing, _remember_? I heard rumours about your last moments in the school and I knew something must have gone wrong. I always wanted to know what really happened. Did a ghost attack you? Was there an evil poltergeist? I've been so worried." he rambled.

Chloe had forgotten how she had confided in Nate and told him about her powers. She was glad he thought she wasn't crazy like the rest of her town. After helping him communicate with his grandparents, he had believed her and _always_ took _her_ side.

"Thank God Nate." she said as she squeezed him again.

"After you left, I was lonely. Your boyfriend kept razzing me. He-" Nate seemed to hold his breath.

"I know. Kari told me. He spread rumours and shit about me." she fumed.

"It's the past though. You two aren't still-" he trailed off.

Chloe shook her head violently. She made a big 'X' with her arms.

He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank Goodness. He was a total ass hole. I've always hated him, to be honest. If you heard the things he said after the accident you would have _killed_ him."

"Kari told me somethings about how he had a 'crazy' woman. How he was 'forced' to restrain me and give me to the teachers and send me away. How he 'visited' me in the hospital and how I couldn't recognize him. _A load of crap_." she said with venom.

I already knew about your powers but didn't your boyfriend-"

Chloe cut him off quickly. "I hate thinking about Liam like that. Not a boyfriend, he was never a good one. I just wish we never had history."

"In that case, Liam, knew about your powers right?"

She nodded bitterly. Her eyes slanted once remembering him. "That's what makes it all the worse. He knew and he played me. That wolf stuck me in that hospital on purpose for God knows what reason."

Nate hugged her again with concern laced in his eyes. He desperately wanted to comfort her. The bells attached to the door chimed as it opened.

"Welcome!" Nate announced loudly. Chloe winced from being in such proximity of his volume.

Derek's muscles immediately tensed as he stormed over to the pair and ripped Chloe away from Nate assuming that her current upset face was caused by their contact. A small low growl resonated throughout Derek's body before Chloe in a form to protect her. She placed her hand on his back and tugged at his shirt. He leaned towards her and with a small smile, she told him, "He's an old friend. I'm fine. _He's fine_."

Derek nodded and slowly let himself ease up.

Simon rushed to Chloe's side as well in a protective stance. Now she was sputtering a laugh. "Nate," another few giggles, "this is Simon and his older brother Derek." she said as she point to the according young men.

"Hi!" Simon said instantly. His immediate friendly nature seeping from him.

Derek only have a small grunt in response.

Nate smiled, "Hi, I'm Nate. Chloe's friend from high school. I work here."

Chloe moved over to Nate again and much closer than Derek would admit he liked. He clenched his fists and released them to cool off his jealousy. When he was calm, he looked back at Nate who was still as friendly as ever. He reminded him of Simon and it was very hard to hate Simon.

"Boyfriend?" Nate asked to Chloe quietly. Derek could hear the question as clear as day. He believed the young man was pointing to his brother. He was slightly hurt by the gesture.

Crimson rose onto her cheeks.

A knife seemed to wedge its way through Derek's heart.

"Basically." she said sarcastically.

Nate nodded and headed towards Simon to shake his hand. "Simon." he said in an altered and playful voice.

Chloe grew even redder than before. She lightly hit Nate on the back. "I thought you meant Derek." she whispered clearly forgetting about Derek's heightened senses.

After shaking Simon's hand, he moved to shake Derek's hand as if it would erase his mistake.

"I'm getting off break soon. How about I join you guys."

"Are you guys good with that?" she asked. Her blue eyes pleading that they were.

"Sure." Simon said as confirmation.

"But you have to give us a discount." she teased.

"Anything for a good friend." he said as he bowed.

Chloe's smile returned which Derek noticed greatly. He wondered whether he could make her smile so freely like that too.

…

Nate guided them into a separate bath area. They disrobed in separate sections and tied towels around the vital areas required and headed for the rocky bath area.

Chloe surprisingly reached the area first. She slid into the steaming pool of water. She slowly stepped in and sat on a higher rock to ensure her the perfect height to sit and not drown. Moments after settling the rest of the boys joined her.

A loud sigh of relief and comfort was heard from Derek. Chloe gestured for him to sit with her and he settled for the ground in front of her. He lightly mocked how she needed to sit on the highest rock.

She relaxed and her hand found purchase on his shoulder. She gently rubbed her thumb against it in hopes to give him reassurance.

His gaze softened as his eyes met hers and for once, he was incredibly glad he hadn't jumped. He whispered a faint, "Thank you." and she bobbed her head in acknowledgement.

Nate cleared his voice and continued, "So how long have you guys known each other?"

Chloe hesitated. The sudden realization that the answer "Not long." almost terrified her.

Simon spoke, "About two days to be honest."

"And how long have _you_ known Chloe, Derek?"

"Two days." he said gruffly.

The four of them went silent. The soothing sound of water falling and the sizzle of steam around them filled their ears.

Nate broke the silence, "That reminds me, how is your dad and aunt."

Chloe smiled, "My aunt is the same and my father has transformed greatly. Since highschool and 'getting out'," she said with air quotes, "he's been trying even harder to talk to me. He calls when he can and even visits sometimes."

Nate nodded while he thought, "Where do you live again? Is it far from where your father lives?"

Chloe laughed lightly, "Yes, far. But it's okay."

"Do you live with anyone?"

"Yeah. I live with a friend named Victoria Enright and her two brothers as of late."

"Victoria Enright? Like the technologist?"

Chloe bobbed her head as confirmation, "Small world, she came to help fix the computers a month ago."

"These two are her brothers."

Nate sounded as if he sighed with relief which didn't quite sit well with Derek. He crinkled his brow as he attempted to decipher whether Nate was a threat or not.

Chloe flicked water at his face playfully. Derek flinched and set his eyes on her. She brushed her fingers between his brow as if to tell him to lighten up.

"Well, at least some good came from your boyfriend." Nate paused, "I mean Liam." Another pause. He immediately picked up on the sudden tension between Derek and Chloe. She had grown stiff.

Derek felt her hand freeze on his shoulder and he looked at her curiously.  
Had he really heard the word 'boyfriend' just now?

"Who's thirsty?" Nate asked as he slowly stood up. "I'll just-" he quickly bolted up and away towards the doors to the refreshment room.

Simon glanced at the door Nate had just exited from and then back at his brother and Chloe.

"I'll go help him." he said as he shifted his way up and sped towards the doors after Nate.

"Boyfriend." Derek whispered to himself.

"Ex boyfriend." Chloe desperately corrected, "Barely a boyfriend really."

"I thought we had some form of trust between us? I trusted you with what I went through, I thought you trusted me too." Hurt shrouded his voice. He stood.

"Wait, Derek, just listen to me."

"No thanks."

Chloe quickly rose and jumped onto his back. He stood still. "Please let me explain Derek." she begged. He was about to shake her off until his male instincts told him not to. Heat found it's way to his cheeks and he chewed at his lower lip.

He could feel her against him.

He complied and lowered himself to allow her to seat herself again.

He sat further from her now.

…

Chloe stared at him seriously. Her eyes saddened now. "It started back in highschool," she sighed, "Grade 10 and I was with a guy named Liam, grade 12. We planned to skip school that day. I went into the washroom and had a pleasant surprise for him." She played with the ends of her hair. She gave a small laugh. "Red streaks."

She paused in the memory. Derek scooted closer. He was intrigued by the tone she spoke in. A way in which he hadn't heard before.

"I didn't see anything in the mirror and that should have been a dead give away but silly me. I turn and see a burned up janitor. I knew I saw ghosts but ones like that? Never." Chloe felt goosebumps form despite the hot water she sat in. "I freaked out. My mind went blank and I raced out of there thinking he was real and ran straight to Liam. I hoped for comfort. I knew-" she took a staggered breath in, "-I thought he would protect me."

"What made you think that?"

"He was a werewolf for God's sake! He should have. But instead he took me to the teachers. He told me I'd be safe. He knew what I was and he called me crazy! I struggled but they pinned me and shipped me off to Lyle House for the mentally disturbed teens. When he tried to visit me we fought. It may not have been the best choice seeing as it only put me in Lyle longer."

"What did you do?"

"Stabbed his leg." she said matter of factly and with a tinge of bitterness.

Derek's eyes widened.

"The point is, he sent me to Lyle, he betrayed me. I hate thinking of him as an ex because I wish I never met him."

"Yet you still see the good in everyone? Even in wolves?"

"His race is irrelevant. Look, I didn't want to call him a boyfriend 'cause he was a grade A ass. Thinking about him makes me sick. Tori knows about it and she's been trying to hook me up with guys ever since."

"So this guys is shit then?"

Chloe nodded vigorously.

Derek's features smoothed out. "I see." he mumbled. "Sorry." was all he managed. "I feel terrible for bring it up now."

"It's not your fault. I didn't tell you the truth to begin with."

"Still. Let me do something for you."

"If you wanna make it up to me, make dinner tonight."

Derek sighed with relief, "Thank God. I can actually do that."

Chloe moved closer to Derek. The water shifted and waved over Derek's shoulders and splashed his chin. "Sorry." she whispered as she retracted with regret.

Derek pulled her into his chest and embraced her. "If it's you I wouldn't mind."

She sat silently with him. A comfortable silence that didn't seem to drown them out.

The door creaked and Chloe jolted out of Derek's arms. A large blush appearing on her cheeks as Simon and Nate approached them.

"Settled thing?" Nate asked abruptly.

"Yeah." she replied.

 **Thank you again for reviews, follows and favourites. They mean sooooo much to me.**


	6. Tori Please!

Ch 6

As evening drew near, Chloe and Derek settled into the house. Simon had gone out to buy juice and Tori surprisingly, hadn't come back from her date.

"You don't think she died do you?" Chloe asked.

Derek gave a small laugh. "If someone tried to kill her they'd regret it. She's tough and she'd kill them."

"I suppose so." Chloe checked the clock and sighed. "I should call her right?"

"If you want to. Either way I'm starting dinner now. I'm surprised you're so worried."

"She's my best friend, of course I'm worried."

Derek walked over to the kitchen and began preparing food. Chloe moved towards her house phone connected to the wall over her kitchen counter. She climbed onto the shimmering black surface and dialed the number. She crossed her legs comfortably and waited; both hands resting behind her as her shoulder hugged the phone.

Derek turned and saw where she had situated herself. He furrowed his brow but ultimately continued his main mission. He had a moment of clarity and realized that she wasn't tall enough to just stand by the phone. He gave a small chuckle.

"Tori? Hello. Helloooooo? It's me. Pick up."

"Hey!" Tori exclaimed as a few giggles could be heard in the background.

"I've been worried about you. What time are you coming home?" Chloe asked in an overly concerned tone.

"You shouldn't worry so much. You love me more than my mom would." she teased.

A small smile found its way onto Chloe. "I'm worried. What time will you be home?" she said softer now.

"I'm eating out. Just you three for now. I'm meeting a few of Peter's friends."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Yeah totally. You should have been here. It was awesome! This girl named Amber came and begged Peter to take her back. It was sooo cute. Then this guy named Ash came to the bar and damn is he fine. We kinda clicked. I said I had a single friend. He thought you were cute so I set up a -"

"Tori! I said I didn't want any more guys."

"Yeah, I know I know. But he's perfect for you. Please. This is the last one okay. I swear."

"Perfect for me or for you?"

A pause.

"Ummmm. Well I set up a date for tomorrow night and-"

"Tori!"

"Don't worry. I'll tell you all about him when I come home."

Tori continued to blabber on about how she came across him and mentioned a twin sister or something. Chloe tuned her out.

Meanwhile, Chloe's attention followed back to Derek who was now frying food. "Derek." she whispered away from the phone.

He nodded without looking at her as he cooked.

"Come here." she said urgently.

He lowered the heat on the stove and followed her command. He stepped closer to her and found her sudden height very alluring. She was now taller than him.

Chloe reached behind her and pulled out her apron. "That?" he mouthed questioningly.

Chloe nodded excitedly. "For safety." she assured him with a wide smile.

She pulled the apron over his head and she giggled when she saw how it clearly didn't fully cover his chest. The bright pink stood out much more than she thought against his plain t-shirt. Her fingers lingered over his neck with the apron ribbon still in hand.

"How weird do I look?" he asked.

"You look perfect." she said as she was mesmerized by his new, never before seen, smile. She looked down at him and for a moment, they simply stared into each other's eyes stuck determining the colour of each other's iris.

Derek averted his gaze first but his lips seemed to meet her wrist. The blonde giggled at the contact.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked against her skin.

She let out a small muffled laugh and nodded.

He kissed her wrist and a sudden thrill shot through her. Her breath faltered and Derek sought for a deeper reaction. He gently began sucking at her soft skin and a very red blush crept its way onto her cheeks. His kiss didn't stay on her wrist though. Somehow, Chloe could now feel his breath over the nape of her neck and it was incredibly hot and exhilarating. Her own breathing hitched as she wanted more from him.

Until the click of the front door told Derek to stop. He took a step back and stared at the mark he made. He mouthed the word sorry as he examined it; worry immediately cloaking him.

"It's fine." she told him and she pointed to the now ruined pan of oil.

He cleaned up while Simon walked in with an arm full of things.

As Chloe slid off the counter the cord of the phone tugged and it slipped from her shoulder.

She swore.

Chloe quickly picked up the phone, "I'll see you in a bit then, Tori. Bye." Chloe prayed Tori hadn't heard anything on the other side of the phone. She mentally slapped herself and reminded herself to be more aware.

"Later." Tori said with enthusiasm clearly oblivious to the event across the phone.

Chloe went to help Simon and began putting away the groceries. "Thanks." she said.

"It's the least we can do by living here." he told her.

As Derek cooked Simon and Chloe tried not to crowd him. He was concentrating much more than Chloe expected.

"If I called his name, do you think he'd freak?"

"Best to leave him be." Simon warned her.

"Did your father usually cook at home?"

"Naw, it was Derek. He's a great cook."

"Really?" she said more impressed than surprised.

"Yup."

"He's amazing." she said as she glanced down at her wrist.

She ran her thumb against it unconsciously causing it to redden.

"Bug bite?" Simon asked.

Chloe flushed, "Um not exactly." she told him as her fingers found its way to the spot where he had been necking her. She chewed at her lower lip and released a loud sigh.

"You okay? Fever maybe?"

She shook her head.

"Derek maybe?" he said in the same tone as his previous sentence and she froze.

Simon gave an absent nod before moving on with a new topic.

…

After dinner, Simon slipped out of the house to go on a date of his own with a girl named Hayley Morris to an aquarium. Chloe and Derek sat on the sofa together with a movie briefly playing in the background.

"Sorry about-" he stopped himself and pointed at her wrist.

"That's fine. It didn't exactly hurt." she admitted.

"I hope it didn't. I'm really sorry. I don't usually-" he paused. He searched for a word but found none. "My instincts sort of-" he stopped again.

"The inner wolf?" she tried.

He nodded at first but slowly paused. A sudden fear rising within him. "I-"

"It's fine Derek. Super senses come with were-beings. I only know one type so I assume you're a wolf. Am I wrong?"

"You aren't."

"I'm not sure why you kept it a secret but I don't mind Derek. You're still you no matter what." she smiled.

Derek shifted closer to her.

"Thank you." he said as a small crack seemed to offset his voice.

Derek's hand found its way onto her waist and he tugged her closer. He looked at her for conformation and she gave a small nod.

Chloe took notice to how easily she complied to his skinship. She was being foolish, she knew it, but she continued to tread on dangerous waters. Despite her belief that he wasn't truly interested in her, she allowed her heart to beat for him.

As he dragged her closer she leaned against his shoulder with his hand still sitting on her hip. She breathed in his scent soothing her as she slowly attempted to drift off.

"Chloe?"

"Yes Derek?" she answered calmly.

"I-" The front door swung open and Tori pranced in gleefully.

"I'm HOME!" she yelled.

Chloe cuddled closer to Derek's chest and said, "Welcome home."

With Chloe's approval, he didn't budge. He just acknowledged his sister.

Tori groaned. "I think you're really relationship derived Chlo. Turning to Derek of all guys? This is _exactly_ why I'm setting you up with Ash."

"Hey!" Derek grunted.

"Relax. I'm joking. I just didn't think Chloe was into tall, dark and gruesome."

Derek rolled his eyes.

Her presence was now clearly unwanted by both housemates.

"You'd think I was the guest huh? My own home turned against me." she sobbed dramatically.

"Will you hush up? Chloe's trying to sleep."

"Looks like Chloe wants to sleep with someone rather than just sleep."

Derek felt Chloe huff against his chest. He gave a small laugh.

"Ew." Tori sighed. "Cuddling _and_ telepathy?"

"Go away." Chloe whined.

Tori gasped. "No way. I've got to tell you about _Ashton_. He has a beautiful twin sister and-"

"I've never seen you swoon like this." admitted Chloe.

"I have." Derek chuckled. "When we were kids, she used to say she'd marry Simon."

Tori gagged. "I was 3!" she exclaimed with three fingers held up frantically in front of Chloe.

The young necromancer paused, "Wait, speaking of Simon, since when has he and Hailey been 'a thing'?"

Tori shrugged. "Not sure. I just know he's been going out with her. She's an Olympic swimmer and professional singer."

"That's cool." Chloe said.

"Probably because she's a siren."

"A siren?"

"Special race like Ash. In fact, I think Ash and her know each other."

Chloe turned back towards Derek; seeking comfort in his chest. "Tori we're watching a movie."

"Well, either way, Chloe you're going on this date. I'll doll you up and everything."

"You promise this is the last date?"

Tori nodded, "Positive. I promise."

"I don't see why you want me to go when it's you who likes him." the blonde attempted to explain as she nuzzled closer to the man beside her.

Tori gaped at the two. "I said ew and I hoped you two wouldn't get all over each other. Your little sis is right here and you're just gonna flirt?"

Derek groaned. "We aren't flirting. Right Chloe?"

"Mhmm." she said unconvincingly as her eyes stayed shut.

Derek looked down, "Hey Chlo, how about I take you to bed okay?" he spoke with an easiness that Tori hadn't known existed.

The sleeping blonde was unresponsive.

"She's asleep?" Derek asked.

Tori nodded.

Despite the sigh that the tall werewolf released his smile seemed to betray his composure.

Derek picked her up and headed towards the stairs.

Tori followed silently.

As he walked down the hall, he passed his bedroom and suddenly he felt Tori pushing past him and saw her stand guard in front of him.

"Chloe has a lot of nightmares. She usually can't fall asleep easily. Sometimes she wakes up screaming." Tori glanced down at the ground. Derek's apparent gaze told her that he didn't see the point in knowing this information.

The witch continued, "When she's with you, she seemed to fall asleep pretty fast. On behalf of her very concerned friend, would you mind staying with her? I'm not saying I can't, it's just I'm not that effective."

"Oh." was all he could manage. "Sure."

He stepped back and walked into his bedroom and let her lay on the bed. "Chloe go change and wash up." he told her.

"5 more minutes." she whined.

Derek shook his head. "Fine."

He and Tori left the room to retrieve her pajamas, facecloth and toothbrush. They placed them down in Derek's bedroom bathroom.

"You know. You have it pretty bad. If you could see the way you look at her." Tori sighed as she shook her head. "I've never seen her this close to a guy. Maybe it's a good sign and maybe it doesn't mean anything. I have no idea. But I set up a date for her and Ash. Let her have him for the evening. Don't do that thing you do."

"What thing?" He said irritated.

"You know. The thing where you two go all doe-eyed and get all…" she pointed his chest, "touchy."

"Tori, it doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe not for her, maybe not for you. As your sister, I deserve to know whether you like her."

"Tori, I can't just _like_ a girl. If and when I fall in love that's it for me. As a wolf that's it. I only find one mate."

"Oh yeah." Tori pondered for a moment, "So is she your mate then?"

Derek shook his head immediately. The word denial seemed to pop its way into his mind.

"If you do, I don't mind. I'm here for you Derek. If she's _The One_ you have to let me know."

"She's not." he insisted.

"Okay. I believe you. I may be your little sister but don't think I can't protect you. I'm stronger than Simon after all." she laughed.

Derek gave his sister a small smile, "Thank you."

"But I also need to let you know that sometimes you can confuse lust and love. If either or you yearn for comfort it doesn't mean you're in love. Try not to misunderstand each other. You both mean a lot to me so don't go messing shit up."

Derek nodded. "Sure."

Tori walked back downstairs as Derek reemerged into the bedroom.

He moved to cover the orange coloured sunlight leaking into the room.

He sat on the edge of the bed closest to the sleeping blonde.

"Chloe go wash up."

She didn't budge.

He sat her up and she laid against him weakly. "Let's get you changed."

"Fine."

She moved to pull her shirt off and Derek jumped back. "Chloe!" he hissed.

"Just don't look." she instructed.

Derek sat on the floor and grumbled a curse as he heard ruffling of clothing.

When she was finished he directed her towards the bathroom. Although she had been living in this house for years, she allowed Derek to guide her by the hand.

…

As she crawled back into bed Derek started changing too.

"Derek?" she said more awake than before.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I need a man?"

The question made his heart jump. Did she need a man? He had no idea, although, a part of him wanted to say he was indifferent. She needed a man just as much as he needed a woman.

"Depends on whether you want one."

"Oh." she said quietly.

"Do you?"

"I don't know. After Liam I kinda gave up. First and last boyfriend, it sounds pretty stupid actually."

Derek knelt beside her. She laid on the tip of the bed staring at him.

"It's not stupid. He hurt you. You have a reason to be put off by romance."

"Do you want someone by your side too?" Chloe asked.

He chuckled lightly. The rumble of his voice presenting itself like music to her, "I don't think I need one. I have Simon and Dad. That's enough for me. I can live without."

"A partner is more than that. More than family. They love you and not because you're family. They make you feel so many new emotions. They make you feel wanted and they make you into a better you."

"I don't think I want that." he said honestly.

"Have you ever been in love?"

He shook his head.

The blonde giggled. "I suppose I haven't either. When you do, tell me whether you think it's worth it."

 **Hey guys thanks for reading another chapter. Its coming to a closing soon. A few more chapters. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. The review keep me going. Thanks for the support! :)**


	7. A Date With Ashton

_In terms of Tori's actions: I've written Tori to be a character who, despite seeing blatant intimacy between Chloe and Derek, still sees her brother as undatable. She knows that Chloe hasn't been willing to seriously date so seeing her with Derek is a sign of desperation or settling in her mind. She wants Chloe to be with Ashton (a character from another series Kelly Armstrong wrote). In that series, Tori and Ashton appear to have a love-hate relationship. Thus I display this by showing that Tori wants to live vicariously through Chloe's date without admitting to liking Ash._

 _Thank you for your reviews up until now. I said I was ending this soon but after reading the comments, I'm considering making more chapters than planned._

 **Ch 7**

Everyone had gotten back from work and Tori had spent most of her time making Chloe sparkle. She was adjusting hair and makeup, which only made the necromancer more anxious to see her new self.

When Tori had 'done her magic' Chloe felt unnatural and stiff.

Her now emphasized long lashes felt a tad heavy. Her lips were covered in shiny gloss that for some reason constantly found a way to combine with her hair. Although Chloe wasn't used to pampering herself, she did enjoy Tori fawning over her.

Chloe leaned against the bathroom counter gazing at her new reflection and carefully prying strands of hair away from her lips.

The first thought she had included Derek. She wondered whether or not he'd like it. From sheer embarrassment, she crouched down and groaned. Of course, out of all people, she was thinking of Derek while waiting to go on a date with another man.

She gave herself a slight shake to banish Derek from her mind.

Chloe got down the stairs in a tight baby blue dress. When she walked into the living room with Tori. It was Simon who first pointed out her current beauty. Chloe blushed.

"Derek?" Tori called. The young man looked up from his book and resisted the urge to say anything.

"It's nice." he said simply and looked back down at his book.

This irked Chloe. Almost infuriating her to the point where she thought she was being incredibly ridiculous.

Chloe whispered his name now and motioned for him to leave the room and talk with her. He followed after her as Tori switched places with him. The witch brushed by her brother; she glared at him as a way to warn him to not do anything rash to interfere with Ashton and Chloe's upcoming date.

When both Chloe and Derek were out of sight from their housemates, Chloe spoke, "What do you think?".

The short blonde gave a small swirl.

"You're adorable." he told her instinctively before he could even process the sentence. Chloe chewed at her lower lip trying to fight back her now flustered emotions. She was happy that his response changed when they were alone at least. Her anger immediately subsided and she felt at peace.

"Thank you." she said softly. Her smile seemed to light up his own. Derek reached for a loose strand of hair and pulled it behind her ear. His fingers lingered and his hand soon rested on her chin.

"What did you want to ask?" he questioned after her response. He hadn't really thought she would specifically ask him anything.

Despite the dazed look Chloe was sharing with Derek, she was forced to answer and push back the butterflies that resided in her stomach.

Chloe played with her hands nervously.

"I just wanted to ask if I looked okay. That was it." she explained honestly and very bashfully; she had only wanted to hear his thoughts.

"More than okay." he told her immediately. "Almost to the point where I-" _don't want you to go_ he thought. He stopped himself and quickly steeled any emotion he portrayed. "You'll be fine." he said through a forced smiled. He was trying to decipher for himself whether he really wanted her to be fine on a date with some guy. He growled at his own selfish and possessive thoughts.

"Derek?" she asked concerned. She inched closer and reached for his hand that had been stuck to her. "When he comes, if you sense any, you know, bad stuff, let me know."

He nodded. But to be honest, how could he not sense something bad? The beautiful woman he had spent numerous hours with could be swept away from him forever. As much as he told himself he could let her go, his inner wolf told him otherwise; his stupid, possessive, instinctual wolf.

The bell rung and Chloe and Derek met a handsome young man standing there. Tori rushed to the door as well and waved.

Derek could already feel his wolf betraying him.

"This is Chloe." Tori introduced.

"Hi." the blonde said dryly.

Chloe looked back at Derek seeing whether he sensed anything. He took a step forward and pulled Chloe back into a tight protective hug from behind.

"What's wrong?" the necromancer asked as she panicked.

"His scent." Derek said as his nose scrunched up.

Tori pushed Derek back, pulling his hands off Chloe and glared, "He's a skin walker, a cougar. Of course he'd smell weird to you!"

Ashton then spoke up, "You're not a wolf are you?" he asked Chloe hesitantly.

"No why?"

"You smell like one." he said rather confused.

"Excuse me?" she said slightly touchy. Her hands rested on her hips and her brows furrowed.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry." he took another whiff in the air, "You smell like him." he said as he motioned towards Derek with his chin.

It made sense to Chloe. She slept with him and when she came back from work, she and Derek were connected at the hip. "Oh." was all she could manage. A small blush crept onto her cheeks and she felt as though she should have been more embarrassed for being so close to Derek.

"Let's go." he told her as he guided her out.

Chloe nearly hesitated. The blonde followed him out and to his car.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Fancy dinner then Citywalk." he said matter of factly.

Chloe then understood that he wasn't much of a romantic. She giggled. She liked that or rather, she liked to think that Derek was certainly not the romantic type either.

Ashton drove to a restaurant which was incredibly luxurious. Chloe had never been taken to a place like this before.

He pranced in easily breaking through any thick atmosphere that should have been there if she had simply walked in herself. He was a man with suave and composure.

They were seated and after ordering, they waited for the arrival of their food.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's...lovely." she finishes.

"You don't like it?" he sputters; shocked.

"No, don't get me wrong, it's great. I just have my mind elsewhere. I'm sorry. This is between us. I'll focus." she said with a new lit of determination.

Ashton gave a small chuckle, "You don't date much do you?"

"Why?"

"You don't usually tell your date your mind is on something else."

"Well, I didn't mean to actu-" the blonde paused and terror stroked her features, "wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean I was thinking about Derek or anything. I just-"

He laughed again, "I never said anything about Derek specifically but you seem to confirm my suspicion about you two."

"I'm so sorry. I'm wasting your time Ashton." Chloe groaned. She buried her face in her hands and sighed.

"It's fine. I went on this date because my sister said it would be a good idea." he said with a slight grin.

"Are you really close with your sister?"

He nodded, "I love her to bits. She's the only female I can really stand." he admitted.

"Well then, I can see why you and Tori don't get along." she giggled.

The atmosphere between the two had eased up.

Ashton let silence sit and then spoke, "The scent between you and that wolf is pretty intense I could already tell I was at a loss." Ashton explained to her still gently smiling.

"We aren't like that." Chloe reasoned; her features evidently strained.

"Tell _him_ that. He might know that but his wolf may not. Wolves mark their territory you know." he whispered playfully. Ashton reached for her hand and gently rubbed circles with his thumb.

Chloe just stared at his hands on hers confused.

"Um."

"No crazy heart beating?" he asked, although it sounded like he was speaking to himself.

She shook her head.

Ashton moved in closer to her, his breath mingling with hers and she stared blankly at him. He held back a laugh.

"None?"

"None." she giggled.

Chloe then understood what he was trying to convey to her. Her smile only grew. She knew how she really felt and what she would only feel for a certain wolf. A handsome man like Ashton couldn't move her heart like Derek could.

New found happiness excited her at first but the more she thought about her feelings, the scarier she realized they were. Feelings weren't hard to grasp, but having them directed towards a person you barely knew and who may not feel the same way scared her.

Chloe felt sick.

…

And there sat Derek in his car parked across the street from an amazingly bright restaurant. He was tapping his index finger on his dashboard irritably.

He kept asking himself why he hadn't stopped her. If he had known that he'd be so irrational from watching Ashton and Chloe from his car, he'd have never followed them.

His eyes followed Ashton as he took Chloe's hand. He focussed on how Ash moved ever so slightly towards her lips and from where the poor wolf sat, he saw them kiss.

Every bone in Derek's body froze and he felt a chill. A chill that sent something odd in Derek's body. he reminded himself that Chloe wasn't a thing, wasn't his, but it was hard. He stepped out of his car and paced back and forth to calm himself.

…

Chloe let Ashton release her hand and ease back into his seat. He snickered for a moment as his eyes flickered towards the window, across the street, and then back at Chloe.

"So, why haven't you gotten with the guy?"

"Like I said, we aren't like that."

"Because it's unrequited?"

"Yeah." she mumbled then spoke louder, "No, I mean, I just-" The necromancer groaned and dug her face in her hands again.

"He doesn't feel the same way." she breathed.

"What makes you think so?" he mused.

"I helped him through something important. I'm pretty sure he's just attached to me. He feels an obligation to repay me in any way."

Ashton thought for a moment. He was searching for an explanation. To Ashton, the man,Derek, pacing frantically outside wouldn't act like that if he was simply repaying her kindness.

"Did you know that wolves have mates?" he asked after their conversation had died down.

"Pardon?"

"The guy you love has a mate. All wolves do."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means his love transcends. When he loves, he loves only one forever. If he finds the one, it is the one."

Chloe's eyes fell to the floor. Her mind wandered and thought of whether Derek had already found his mate. She didn't like that thought.

Their food arrived and throughout the rest of her dinner, Ashton teased her about her crush on Derek.

Then after their meal as they sat and waited for the bill, Ashton stopped his silly banter with her, "See her?" Ashton asked as he pointed towards a photo on his phone.

Chloe nodded and squinted her eyes to see better.

"That's my twin sister. Maya." he told her.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Wait? Maya? Like the vet Maya? The one dating Rafe?"

"Yes and no, she's with another guy now, Daniel."

"Oh. I knew you looked familiar. Maya and I met when I was in the twelfth grade. We were buddies. What happened to Rafe?"

"They called it off. Maya had the hots for Daniel for like a super long time and Rafe couldn't stand it. They broke it off and almost a year later Maya gets with her BFF."

"That sounds like Maya." laughed Chloe. "I miss her." she said as she reminisced about their past.

"Let's all walk together to central park." Ashton suggested. "She's here on a date with Daniel."

Chloe beamed with excitement.

Ashton paid the bill and Chloe strolled out with him.

The couple walked towards Maya and her boyfriend, who Chloe knew now as Daniel.

"Maya!" Chloe yelled as she jumped the poor girl.

"Chlo?" the girl asked after being pummeled.

"In the flesh." she smiled.

"You're the beauty? The fantastic date I heard so much of?"

"I guess so. Although I wasn't much of a date." Chloe said honestly. She cocked her head back to look at Ashton who only smiled at the blonde and his sister in response.

"I doubt-"Maya began.

Ashton interrupted, "She loves a wolf." he snickered in a taunt like tune.

Chloe got off of Maya and nudged Ash. "Hey!" she pouted.

"Oh?" Maya said shocked; a tiny squeak in her voice.

Chloe brushed her fingers through her hair, "Me and Der- thhat guy aren't like that."

"Yet." Ashton interjected.

Maya told Daniel to occupy Chloe and the two began to catch up on lost time. They had only known each other briefly in highschool.

Maya tugged her brother away from their dates, "She has 'wolf' all over her. The same smell is being emitted from over there." the young woman said as she pointed towards a small distance back.

Ashton nodded, "He followed. He's worried or lovesick. Can't quite tell."

"I'll deal with it." she said protectively.

"Woah, Maya, remember, their love birds. Two peas in a pod. Watch what you say. I'm guessing he sees her as his mate. The scent he left on her is crazy strong."

Maya nodded confidently.

As Ashton guided Daniel and Chloe further into the park, Maya said she'd be back.

The young woman soon found herself in front of a large bush. She giggled, "Hey."

Derek popped his head out and stared at her. Based on her scent and appearance he knew she was related to Ashton.

"I can see that you're following my brother and his date around."

"I'm just-" he stopped himself.

What exactly was he doing?

Sure, he did follow Simon on a few dates to make sure he didn't have a psycho girlfriend, and sure he followed Tori on a few dates too but how could he justify this exactly? Derek thought more about the circumstances and agreed that they were the same between Chloe and his siblings. They had to be in order for him to feel this defensive.

"Just spying on your mate?" Maya asked.

He gave a sad nod until he perked up and shook his head, "No."

"You know, if Chloe found out that you were stalking her-"

"Are you threatening me?" he growled.

"Woah, no way. Nope. I'm just saying, she's having fun. Let her have her fun, unless you can't resist."

Maya left Derek and she was victorious. She hoped all that she did was convince Derek to go home. He did, but she riled up a whole new problem.

…

Chloe got home emotionally exhausted. Her mind made up scenarios of her future confessions to Derek which all ended terribly.

The unfortunate blonde was never good at hiding her emotions. She wore them on her sleeve and not being able to hide how she felt ate away at her. She wondered briefly whether Derek would smell her affection for him but soon shook off the idea and many more.

Chloe fidgeted as she sat on the couch with Tori.

"So how was it?"

"We just weren't compatible."

"What? And after all my efforts to get you two together?" Tori released an excessive huff.

"Tori, you promised no more dates, so you have to keep that promise." She scolded. "Seriously, it didn't work out and I honestly don't think anyone you could give me would suit me."

"But how? He was PERFECT!"

"Yeah for you maybe." Chloe said as she rolled her eyes. "We just didn't, you know, click."

"But I thought you like the flirty playful type. A little mix of Simon and Derek; manly and sweet. The best combo but minus the fact that Simon is a dork and like Derek's grossness."

"I don't want a mix of Simon _and_ Derek." Chloe said as her hand found purchase on her forehead.

"I just want Derek." she mumbled.

Tori dropped her glass dramatically. Her eyes wide with shock.

"God no. Chloe no! My brother? You want my brother? I thought you were just thirsty, man. I had no idea you were legit into him." Tori began to pace. "Wait was that a joke? You just mean someone like Derek right?"

Tori glanced back at her best friend for confirmation but received only silence. "Oh God. I messed up! Derek-"

"Shhhhh! Tori, don't worry about it. Just keep it a secret okay?"

"No way. How do you expect me to-"

Chloe clamped her hands down onto Tori's mouth, "Tori, please, promise me you'll keep it a secret."

Tori cursed under her breath but accepted.

When Derek walked in all hell broke loose. Tori was fuming. Her face was deep red and she wanted to say something. Chloe stayed close in hopes that she, herself, would be a reminder in and of itself.

"I can't!" Tori screamed. "Derek-" Tori began in a form of confession.

Chloe shoved Tori violently away, "Derek, you still need a gym membership. Tori and I are going to work out so come with us tomorrow?"

"Sure." he said as his eyes fell to his sister now sprawled out on the floor whining.

Before Tori could get up, Chloe desperately pulled Derek upstairs. "Night Tori!" she called as they left.


	8. Our Room At Night

Ch 8

Chloe dashed up the steps with Derek's hand in hers. Once she nearly reached the top, she slowed down her steps; each feeling heavier than the previous one.

Chloe had never felt so much anger towards Tori before.

She couldn't believe her. The necromancer should have known better; slipping up in front of the young witch about Derek was more than a mistake.

"Kill me." she said under her breath.

The depressed blonde groaned as she still tugged Derek's hand.

How could she be so careless? Anything could have been better. Chloe opened and closed her fist in frustration. She had lingered in front of Derek's bedroom silently.

"Chloe you okay?"

"No." she growled.

"Did Ashton-"

"What? No. Ashton was perfect."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I was talking about how your sister can be so-so-"

"Difficult?"

Chloe finally smiled, "Yes. Exactly." Relief flooded through her with the knowledge that Derek certainly hadn't heard their conversation if he thought Ashton was the problem.

She ran her hands through her hair smoothly. Tori resurfaced in her mind and the swears under her breath rolled off her tongue shocking Derek. He heard each word eloquently and stifled back his laughter. Chloe pursed her lips and knitted her brow. "What?"

"Nothing." he smiled.

Chloe frowned. "Well then, I'm taking this shit off me," she said as she gestured to her face, "and showering. Maybe water will wash away my aggravation."

Chloe trudged into the bathroom and took makeup wipes to rid herself of the unnecessary beautifying products. She turned on the shower and sighed.

Had Chloe never been on a date with Ash, she'd still be oblivious to her feelings. The question now was what to do with her new found feelings. Her relationship with Liam could barely be considered a healthy relationship so she honestly had no idea how to maintain one. Despite her past and his, she was more than willing to pursue Derek. In fact, she almost wanted Derek to know until the crippling fear of rejection taunted her.

Chloe froze, "What if he already has a mate?" she asked in a whisper. Her eyes widened and her hands clasped over her mouth.

The blonde balanced herself against the wall and whined. Why hadn't that come to her earlier?

Derek hadn't dated anyone, which meant he hadn't met his mate. Right?She tried to reason with herself.

Chloe finished washing herself and stepped out. She wrapped a fuzzy white towel around her body. While she combed her wet hair, she thought to herself.

"Wait." the worried young woman said dramatically, "Unless, he found her but chose not to pursue her."she explained to her reflection in the mirror.

Had her past crushes ever led her to delusion before? Because she was certain she had never thought this irrationally about a boy before.

Chloe closed her eyes to focus, "I'll just ask him." she agreed to herself confidently.

She changed into the clothes she left out for herself on the bed; slipping into her shorts then shirt. It was the same baggy coloured shirt she had left out but it draped over her hips more then she remembered. Chloe began adjusting the shirt over her shoulders. The shirt let off wafts of Derek's calming scent. She inhaled the fabric's smell and a deep pine aroma was drifting around her senses. Chloe was sure it smelled like that since she slept next to Derek; it was sure to cling to his scent eventually. She smiled into the fabric. Was his scent ever this addicting though? She silently cursed Ashton for helping her recognize her feelings. Her senses around Derek were hypersensitive, even her physical needs around him increased. She wanted him to hold her and more importantly she wanted him to kiss her. Her mind was filled with him more than it had been in the morning and she had never felt so boy crazy.

Chloe walked back into bathroom to brush her teeth. She reached for the usual spot but it wasn't there.

"Huh?"

Chloe definitely didn't move it.

"Tori!" she called.

The blonde was given no response.

"Tori!" she tried again.

Nothing.

"Goodness." she hissed. Chloe clenched her teeth.

The now infuriated blonde stomped out of the bedroom. Her hand on her forehead. "I'm gunna kill you." she mumbled.

Derek popped his head outside of his door. He saw the cutest enraged woman walking down the hall. She wore an oversized shirt, his shirt, and most likely shorts underneath it but he couldn't be sure. Something in his brain told him that he liked the sight more than he should. The wolf side of him left several compliments listed for Derek's own personal use, suggestions that would never be spoken as he quickly banished each. He stepped out and stood in front of Chloe to prevent her from storming downstairs.

"Tori said she'd be back." he conveyed. The blonde slowly cranked her head towards Derek. Her expression almost unreadable.

"When did she say that? Where the hell is she going at this time of day?"

"She told me while I was in the shower so I didn't bother asking where. She stormed in making a hell of a lot of noise and bitching about how she was never good with secrets or something."

Chloe entered Derek's room. She peeked into the bathroom, her toothbrush sat on the counter in a dull coloured mug alongside Derek's.

"You didn't notice an extra toothbrush?"she said suspicious of Derek's involvement.

"You didn't notice an extra size on the shirt you're wearing?" he fired back.

The necromancer looked down and indeed, his clothes were on her. She blushed as the very Derek like scent on the shirt now made sense.

"It's the same colour. Same brand! It looked identical since I wear my pajama's oversized to begin with. Besides, it was in my room."

"and your toothbrush is in mine." he stated.

Chloe walked up to him with her index finger pointed at his chest.

"You Bae siblings!" she sighed; her eyes narrowed.

Derek finally smiled. Watching Chloe slowly ease her frown as she stuck her finger at him made his heart flip. Could he love her more than he already did?

Chloe smiled back at him. She wasn't particularly mad anymore. She lightly shoved his bare chest.

She walked into the bathroom and picked up her toothbrush. She pointed it at him and placed her other hand on her hip, "Well, my toothbrush is staying here now. I don't wanna move it back."

"I'm fine with that." he assured a little too eagerly.

She began brushing her teeth and Derek watched against the frame of the door unconsciously admiring her.

"Are you two fighting?" he asked as she rinsed her mouth.

"No, she's just likes playing pranks on me."

"By bringing your stuff here?" the tone in his voice told Chloe he didn't believe Tori would pull pranks without reason.

"Wel,l I know why she's doing this. It's not really a fight but I know that she probably won't stop either."

"Then beat her to it and bring the rest of your stuff here before she can."

Chloe thought the idea through. She loved the idea but desperately tried not to convey that to him. She couldn't help the growing bubble of glee inside. He had just asked her to move in with him. Yes, the way he did it wasn't romantic at all but he had still been okay with her being with him. That had to count for something. She hoped that she was the only woman he would agree to room with.

"Are you okay with crowding your room?"

"Our room?" he conveniently added. "It's our room considering the fact that we sleep here."

Chloe liked the ring to it.

Derek helped her bring in a dresser. To be honest he didn't really have that much clothes so there was enough space to put other dresses in his closet too. She placed items of significance throughout the room and moved all necessary toiletries in the bathroom. A green sweatshirt was neatly folded on top of the dresser and a stray purple blue necklace sat beside it.

Derek was never a man who liked cluttered spaces but the filled room he stood in only represented a bond with Chloe. This meant everything to him. He felt like they were dating, if this is what people who dated actually did. He had read enough books and watched enough movies to know that his relationship with Chloe was out of the ordinary.

But the room also reminded him that it was all temporary. Since Chloe was bound to be with Ashton, he couldn't keep Chloe to himself forever. Ashton's sister was right, could he resist? She was having fun and he hated it. He told himself jealousy was normal but how could it when it felt so poisonous. It plagued his mind with insanity and led him to jump to a million conclusions. He couldn't even trust his senses anymore because the wolf side of him only wanted to dominate a female and forced his body to physically sense what he shouldn't need to sense.

He slumped onto the bed and Chloe plopped on beside him.

"Tired?" she asked playfully.

He didn't hear though. He was concentrating on a game plan, a plan to resist Chloe. A plan that would keep his heart from beating for her; to resist seeing her as his mate.

Chloe placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He turned to her. Fear written evidently over his features.

"Derek?" she slipped off the bed and knelt in front of him, her hands holding his limp ones.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked incredibly upset when he let himself gaze in her direction. He felt as though a stake had pierced his heart. She was so perfect and she couldn't be his.

"Nothing." he tried to say. The conviction totally lost when he saw tears in her eyes. A glassy gleam that he didn't understand. "Why-" he tried before she interrupted.

"Because I thought we decided that we'd share our pain. I thought you'd open up and tell me when you're upset." she said shaking. "I just want you to be happy but you don't even trust me enough to say what's wrong."

She bit her lip to help hold back any tears that could escape her.

Derek's heart seemed to shatter in an instant.

"I just-" he paused. He glanced down at her and sighed, "I was just thinking about how I'll live when you leave me. How-" he searched for a word, "lonely I'll be. How much I'll miss this. How much I'll miss you."

The shock on her face subsided and was replaced with a smile. Her heart squeezed and she released a breath she didn't know she was holding until now.

"Idiot." she told him. Her head slightly shook as if he had said something wrong.

She stood up and rested her arms around his neck and leaned forward. Chloe pressed her forehead to his and conveniently placed her lips in front of Derek's, nearly brushing it. He shivered. He wanted to move forward, badly, but forced himself still.

"Idiot." she repeated. Chloe moved back ever so slowly. Her hands now slipping atop of his shoulders. The necromancer pecked his cheek; her lips pressing against his warm skin for a fleeting moment.

"I won't ever leave you." she whispered beside his ear. It was said with conviction, with promise, with love.

Sure, Derek's dad said he'd love his sons. Sure, Simon said he'd be there and sure, Tori said she'd protect him but hearing it from his mate, hearing it from Chloe? It drove his senses wild.

Derek instinctively placed his hands on her waist. He pulled her forward and pressed her against him. He locked her in an embrace.

"I love you." he grumbled too softly for anyone to hear.

"Hmmm?"

Chloe cuddled closer as they situated themselves onto the bed.

"I said I'm glad."

If his mate didn't want him romantically he could try to live with it but what he desired most was to see the smile he was staring at right then and there. She said she'd be here and that was all he could hope for.

Chloe's smile faulted briefly. She was surprised Derek was so oblivious to intimacy. Was hugging and physical contact so easy that he couldn't care less? She had almost kissed him for goodness sake, almost ruined their relationship. Chloe had lost her senses; her mind. She had no idea how she was supposed to sleep next to a shirtless man she harboured feelings for but worse, sleep next to a man willing to hold her as much as she wanted. She loved and loathed him all for it. Chloe wanted to kiss him so badly, it was eating away at her.

"I won't leave you, you know. I promise, I won't ever. No matter what, you hear me?" she scolded as she hovered over his face.

His extra sensitive hearing did wonders for him as he listened to every breath she took. He rested his lips onto her shoulder blade and hummed contently.

The turn of the squeaky door knob set the couple's hearts on fire. The current intruder whipped the door open and spotted the sketchy position Chloe and Derek were in.

Simon stood solid at the doorway.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." he said nervously.

Derek's hands went slack on Chloe's hips, his head bobbed up and off the fabric of her pajama shirt.

Chloe pushed against Derek's chest to tell him to lay back. He did as instructed and watched as Chloe leaned on top of him. She rested one arm beside his head and used the other to grab a pillow. She sat back up and threw it as hard as she could towards Simon. It flew through the air swiftly but Simon skillfully dodged it.

"Get out!" she yelled. A blush now up to her ears seen by both males. Derek watched the redness closely and was glad that he had that effect on her.

"Sorry." Simon whined as she pelted another pillow in his direction.

He slipped back out and this time knocked.

"What do you want Simon?" she barked.

"Less PDA." the wizard snickered. He poked his head back in and observed how Chloe was facing the door while leaning against his brother who had sat back up again. He only grinned all the more, Derek looked happy, really happy. He scanned the pair up and down visually and with obvious motion, then winked, "Have fun." he sung.

She threw another pillow.

"Simon!" she cried. She buried her face in her hands.

"I'm going out with Hailey for a few hours. You have the house to yourselves. Do whatever you want." he said quickly. The wizard shut the door and the speedy thuds of his footsteps and jingling keys got further away. The loud click of the front door was heard and peace finally sat.

Chloe turned back to Derek. "You Bae siblings are noisy and difficult."

Derek nodded understandingly.

"But I still love you-" she paused, "guys."she added. "I still love you guys."

Derek smiled, unsure of the intent behinds the sentimental statement but none the less wished she hadn't added that last word.

He grunted in confirmation.

"Let's get to bed." she reminded him.

He released her and Chloe crawled onto her side of their bed.

Once Derek settled in, Chloe easily made herself comfortable against him. She let one arm freely sprawl across his chest.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a mate?"

Derek hesitated. He panicked. He was sure the answer was no or perhaps even a maybe until he watched Ashton kiss Chloe. The rage he endured was unbearable and could only be caused by his mate. The concept of a lover had never excited him until now and it had also never scared him so much before. Losing the one person you would only ever love was hard to stomach.

"Yeah." he told Chloe. "Yeah I do."

"Who?" she asked innocently. Chloe tried not to sound too eager.

Derek chose to conveniently ignore it. "You don't have to answer." she reminded him as she shuffled closer to him.

Derek decided that he'd never ever tell her. Derek had pride and dignity; he wasn't about to let that all go and get shot down to inevitabley destroy every ounce of confidence he had as a man.

He could tell Chloe was on the brink of sleep. He waited for her steady shallow breathing. He waited for her eyelids to flutter in a certain pattern. He waited for all the light in the room to fade out and leave only darkness.

"You." he whispered.

She stirred, rubbing at her eyes as she snuggled up to his arm. "Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily. It was brief and fleeting. A question meant for a one second response of "Nothing." he assured as she reentered her sleeping cycle.

He turned to his side and faced his mate. She had fallen back asleep.

He kissed her temple, "It'll always be you."

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have supported me through comments/reviews, favourites and follows. Reviews are honestly so encouraging. Once again, thank you. The next chapter will contain a work out scene at the gym :P**


	9. Work It Out

**Thanks so much for reading and leaving really supportive comments for me. I really love reading the feedback I get. It makes me 100% more motivated to continue this fic. Anyways, enjoy and look forward to the next chapter. Also, this chapter is much larger and longer than the previous ones so if you thought this one would be a quick read, it shouldn't be. Relax while you read this chapter. Thanks again :)**

Ch 9

Chloe awoke to the sound of humming. A blissful and colourful voice that was surprisingly irritating.

Chloe dug her face deeper into Derek's arm and groaned until she heard an irking muffled snicker. The blonde shot up and scanned the room to find her best friend perched over the bed with one hand holding her cellphone and the other covering her mouth. Tori breathed in and out shaky and heavy. Tori knew exactly what she had been caught doing and she wasn't going to deny it.

Their eyes met and Chloe had never seen Tori bolt so quickly before.

"Damn it." Chloe hissed as she plopped back down against the bed thus shaking it.

Sunlight seeped into the bedroom slowly illuminating light throughout it and despite the spectacular morning warmth all Chloe could think was, "I really will kill her."

Derek shuffled his body against the mattress and grabbed at the closest pillow, Chloe. He tugged her half on top of him and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

Chloe giggled. She found herself admiring how adorable he was without his grumpy scowl or worried lips or frowns.

His hands slipped onto her waist slightly tickling her and her smile grew wider.

"Idiot." she whispered playfully.

He nuzzled against her shoulder and he pulled her high enough to do so.

"Derek." she whispered soothingly. "Hey, wake up."

"Hmmmm." he told her.

Chloe burst into soft laughter, God, why couldn't he be like this without sleep induced sweetness?

Chloe placed her hands over Derek's and tapped them lightly as a signal for him to release her.

He didn't.

"Derek?" she tried again but he only replied with small kisses against the crook of her neck.

The blonde could feel the heat rising to her face; her heart beat quickening with every passing second.

Chloe didn't mean to encourage him but she had none the less. She threaded her hands through his hair and moved in closer to his kisses. A small excited breath slipped from her lips which led Derek to move towards her jawline.

Soft, warm kisses inched closer and closer to her lips.

"Derek?" she whispered again.

But he didn't seem to care all too much. He was in his own world, a blissful and blind world that contained a receptive and in love Chloe.

He hesitated over her lips and the necromancer stiffened. He was about to kiss her and he wasn't even fully conscious.

As he moved in, she shifted back begrudgingly.

"Derek." she said sternly. "Wake. Up."

Derek opened his eyes and the sudden realization that revealed itself in front of him was terrifying. She didn't look afraid or disgusted, just concerned and conflicted. Had she just woken him up or had he actually done what he imagined doing?

He reluctantly let her go and she shuffled off him.

"Did I...?" Derek trailed off wearily.

"No, just this." she said as she pointed to the new hickeys on her neck which would be hard to hide without cursed makeup.

He sat up and with absolute regret and stared at the marks he left. "Shit. I'm sorry. I swear, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." she stated as she brushed her fingers through her tangled hair.

"It's not fine. If some guy just did that to you, it wouldn't be fine." he explained with his face in his hands.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, if it's you, it's fine."

Derek blinked for a moment. Had he honestly just heard that? She pitied him so much that just to comfort him, she'd let him kiss her.

He shook his head and stepped off the bed.

He looked upset.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"I don't want you to just be okay with what I do. If you don't like it, you have to stop me. I act without thinking. I'm such an idiot." he told her slowly.

"I didn't just 'let' you do that, Derek. I was okay with it, because it's you, because I enjoy it, because it's YOU." she explained nearly out of breath and fuming.

He didn't understand her confession but concluded that it meant Tori had been right. Chloe was lacking in the boyfriend department to care for her emotionally and physically and he was now her outlet.

Derek shook his head once again. "Okay." was all he said.

Chloe stared up at him utterly confused. Had he truly not understood what she just said? What she had meant?

She groaned and plopped back down on the bed roughly. "Idiot." she muttered. She wasn't about to explain her feelings to him when they seemed pretty fuzzy and new to her.

"It's almost 7 so I gotta get ready." he informed her.

Chloe slipped off the bed and moved to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Derek followed. He leaned against the counter to watch Chloe better. He relaxed and slid incredibly close to her. He faced the same direction as her and stared into the mirror alongside her.

The tall young man balanced his closest arm on top of her head as if telling her she were tiny. He played with strands of hair that tickled her. She giggled and stopped her teeth brushing to remove his hand playfully. She squeezed the toothbrush with her teeth and used both hands to pull his own hand down and restrained it to her hip where she let it stay after letting go of him.

While Chloe brushed her teeth she could see Derek staring at her but brushing as well. He was obviously worried about what he had just done. Most likely worrying about how to control his impulses which seemed completely out of character for Derek. Chloe started piecing odd information together.

From the moment Chloe met Tori, she had always bickered about her siblings. She'd explain Simon's sweet and sickening nature and then Derek's silent, crude, and absolutely unaffectionate mannerisms. Yet all Chloe could see was the exact opposite of Derek. Tori may not have a good judge of character but she had pretty much aced Simon's personality in her own way so why was Derek so different. Tori was straightforward and did her best to state what she believed and everything about Derek seemed off. He was so sweet and he actually did smile, a lot in fact, and he was extremely affectionate.

A blush crept back onto her cheeks as she was reminded of the kitchen incident and him waking up. For a brief moment, Chloe wondered whether he acted differently towards her because she wasn't family.

Chloe spit the remnants of minty toothpaste into the sink and rinsed her mouth out with cool water. She leaned over the counter and stared at her hair. It was incredibly tangled yet she didn't mind Derek seeing her so ruffled in the morning. To her, they already felt like a couple.

The blonde reminded herself of what wishful thinking was.

She picked up her brush and started to comb out the tangles that so evidently caused kinks in her hair.

She brushed her hair for a bit and Derek positioned his back against the bathroom wall to wait for her.

She gawked at him."Brush your hair." she ordered as she pointed at his brush. He brushed it through once top to bottom on the left, right and back.

"You're supposed to brush out _all_ the knots." she said as she pointed her hair brush loosely at his hair.

"I did." he defended as he placed his comb down.

Chloe shook her head. She gave a small laugh. Chloe climbed on top of the counter and told Derek to quickly face the wall. He listened obediently.

She took his brush and began combing out knots in his hair.

Chloe finished with his hair and placed down the brush.

"Can I braid it?" she asked.

Derek stepped away from her and faced his roommate. "What?"

"Can I braid it?"

Derek stared at her pleading eyes blankly. He desperately tried to resist her but found no success. He wanted to give her the world and with a smile like the one she was giving in that moment, Derek found himself at a loss for words.

"Please?" she added innocently.

"Fine." he huffed.

Chloe cheered and her smile had grown with excitement and something else he couldn't decipher.

He stood back where he was told to while he felt slight tugs here and there. He listened to her breathing intently and the struggling rhythm brought a smile on his lips.

"Done." she said happily. She admired the work she did and when he turned to look at her, Chloe decided that she really liked his hair away from his face.

"You should tie your hair back more often." she told him. She gave a small laugh before hopping off the counter. "It's cute." she mumbled.

Derek had, for once, caught what she had said and he nearly collapsed. "You're cuter." he threw back.

Chloe spun around and matched his blush. "You're the cutest." she argued.

"Then you're… you're-" he tried. Nothing came after cutest.

"I win!" she said with victory. She hopped off the counter and moved towards her dresser and began sifting through clothes.

"No, you haven't yet." he said as he opened his closet to find clothes too. "You're… you're adorable." he finally said, he was facing his hung up clothes cluttered with dresses beside them.

Chloe could feel her ears burning. "Then you're gorgeous."

"You're beautiful."

"You're wonderful." she huffed.

"You're extraordinary."

"You're crazy!" she exclaimed.

"You're crazier!"

"But you love me for it." she teased. Her hands resting on her hips and she puffed her cheeks.

"I do." he laughed.

As his laughed died down Chloe cleared her voice to break the crushing awkward silence, "I think I still win." She chewed at her lower lip gently and tried to hide her smile. The necromancer turned back to her dresser and pulled out tank top and shorts.

Derek took out clothes and slipped them on easily.

He didn't know what to say or whether she understood what he had said. He at least really hoped she didn't understand it.

Chloe walked over to the bathroom and told Derek she'd change in there. He nodded and gave a small smile to tell her it was cool.

Derek, of course, finished quickly seeing as all he had to do was put the clothes on. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"You done?" he asked. He wondered whether she was freaking out in there or whether she was honestly just taking her time.

"Almost." she said as she switched her pajama top into a tank top. She then saw the visible light dots marked across her neck. She seethed. "Idiot." she said which Derek was sure was meant for him.

He patiently waited for her on the bed as he scrolled through his phone idly.

Chloe picked up concealer and dabbed it against her neck to hide the marks.

She walked out and saw how Derek had waited for her. She pranced over to him, smiling, placed her hands on either shoulder.

"Okay. I'm good now."

He stared up at her neck and could smell the thick chemicals clinging to her but understood that she couldn't just walk around with love bites everywhere so freely.

The couple walked down the stairs talking about what they'd be doing for the day.

She reached downstairs and Tori sat at the counter smiling widely at her phone.

"A text from Ashton?" she asked.

At first, Tori hadn't responded. Chloe moved to grab a towel and rinsed it out to wipe the counter before eating and then heard "Haha very funny." from a mocking Tori. A shit eating grin plastered on her lips as she eyed the two.

Chloe tossed the wet towel at Tori who dramatically squeaked.

"I'm joking. I'll stop." she said as she threw the towel back.

Chloe started wiping the marble surface and waited for what Tori would say next.

"I noticed more space in my room." she said finally.

"Derek helped me move it." the blonde explained cautiously.

"I see." she glanced up at Derek who stood by the toaster waiting for the bread he put in to pop. He watched his sister as he waited, wondering whether she would give away any important details about Ashton and Chloe.

"You had fun last night right?" Tori said as she gestured to Chloe's neck. She looked down to check whether she had missed one. She had.

Chloe cursed and looked back at Derek pleading with her eyes to tell him, 'Look what you did!'

He glanced at the tiny mark and smiled, 'Sorry.' he mouth.

Chloe shook her head and pursed her lips at him.

The necromancer faced her best friend who was raising an eyebrow at her.

The popping of the toaster made Chloe visibly jump. Tori snickered and looked back down at her cereal.

Derek reached for small plates and placed the toast down in each. "What do you want on it?" he asked her.

"Butter please." she said as she turned to him momentarily to answer. He nodded and proceeded to spread what was asked of him.

"Jelly." Tori said.

"Wasn't asking you." Derek laughed as he handed Chloe her plate.

Tori rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, we're going to the gym tonight. Get your exercise mojo on Chlo."

"Yeah yeah. Only treadmill for me."

"We should take up yoga too Chloe." Tori suggested.

"Why?" Chloe groaned.

Tori glanced up at Derek who seemed to listen too intently to what they were speaking about.

"There's a super hot instructor there. Imagine watching him do _all those_ stretches. Watching the bends of a toned body. You'd have to move your hips and twist those curvy-" before she could finish explaining Derek cleared his throat.

Tori took a deep breath, "Anyway, I think we should. Your thoughts Chloe?"

"I don't know. I guess getting more flexible could be good for me." she reasoned.

Worry creased Derek's brow.

"Cool. We can sign up today at the gym." Tori exclaimed happily.

They continued to eat and Tori seemed to be enjoying Derek's squirming and he knew his sister knew a lot more than he would ever tell her directly.

"Oh yeah, Simon took the car today." The clever witch added in casually.

"What?" Derek said shocked.

"Yup, he needed it last night and hasn't come back. Gotta either use Chloe's car or bus."

"I'll drive you. It's no biggie. I have a casting meeting close down that way anyway. If you don't mind getting to work a little early, I'll drive."

"Sure. Thanks." he said as he finished his toast and dusted his hands over the sink. He held his hand out and waited for Chloe to place her plate on it. When she did he began soaping it. Chloe slipped beside him just as fast and waited to rinse it as he casually handed it to her.

"It's like you've been here for ages." Tori said snarkily.

"What can I say, I adapt quickly." he said back.

Chloe dried her hands on a towel and told Derek that they had to leave now.

He agreed and moved towards the front door.

"Later Tori!" Chloe called back as she picked up her keys.

Chloe slipped into the driver's side of the car and started the ignition.

"Thanks again." he said as he searched for the handle on the car that would pull the seat back further.

"Bottom front." she said as she pointed to the spot on her own seat.

He reached and the chair slid back.

"Thanks."

He got in and got himself comfortable.

She began driving and seemed to relax while she drove. Her gaze concentrated on the road intently.

"Do you listen to music in the car?"

"Sometimes." Chloe responded.

"What type?"

"Pop." she blushed, "Tori would always turn it on and now I like it. How about you?"

"I don't really listen to anything."

She nodded her head understandingly.

"The silence is nice sometimes."

Despite her comment, Chloe moved to turn the radio on. Music softly strung out from her car stereo and she hadn't cranked the volume quite just yet and Derek was thankful for it.

"This is my jam!" she said excitedly as she reached to turn the volume up but refrained. Derek reached to turn it up for her and she smiled at him briefly before turning back towards the road. She bobbed her head ever so slightly and sung to the melodic chorus. The wolf didn't mind listening to pop music if she was going to look so cute dancing to it and on top of that, sing along.

He smirked before turning towards the window and humming the melody.

…

"Okay, I'll see you tonight. I'll pick you up when you're done, then we can go to the gym. Tori always gets there first."

"Straight there?"

"Yeah, I already have all my exercise stuff in a bag at the back." she said as she jabbed her thumb towards the back seat.

"I didn't get my stuff."

"I'll go home after the meeting so I'll get it for you. Where is it?"

"Bottom drawer. Thanks."

"No problem. See you." she said before driving off.

Derek turned and walked into his building. It seemed to have more life in it now that he had come back after a break.

"Morning." he said to the front receptionist who nearly gasped at his unusually good mood.

"Morning." she said back with a softer expression. She looked at the car that had dropped him off and saw a young blonde woman. She assumed a new girlfriend had gotten him to smile for once. She thanked the girl driving away mentally.

Derek walked into the lab and went straight to his office to place down his things. He headed towards the separated rooms and slipped on a lab coat. A smile sat on his face for an unusually long amount of time which one coworker seem to point out.

"Hey Derek."

"Morning."

"You weren't here yesterday or the day before. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just got a little sick. I needed a break or so I'm told." he said with a small chuckle.

The fellow worker turned to him suspiciously.

"And who was this person who informed you of that?"

Derek paused, he let out a small sigh, "My sister's best friend."

"Have you ever met her?"

"Yeah, recently." he said with high spirits.

The man nodded his head piecing together what he was told. "Love." he said light-heartedly but was still heard by Derek's keen ears.

Derek blushed and held one hand over half his face in an attempt to hide it.

His fellow worker laughed. He patted Derek on the back, "Good to see you so happy."

…

Chloe came to pick him up just as she had said she would. Exactly on time too. He was sure Chloe wasn't the punctual type but she proved him wrong.

He hopped into the car thanking her again for driving because of his stupid brother.

She laughed, "It's fine. I like driving with company."

They got to the gym with large tinted windows.

She walked in with Derek behind her and went to the front desk. She flashed her membership and then asked for Kari to come over.

The woman sitting at the desk nodded and called over the excited woman named Kari.

"I need a membership card for my friend." Chloe explained. The young brunette glanced up at Derek and once overed him.

"Friend?" Kari repeated playfully.

"Tori's older brother."

"Sure." Kari said as Derek pulled his wallet out and payed for it. "Thanks." he said gruffly.

Kari gave a small smile and leaned over the counter and motioned for Chloe to move in. The blonde moved her ear towards Kari. "He's hot." Kari informed Chloe.

The blonde flushed and shushed her friend.

"He can't hear." Kari reminded.

'Yes he can' thought Chloe.

Kari walked with Chloe and chatted with her while Derek was directed towards the weights casually by another taller man. He asked basic questions like, "How much do you usually do if you do at all?" and Derek told him he had switched gyms so he was familiar with the equipment.

Chloe stepped onto a treadmill that had been beside Tori.

The witch waved quickly before refocusing herself.

Chloe started with a small jog and spoke with Kari who monitored her.

"Hey, that guy you came in with is totally hot."

Chloe turned to Tori who had the loud beating of music drifting from her ear buds.

"I know." Chloe said giddily.

"Boyfriend?" Kari asked.

"Naw, not yet anyway." Chloe said.

Kari laughed, "Woah, I haven't seen you pick up a guy since high school."

"I know. I'm new to this. But look at him!"

Kari did and could see why Chloe would change her mind about dating someone.

"He's not just hot, he's incredibly sweet. God, he's just so freakin' amazing Kari. Better than anyone!"

Kari reeled on the floor snickering. "I love you Chloe, you're so cute. You kill me." The young instructor wiped away the small tears forming at her eyes, "I'll pray for your wedding to come soon."

"Hey!" Chloe said.

"You know, he's watching you right?"

Chloe's eyes widened. She flushed a little despite the glow of exercise that had already sat on her cheeks.

"Yup. Maybe he feels the same way?" Kari reasoned.

Chloe shook her head. "Nope. He sees me as a sister."

"I'm pretty sure lust isn't something you would see between siblings." Kari explained.

"Well you may see that but I can't, clearly."

Chloe asked Kari to pass her a towel and she did.

"He benches a lot. Shit, look at those guns."

"I know." she said.

"You can't even see him." laughed her old friend.

"I know but he sleeps with his shirt off."

Kari rose a brow. "Huh? Are you guys like friends with benefits?"

"What! No!" Chloe said as she continued to wipe at the sweat around her neck. The peach foundation wiping off onto the towel. Kari stared at the little markings.

She gasped, "Dude. Is that from him?"

"Um. It's not what it looks like." Chloe said awkwardly.

"Dude, that's not a healthy relationship. If he's-"

"He's not." The blonde sputtered quickly in defense.

"You don't even know what I was about to say."

"I do."

Kari sighed, "Look don't let him take advantage of your feelings."

"He's not. He doesn't even know how I feel."

"You know the lust thing makes a lot more sense now."

Chloe groaned, "We aren't like that. If anything, it's the other way around. I'm taking advantage of his obliviousness to romance."

The blonde kept the towel on her neck in hopes that Tori wouldn't see the obvious markings on her.

After an hour of jogging, Chloe rested and began to gulp down water. "Shit, I forgot to pack Derek water." she said after removing the bottle from her lips.

Chloe searched around for Derek but couldn't see him.

She turned to Kari confused.

The young woman giggled and pointed towards a segregated room where heavier weights were kept. Chloe entered the isolated room and saw him busy and focused on a specific exercising device. She walked over to him and hung her face in front of his.

Chloe reached for his towel and wiped away the lingering sweat on him. "Hey." she smiled as he looked back at her. A small smile growing on him. "Hey."

"Forgot water." she told him as she handed him her bottle.

"Thanks." he said as he drank from hers. She had expected him to 'waterfall' the liquid and avoid an indirect kiss but Derek had obviously not thought of it as he handed the bottle back to her.

"No problem." she told him.

She nervously shuffled the towel around her neck.

He spotted the marks and brushed his hands against it. "Sorry." he said.

"I said it was fine." she scolded. Chloe stepped between his spread out legs and rested her forearms on his shoulder.

Derek perched an arm on her shoulders too and played with the tiny strands of hair that had fallen from her high ponytail. He curled it around his finger and almost did so to pull her closer than she already was; his free hand cradling her lower back.

They were hidden behind a large machine and they were both sure no one would see them.

Chloe leaned in and pecked his cheek. "Adorable hair by the way." she teased as she gazed at his short ponytail.

"This game again?"

She nodded.

"Well then, in that case," he looked her body over, "Attractive bites." he said as his finger traced the red marks on her.

She flushed, "Okay handsome." she fished for a compliment. "Hot... eyes?" she said as she inspected the green hues admiring her.

"Well then darling, spectacular bod."

Kari's words echoed in her head, the word lust standing out. Did Derek find her attractive?

"Sexy." she stated as she inched closer to his lips.

"Absolutely stunning." he responded and he reciprocated her movements.

To hell with it.

Chloe's eyes fluttered closed until a loud clang made her jump out of her skin. She stepped away from Derek and peaked around the device they were hiding behind.

She let herself slowly process the fact that they were so close. She started to think he actually liked her or at least craved her in a sexual way.

A groan could be heard from the entrance of the room they had been in.

Chloe stepped around to inspect the noise.

A young man had dropped a cart of weights. He swore as he struggled to pick them up. Chloe smiled and told Derek to come and help the man. He complied but was slightly miffed that they were interrupted. He had finally been given hope for once; Chloe actually seemed like she wanted to kiss him. He thought he could win against Ashton for a brief moment until interrupted.

Chloe struggled to pick up the weights and Derek told her not to try and he easily picked each one up as if it were a pound.

The young worker stared at Derek in awe and froze, "Thanks man." he said shyly.

Derek didn't say anything. He was still pretty pissed.

Chloe nudged Derek's back to que him to use his manners. "No problem." he said as softly as possible.

He turned to Chloe for confirmation to see if that was why she had moved him.

The blonde bobbed her head in acceptance.

Tori rushed through the doors, "Guys!" she yelled.

"Yes?" Derek said irritated as he turned to his sister.

"Wow, Mr grumpy is back." The young witch switched her eyes to Chloe, "Ash is here!" she squealed.

"Then go say hi." Chloe sighed.

"Come with." she said sneakily as she eyed her brother's reaction.

Content from his even more agitated expression, Tori dragged Chloe off.

Ashton had been exercising his legs and Chloe waltzed up to him. "Hey." she said as Tori peaked behind a pillar.

"Hey." he beamed back, "You live around here?"

"Yeah. You come here often?"

They laughed at their cliche lines.

"No. I recently found this place. I don't have any gyms near me."

"I see." She said as she scratched the back of her head. The soft fabric wrapped over her neck slipped and he reached for it.

"There." he said as he repositioned it. He gaped at the tiny marks.

"Not a word Ash." she instructed bossily.

He put his arms in surrender. "Hey, I don't judge. Lovers, friends, not a big deal. What's the difference anyway?"

She slapped his arm at his insinuation.

"Anyway," he began, "You talk to him about mates?"

"I did."

"And?"

"He has one."

"And did he say who?"

She shook her head.

"What an idiot." Ashton said.

"I know right." Chloe agreed.

"Hey, Derek and Tori are watching us, you know."

"I'd assume."

"Tell them to come over."

Chloe turned and called them over. Derek and Tori shared a look before approaching.

Tori immediately hardened her expression, "Hey hot stuff." she said as she avoided eye contact.

Chloe snickered at her friend and received a shove for it. Derek steadied Chloe despite the fact that the blonde did not need the extra support but still thanked Derek for his 'help'.

"Victoria." he seethed.

Chloe tugged on Ashton's tank top. "Derek." she said with jazz hands.

"I can see that. How can I forget? He's the one you wouldn't stop talking about on our date." he said with an evil grin.

Chloe's eyes popped. "Ash!" she yelled as she tried to shush him. He chuckled and held his hand out to shake Derek's.

"I know we met earlier, but hello again." he said formally and with a hint of teasing mixed in.

"Hi." Derek said quickly with a firm shake.

"Well look at the time." Chloe said as she checked her cell phone, "Shower time. I'll see you guys later." she said as she dashed off towards the shower section of the gym.

She sighed as she placed her things in her usual locker and brought only a body towel with her and soap.

The drive home with Derek was interesting to say the least. He hadn't really said anything once she had gotten back from the shower and he had apparently taken one too.

The smell of pine fighting her vanilla scent.

"Soooo." Derek tried.

"Sooo." she said back. The necromancer giggled, "How was your day," she paused, "honey?" She tried out the word, cautious of his reaction.

"Wonderful now that you're in it." He said flirtatiously. "Sweety."

Chloe blushed, she didn't know how much longer he'd be willing to play with pet names but she enjoyed it none the less.

Once they got home, Tori had gone straight to bed.

"You in the mood for dessert, sweetheart?" Chloe asked.

Derek shook his head, "The point of exercising is to lose weight you know." he had dropped all loving pet names by now but it hadn't deterred Chloe.

"I'm fine with being in a constant state of equilibrium, exercise equals eating calories."

She opened the freezer and opened a popsicle. Chloe wrapped her mouth around the icy dessert and enjoyed the red sugary treat.

The blonde sat on the sofa and smiled.

Derek watched as the red of the dessert stuck to her lips. He thought she looked too happy to be eating a popsicle.

"I've changed my mind. Can I have a bite?"

Chloe pulled the treat from her mouth and looked at the red popsicle. "Okay?" she said slowly and suspicious. She held her hand out for him to take it but instead he leaned forward and took a bite while Chloe still held the wooden stick.

She blushed and moved the treat back into her mouth.

"Thanks." he told her. Derek had grown suspiciously bolder with every action he made around Chloe. The blonde was completely unaware of how much hope she was giving him.

"No problem." she breathed as she relaxed into the cushion. "No problem at all."

"One more?" he asked.

She held it out this time and Derek moved to take a bite. She watched hesitantly and suddenly he took a different turn and his lips were on hers. A sweet and sugar like taste exchanged between the two. She closed her eyes and kissed him back; a soft hum in the back of her throat could be heard which told him she was happy.

He knelt down in front of her to get a better angle and cupped her cheeks as they kissed.

They parted for air and she smiled into his next kiss and the one after that.

"The popsicle will melt." she told him.

"Who cares."


	10. Whatever You Do, Don't Mess Up

**Ch 10**

With every kiss, Derek grew less confident. It was the fifth kiss now and the more time he had to process his actions the more he realized how crazy he truly was. Derek drew back from the sweet bliss of kisses and stared into her blue orbs.

"Um." was all he could let out.

"Um?" Chloe mimicked with fun. She watched his actions closely and saw regret written over him. She was perplexed and could hardly believe he regretted kissing her. "Um?" she said in a defensive tone. Her feature altering immediately due to this realization.

Derek took a step back, he had most certainly fucked up now, hadn't he?

" _Um_ what, Derek?" Chloe said with a rising tone.

He didn't know what to tell her. 'Um I fucked up?' or 'Um, are we a thing?' maybe a 'Um, do you even like me?'.

His facial expression seemed to give enough of a clue as to why he stopped.

She furrowed her brows and dug her hands through her hair almost tugging at it. "Are you kidding me?" she said to him but rather, more to herself.

Chloe stood up and looked at the spilled remnants of popsicle.

She got up and grabbed a Lysol wipe to clean up the sticky mess that had dripped onto the wooden floors.

"I-." he tried.

"It's fine Derek, I get it, _this_ was a mistake." she said bitterly. "Unbelievable." she muttered.

"Chloe, I, um-" Chloe stared at him expectantly. She was waiting for him to prove her doubts wrong.

"Derek, would you just spit it out already? What exactly do you wanna say?" she exclaimed, "What is it that you have to tell me?"

"I don't know why you let me kiss you or why you kissed me back but do you, you know, like me?" he asked. It was rushed and clearly not thought through.

Chloe glared at him, "Really? Do I like you? I don't know, does kissing you back answer that, Derek? Is sleeping in the same bed as you, or letting you leave marks on me," she seethed as she pointed to her neck,"even give you the slightest clue?"

Derek took a moment to think.

"Besides, I thought you had a mate? So whether I like you or not doesn't really matter right?" Chloe concluded. She was mad and Derek knew he had to fix whatever he did quickly. Chloe painfully waited for a response and she had never been so in love and infuriated at the same time.

"Yeah, I do." he stated.

Chloe shook her head. "Derek, why did you kiss me?" It didn't look like she was giving the wolf much of an option to opt out of answering so he took a deep breath and answered, "Because it's you. I, you know, like you. You're my mate." he said sheepishly.

A small smile grew on her lips and she shook her head again, "Come here." she demanded as she motioned for him to move in towards her.

He complied and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I hate you." she whispered as she kissed him. It was soft and slow and absolutely perfect. "In case you were wondering, that meant I liked you." she said she she parted with him.

"I love you." he whispered back more endearing than ever before.

Chloe only pressed for more kisses and let them indulge in the ecstasy of pecks and sweet nothings.

She hadn't really heard, "I love you." from a man before and it was honestly incredibly thrilling to hear.

…

"What time do you get off work?" Chloe asked finally after parting for air.

"4:00. Why?"

"Let's go on a date."

"A date?" he said confused.

"Yes, a date." she huffed with a half mock in her tone.

"Where?"

"I don't know. Let's make it super casual. I'm sure you'd prefer that."

Derek nodded his head, glad that Chloe understood him.

"Did I hear the word date!?" bellowed a voice from the upper floor.

Chloe rolled her eyes. She had forgotten to whisper again.

"You've heard wrong!" Chloe called back.

"Oh no I didn't." The voice yelled. Chloe could hear her best friend cackling now.

The pounding footsteps approached the couple excitedly. Tori panted for a moment and looked dazzled by the whole scenario.

"Hey, I got these tickets today." She shoved the tickets into Chloe's hands. The blonde examined what she was just given. "No need to thank me." Tori said pridefully and she flicked her hair back with her nose in the air.

"K." said Derek as if agreeing he wouldn't have thanked her to begin with.

Tori scowled.

"Thanks Tori. But, uh, where is it for?"

"An amusement park! With food and rides and art." she screamed. She bounced excitedly in front of her brother and best friend waiting for the bright smiles she imagined.

Chloe glanced up at Derek, giving him a look of "You okay with that?"

He gave a small nod and Chloe said thanks once again to Tori much more sincere than before.

"No problem. It's the least I can do." Tori said with a large grin.

Derek gave a small chuckle and ruffled his sister's hair.

"Hey!" she yelled as she swatted away his hand.

Once Tori calmed down she spoke again, "Oh and it's for tomorrow."

Chloe glanced back outside and knew that time was ticking away. "We should get to bed." Chloe told them.

Tori rose a suggestive brow, insinuating what their night might hold.

"No." Chloe said as she pointed her finger at her friend as if she were a bad puppy.

Derek played with Chloe's blonde locks as Tori, his sister and new girlfriend bickered away. Derek paused. Was Chloe his girlfriend? She was certainly his lover but did that make her his girlfriend. In fact, Derek wouldn't even mind marrying her on the spot, it wasn't like he'd ever love anyone else. As his thought wondered with Chloe in white, he inched closer and his actions slowly morphed into more intense affection.

Tori stopped mid sentence. "Fine. I'll stop for tonight. Go kanoodle." she said as she motioned with an exaggerated gag.

The witch raced up the stairs in hopes that Chloe wouldn't be able to kill her fast enough.

Chloe shook her head slowly.

Derek and Chloe made their ways up to their bedroom. She let herself plop onto the bed and groaned.

"Derek?"

"Yeah." he grumbled as he began stripping off his clothes.

"Are you my boyfriend?"

The word sent a shiver across his body. It told him that not only was she on the same wavelength as him but that she also wanted him to be her boyfriend if she bothered to ask.

"Yeah." he said with a small smile.

Chloe stared at his beautiful smile and returned it. She was hoping she would be able to see more of it in the future.

After changing and washing up Chloe stifled back a yawn. She crawled into bed and got comfortable.

"I'm gonna go get some water." Derek told her.

The blonde gave a small wave of dismissal as she snuggled up to her pillow.

Derek slipped out of their bedroom and headed down the stairs in the dark quietly. Turning on the dim light over the oven, he poured himself a glass of water. He leaned against the counter and sipped slowly.

He wasn't sure how to exactly date. It wasn't like he had ever been with a girl. In fact, how was he supposed to make Chloe happy? As Derek thought longer, he walked over to the couch to ponder some more. He rested his head back.

Chloe seemed so perfect, he didn't want to mess up their very first date. He wanted everything to go smoothly so that she could see he was certainly worth her expectations. It was hard giving himself merit and value, but according to his 'girlfriend' she seemed to think he was worth it.

He let out a loud sigh; a slow frustrated breath. Was he supposed to worry this much? Derek was sure that going to a theme park was a terrible idea but he had a feeling Chloe would enjoy herself so he was compliant.

Sleep seemed to douse his consciousness but he didn't let it win.

Derek brushed his fingers through his hair. What if Chloe hated him after messing up their date?

He shook his head. She wouldn't, she wasn't a hateful person. He knew at least that much but being romantically involved with him was certainly a different matter. She may not hate him but she could just as easily find another man. Chloe was amazing, brilliant and absolutely stunning to him. She was unique and someone Derek knew he didn't want to ever lose.

The longer Derek worried the more time passed.

Before Derek knew it, the sun was up and so was he. He hadn't remembered ever really falling asleep either.

Shit.

Derek checked himself in the mirror. His drowsiness didn't seem to show so he decided he'd be fine. He'd be fine to walk around all day with a hoard of people around him almost 24 7. He let out a shaky breath. He could do this. He had to.

...

That morning seemed more irritating than Derek remembered. He wasn't sure whether it was the sleep deprivation or just his siblings.

Chloe found her way to the lower floor where Derek's sibling poked and prod at her newly formed relationship. Chloe stretched as she listened faintly to bickering.

"Didn't see you this morning." she said as she stretched out her neck left to right.

"Oh, got up early." he told her casually.

She nodded.

"So." Simon had begun.

Tori rolled her eye, "I knew before you did." she argued.

"No way, I saw their chemistry the moment they met."

"Oh, please."

"They met on the street you know. Chloe bumped into him and bam, sexual tension."

"That's not how Chloe works. I'D KNOW!" Tori insisted.

"Well, you didn't see it. Derek was totally into her."

"Nope. Definitely not Si. Derek probably treated her like everyone else. He was probably a dick." Tori reasoned with large gestures. She turned to Chloe, "Right?"

Chloe didn't want to answer but Tori knew by the silence that her suspicions were correct.

"Ha!" the witch said in triumph.

"Whatever." Simon said reluctantly.

Simon turned to his brother, "Derek, you excited?"

Derek hadn't responded. He was too busy concentrating on staying awake.

"Derek?" Tori asked.

"Derek?" Chloe whispered.

He looked up and glanced at his mate. "Hmm?"

"Oh, so you answer her but not your own family." Simon sighed.

Derek furrowed his brows. He hadn't heard them, honestly. He made a mental note to listen better so he didn't look too distracted. He was lucky he had at least heard Chloe although it may have been just selective hearing.

…

Chloe had insisted that she drive and Derek was more than willing to let her. As she drove she kept the music off, she was too busy fantasizing about their date. Meanwhile, Derek was having inner turmoil trying not to look noticeably tired.

"We won't be there in a while so take a nap okay?" she instructed. Derek briefly wondered whether she knew he was tired or not but decided taking a nap was a good idea.

Derek woke to the sound of Chloe's voice more than half an hour later.

"We're here." she told him smiling.

Derek got up begrudgingly.

The sun beamed down on the couple, the heat that radiated through thick air and convinced people to either walk in shade or stay inside nearby buildings to rest. 'Very little breeze' thought Derek as he struggled to stay alive longer.

"Derek, are you sure you're okay?" she asked suspicious of his actions.

He straightened, "Of course. It's just hot." he explained.

She nodded her head. As they walked Derek instinctively reached for her hand. She jolted her hand back and apologized immediately. "Sorry." Derek mumbled.

"No, it's fine. I want to. It just scared me." she said with a smile. She reached out for his hand as a huge grin crossed her face.

"Have you ever been to an amusement park?"

He shook his head.

Chloe expected more of an explanation but soon ignored that idea.

"I'm surprised Tori got us tickets of all things."

"I'm surprised she got us anything." he scoffed.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Tori's a good friend though and I assume a good sister."

"She gets her jabs at me but overall, she's nicer to me than Simon."

"So is she like that with the whole family?"

"She's a bit snippy with dad but honestly treats him the best."

"Have you spoken to your dad since..." her sentence trailed off and he understood perfectly.

"I have not."

Chloe gave a small nod.

They reached the tent where they got scanned for metal and where bags were checked and voila, they were in.

The blonde gazed at the numerous rides and bounced excitedly. She dragged Derek on ride after ride which only made him ten times more tired.

They were in an incredibly long line up this time and the crowded line seemed to etch away the wolf's sanity.

A young man behind Chloe seemed to be checking her out and Derek honestly thought he'd kill the man. After swiftly shifting places with Chloe to block the man's path, he felt an elbow jab into his back.

He ignored the momentary action. He tuned Chloe out for a moment to listen to what the boy was saying.

All dirty comments about his girlfriend and mifted curses directed towards a 'brute of a man' who ruined his view. Derek clenched his fists. He was about to turn around and punch the guy until Chloe held his fists delicately. He looked at her quizzically.

She soothed him with a soft kiss on his knuckles and reassured him that she did hear and notice and that she was thankful for his actions but not to start a war.

They finally got on the ride and the best part was watching Chloe laugh at every dip.

The blonde reassured Derek she'd go on one more ride and then they can eat.

The line shuffled forward and with the talkative group behind her not paying attention, they walked forward and a girl had stepped on Chloe's heel which propelled the poor blonde forward. Derek grabbed her and steadied her against his chest.

A quick sorry was heard from the girl who then immediately turned back to her friends to resume her story.

Chloe regretted wearing flats at the moment. She balanced one hand on Derek's arm as she lifted her leg to rub her heel. She felt a small vibration throughout Derek's body and glanced up at him to find him growling and giving the girl the dirtiest look.

Chloe lightly shoved Derek's chest, a playful gesture.

"Down boy." she teased.

He looked down at Chloe confused and she could see the bloodlust slowly draining out of his system.

"I'm fine." she reassured.

She reached for his cheek and he bent his head closer to her to let her do so. She moved to kiss his cheek and giggled when a hint of red inched its way on his face.

They were finally going to eat and Chloe was explaining to Derek how much she wanted to eat this one special snack. There was only one vendor for it and she was excited to try it. They lined up and it was definitely going to be a wait. A few people joined their friends in front of the line. Derek grumpily explained he'd fix it but Chloe said she didn't mind. The now even larger group ahead of her ordered the exact snack she desired. The smell wafted past her and it was finally her turn. She ordered and, "Sorry, we just sold the last of it to them."

Chloe's eye twitched for a moment and she sighed.

She was about to ask for something different until she heard Derek growl again. "Are you kidding me? You're the only place that sells that, how did u not stock enough on the product?"

He was irritated and upset and Chloe grew worried.

He was about to start a fight so Chloe took his hand and wrapped her other arm around his; locking his dominant arm.

She quickly ordered something else and the man gave her more as a sorry. She thanked him and dragged Derek away.

They looked for a bench but all of them were full. After awhile, Chloe sighed.

Derek found a spot in the shade. He sat on the ground and with what Chloe wore, she hadn't wanted sit on the dirt. Derek took note and tapped his knee. She giggled before placing herself down in his lap.

Derek had said he wasn't hungry but Chloe was sure that he was just irritable and being defiant.

After every bite of her own food, she fed Derek a bite which he never seemed to refuse each time.

They walked around after, going in buildings to see art, jewelry, clothes and more. Chloe was getting sleepy so she asked whether they should get an ice cream sandwich as the neared the end of the artistic displays.

So they did, they actually got what they wanted at the stand this time. As they searched for a seat, a group of boys walked noisily by. The lankiest of the group was playfully shoved...into Chloe. She grabbed for Derek but had released the icy treat. Derek caught both his girlfriend and her beloved treat.

"Watch it." Derek barked a bit too loud.

"Sorry man." the lanky kid said as he cowered.

Chloe shook her head. She tugged Derek back and pulled him off somewhere. They passed by a stand where she asked for a plastic bag. She sat under a tree with the plastic bag under her protecting her from dirt.

They shared the treat despite Derek's huffing and puffing about an asshole who needs to be careful. When they finished eating she patted her lap.

"I know you're tired as fuck. So lay your head down and let's take a nap."

He had refused at first but the more she insisted, the more appealing the order became.

He rested his head on her warm thigh and was out like a light.

This time Derek felt way better except for the way he was awoken with a crack of thunder.

He jolted up and Chloe smiled at him.

"Hey. You heard that too?" she asked. He nodded.

She got up and stretched. "Let's go find shelter before it gets worse. As they walked towards a far off building there was instant downpour. They dashed off and when the reached the building, they were only slightly wet. They parted ways to go to the bathroom and use the hand dryers to dry themselves.

Derek purchased the only umbrella and sighed when he notice how small it actually was.

Chloe informed Derek that she'd be fine with going home so they went outside in the pouring rain, walking and huddling close to avoid getting wet again.

Derek sighed. He was worried about too much right now. He had been sleepless and cranky all day. He didn't talk all too much and had even fallen asleep and left her to herself for however long. It seemed like one disaster after another and he was concerned.

Chloe watched his inner turmoil.

"Derek."

He looked down fearful.

She pulled him into an intoxicating kiss. Each one separated by loving and endearing words towards him.

"But, I ruined our date." he finally said.

"It wasn't ruined. I still enjoyed myself even if you were high strung the whole time. Next time, actually go to bed." she huffed

"You knew?"

"Of course I did." she teased.

Derek laced his fingers with hers and smiled. "I'm sorry for being cranky."

She didn't say it was okay but she acknowledged his apology.

"Derek, I've been thinking about this since the morning, I don't know if it's overstepping my boundaries but, let's meet your father."

"You want to meet Kit?"

"I do, but mainly because I want you to resolve any problems you left."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to tell him about the jump but I think you should explain why you left. According to Simon, you guys up and left."

"Are you okay with that? Us going?"

"Yeah. I want to be there for you, with you."

"Then it's decided. We'll go home and go on a quick road trip to my Dad's." he said.

Chloe smiled up at him and shifted impossibly closer to him.

After Derek's nap, he was much more awake and talkative. He actually spoke longer and wanted to speak now that he wasn't desperate to keep his eyes open.

Chloe was giggling and even when a man bumped into her she had only said, "Oh, Sorry." before turning back and laughing alongside Derek.

But what the pair would never have known was that the figure they had collided with was now standing frozen still gaping at the sight before him.

The man took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number, "You'll never guess who I just saw."

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favourites. I've been kinda busy with midterms but I'll find time to write the next chapter. Feel free to tell me your guesses as to who is on the phone. Once again THANK YOU so much for your support.**


	11. Meeting Kit

**Thanks for waiting for the next chapter :) I'd like to tell you that this chapter will not contain the conflict introduced in the previous chapter. That will occur later. Anyways, enjoy this one. Thank you for the support and reviews. There are some consistent reviewers and I do read and enjoy your comments. There is also a consistent anonymous reviewer, I thank you as well. :D**

 **Ch 11**

This was going to be a cute, romantic trip for the new couple; an outing commonly known as meeting the parent(s) and now, it wasn't. Derek and Chloe had gotten home from their date and told Simon and Tori their plans. After a mild debate on what was going on, they all went to bed stressed and decided they'd decide the next morning.

So now, bright and early Chloe could hear a "But Chloe, I want to see my Dad too! It makes sense if we _all_ go."

"One big road trip?" Chloe asked skeptically, "And you don't think we'll all kill each other if we drive down together?"

Simon shook his head, "We live together, I'm sure a road trip won't change us. It can't be any worse than we are now." he reasoned.

Chloe thought over Simon's explanation and knew this trip was a recipe for disaster but none the less agreed. "Yeah, sure, fine. Let's _all_ go." The blonde conceded. She lifted her hand up to her forehead and sighed.

Chloe pulled a blonde strand away from her face and tucked it behind her ear nervously. "Derek?" she asked. Tori and Simon seemed to be too engulfed in their argument to pay Derek and Chloe any mind. "Are you okay with them coming? I mean, I don't mind-"

"I don't mind either." he sighed.

Chloe reached for his hand and rubbed small soothing circles on his knuckles. She gave his hand a small peck and said "Good," and released it. "You're ready to talk to your father right? I'm not pushing you to do this. I just wanted you to get some peace of mind. Let your father know and understand why you two left so quickly."

Derek stared down at where she had kissed and somehow felt jealous of his own hand. He made the tiniest pout and ripped his gaze away from his flesh. "No, I think this is a good idea. I want to."

She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then, I'm glad." She moved in towards his lips finding it more alluring than usual with his pursed lips still fresh in her mind. His mouth parted and waited for the ecstasy of kisses he would soon receive.

Chloe pressed her mouth to his and they seemed to mold perfectly into one another. A soft hum in the back of her throat resonated in Derek's ears like music. He returned her enthusiasm with a content shaky breath that was heard as they parted. He kissed along her jawline peppering her with slow pecks until a "AH HEM." broke through their now very public display.

Chloe blushed and buried her face into Derek's chest as if it would hide what they had done mere meter away from his siblings.

"You two go pack… away from us." Tori instructed.

They nodded. It was only going to be one night so just a simple change of clothes, pajamas and toiletries were necessary.

"Finished." Derek said as he folded the last article of clothing.

Chloe stared at her bed, laying out all her outfit options. "Derek, I can't pick. Should I go for the dress or the classic t-shirt and jeans?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I'll be meeting your father, that's why." Chloe huffed and placed her hands on her hip.

"He wouldn't care Chloe. Wear whatever you want."

Chloe looked back at her options, "Maybe I'll go for the dress then. Formal is always better." She then moved over to the bathroom mirror to check her current outfit and sighed, "What about the one I'm wearing right now?"

Derek watched as she checked herself out. Chloe twisted her waist in different direction to see whether she looked good at all angles and readjusted her hair in different styles, making different faces playfully.

The wolf tried to hold back his laughter but did not succeed. "You're too much." he cried. He walked over to her and scooped her up in one motion. She let out a small yelp and clutched her chest, "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." he murmured into a small kiss.

She felt the smile on his lips and kissed deeper as she wrapped her hands around his neck. They stood there for who knows how long and they had become more intensely intimate. Her fingers raked through his hair and small whispers of his name and approval left her lips.

Derek carried her over to the bed for a more comfortable position and she sat on his lap finding it ten times better. Chloe flushed as she wiggled in place.

"Why are you embarrassed?" he asked as he kissed along the crook of her neck.

"I just-I-" she breathed.

"You're adorable, you know?"

Chloe laughed. "Derek you're terribly embarrassing."

The blonde moved in towards his chest closing the gap. She rested her forehead on his and her breath fanned over his lips.

"I beg to differ." he said with a smile as he captured her full attention with their next kiss.

It was hungrier and hotter and certainly uncharacteristic to what she had ever experienced. His hands sat under her shirt, finding purchase on her hip.

Chloe was glad she had met Derek, glad that she coaxed him away from the edge of that roof. She was so happy right now, happier than she could ever remember being.

"Derek?" She asked as they parted briefly.

"Yes?"

"Will you meet my father?" she asked innocently, "Oh, and my Aunt too." she added.

Derek paused. He pulled further from her and furrowed his brows.

"What? You don't want to?" Chloe said slightly hurt.

"Rather than that, it's more, would they want to? I don't think they'd like me." he told her.

"Well if _I_ like you," she paused, "then they will respect that and like you too." the blonde said as she bopped his nose playfully. She rested her now stray hand onto his cheek and pressed for another kiss.

The werewolf chuckled. He reached for her hand and turned to kiss it lightly.

An intrusive knock was heard causing them to part and cool down.

"Did you guys finish packing or are you just making out?" Tori said irritably.

"I'll have you know that we did indeed finish packing." Chloe responded.

Chloe got off Derek and moved away from him to retrieve their bags. She carried both until Derek swiftly took them away as he walked towards the door.

"What a gentleman." she teased as he opened the door for her to top it off.

Tori stood there, waiting, her foot tapping impatiently against the floor.

"I wanna go to Dad's as quick as possible. You guys can suck faces later, I wanna have as much time with Dad as I can get."

"Didn't know you missed Dad so much." Derek mumbled.

Tori glared and pointed her finger in his direction, "You and Simon always hog him. Now that you have Chloe, it'll be easy to get Dad's attention." she said triumphantly.

Derek shook his head lightly thinking it was quite entertaining to see her like this.

Simon approached them and he was laughing, a hardy and obnoxious laugh meant to irritate his sister.

"Yeah right, because he has Chloe, Dad will give him _all_ the attention." He had said it like it were obvious, like he was calling her dumb.

Tori fumed, "Nuh uh!"

"Times ticking." Chloe noted as she tugged Derek away from their sibling fight over their relationship and the non existent one between the couple and the Bae family's father.

They reached the bottom floor and walked to the car to pack the small bags. As Derek shut the trunk he rested against it.

Chloe leaned against his body and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her lower back. The blonde stared up and nuzzled closer to him, her ear resting against his heart.

"Ewwwwww!" whined Tori as she opened up the front door to witness her brother and best friend 'cuddling'.

"I think I'm right. Dad _will_ leave you two alone and I'll get him. I don't see why he'd want to interrupt you two." she laughed.

Simon sighed, "Whatever." seeing that she did indeed have a point.

…

The road trip was interesting. It mainly consisted of Simon and Tori trying to kill each other in such a confined space. They all took turns driving and after a half an hour long argument on what music to listen to, they unanimously agreed on 'no music'.

"I have to pee." Tori announced.

"Tori, are you kidding me? We just passed the exit leading to a pit stop." Simon groaned.

"Well my bad, I only had to pee at this _exact_ and _very specific_ moment." she seethed.

Tori began a series of sighs until her brother finally had enough. Simon pulled over.

"Then go pee." he said as he pointed towards the roadside forest and unlocked the car doors.

"Excuse me?" she gasped.

Chloe could smell the burning ball of electricity starting to form in her hand that would soon fry the car.

"Okay let's calm down guys. I think I should drive."

"Gladly." Simon growled as he got out of the car to switch. Chloe crawled between the space at the back towards the front seat and Derek helped steady her as she did. "Thanks Derek." she said and she settled into the front.

Tori rolled her eyes and Chloe patted her shoulder. "We can go at the next stop." Chloe reassured.

Chloe drove to the nearest town on the next exit off the highway and brought them to a mcdonalds.

Tori rushed in and the blonde nearly choked on her laugh as she watched her bossy best friend nearly trip into mcdonalds.

"Simon, be nice to your sister." she scolded when she finally caught her breath.

"I am." he huffed.

"You've got a weird way of showing it."

"Actually, I gotta go too." he said as he walked into the restaurant as casually as possible.

Derek smiled as he watched his brother leave.

"Is that healthy?" Chloe asked as she parked the car into a vacant spot.

"Yeah, it's _their_ normal."

"It must be nice to have siblings." Chloe sighed.

"Well, Tori and you are best friends so you're practically sisters aren't you?"

It was a rather cliche way of thinking but yes, they practically were. A fleeting thought seemed to pass both of them as they thought that if they were married, by law, she could have siblings.

Derek shook the thoughts from his head. "I need some air." he told her as he stepped out.

Chloe followed suit and locked the car doors.

They walked over to the large trees hovering over the car right in front of the parking spot.

They stood underneath for shade.

Chloe stealthily slipped her hand into his and smiled at him.

She lightly swung their connected hands back and forward.

Derek was certainly not the type to over analyze a relationship but at this point in time he thought her figiting must have meant she wanted to move. The werewolf did the only thing that came to mind.

As she swung again he pulled her into a small twirl and when she returned to face him after one rotation she stumbled into him. He released her hand and hugged her closer.

She burst into a fit of bubbling laughter.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Why?" she asked when she was able to muster words through her giggling.

"You kept moving."

Tears welled at the rims of her eyes and she desperately tried to wipe them away, "God, I love you Derek."

Derek's whole face flushed, his ears had even mimicked his cheeks.

He told her he loved her but hearing those very words returned was so enticing, exhilarating and absolutely intoxicating.

"I love you too." he said softly as he rested his cheek on top of her head.

Her uncontrollable laughter halted. Derek lifted his head to look at her.

The necromancer took a deep breath, all jokes left aside, "I love you." she whispered.

She held herself higher on her toes and instigated a kiss. Derek hoisted his girlfriend up to sit on his arm and leveled her.

"Makes things easier." she mused as she played with his hair.

"Naturally." he said as he leaned in.

…

They had finally arrived to the famous Kit Bae's home.

They all eagerly approached the door, everyone except Chloe who lingered by the car.

"What's wrong Chlo?" Tori asked as she started walking back to her friend's side.

"Nervous." the blonde confessed.

Derek placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I won't tell Dad we're together right away. I think it's better if he gets to know you as 'Chloe' instead of 'Chloe, Dere's girlfriend'." He reassured.

"For now, 'Chloe, Tori's best friend' will just have to suffice." the witch encouraged with a pat.

Simon knocked vigorously at the front door, "Trying to get a head start." growled Tori as she raced over to the door before her father could finish opening it.

When the tall asian man answered, he nearly keeled over. The man rubbed his eyes briefly, wondering whether he was seeing things.

Tori jumped into her father's arm and yelled, "Daddy!"

"Goddamn it." Simon cursed as he pried his sister off their father, whom they were 'forced' to share.

Simon hugged his father while Derek escorted Chloe up to the house and hugged his father.

Before Derek got the chance to introduce Chloe, Tori cut in, "This is Chloe, my house mate. I know it's been way too long since I've come back to see you but…" Tori thought for a moment, "I'm here for a day now!"

"A day?" their father asked, "all of you?"

"Surprise." Derek said in monotone, "May have forgotten to mention I was coming home with three other people."

Mr. Bae rolled his eyes. "Alright kids, come in."

The three of them stepped in with ease. Chloe on the other hand hesitated. Her palms were slicked with sweat and she felt an immense nervousness even though she wasn't meeting him as a girlfriend.

Tori sighed and dragged her best friend in. "She's just shy." Tori told her father. Chloe took her shoes off and followed closely after Tori.

"So, help yourselves to the fridge kids. Um, Chloe was it?"

She nodded silently.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard about you."

"You have?"

"From my daughter over several phone calls."

Chloe laughed nervously, "I hope they were nice things."

He gave a small chuckle, "You should relax Chloe. No need to be so anxious around an old man."

Chloe chewed at her lower lip, "Thanks." she said with a small smile.

"Anyone want water?" Derek asked as he got up.

"Me." She called as she bolted to Derek's side.

They left into the kitchen and Chloe released a breath she didn't know she was even holding.

"I'm so scared." she whined quietly.

Derek leaned down and pecked her cheek, "Don't be. Just be you. Loosen up."

Chloe nodded and leaned up against her boyfriend. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to visualize a strategy to win over.

Footsteps approached but the two love birds hadn't even bothered to move, "I thought you weren't gonna tell Dad yet, if you two act like that then it'll give it away." he advised them casually.

"Right." she said as she moved away.

Derek's face scrunched up, clearly regretting what he had said before. Chloe grabbed his wrist and tugged it lower to move his face closer to hers. With a swift kiss, she parted, "Water please." she said.

He handed her a bottle.

Chloe walked back into the living room where and Tori were chatting away.

Chloe eased into the conversation and when brought out pictures, Chloe's nervousness had flown out the roof.

"OMG, you're adorable." squeaked Chloe as she pointed at a sixteen year old Derek."

"Thanks?" he tried.

"And Tori, who's this?" the blonde asked as her finger hovered over a girl in the picture standing next to Tori. She had black hair, clearly dyed.

"An old friend, that black hair dye was the worst mistake of her life, so we took a selfie to commemorate it."

Chloe then flipped through more and," Simon you dyed your hair?"

"Yeah, it was stupid."

"For a girl." Tori chimed in.

"A cute girl." he corrected.

"Poor Hailey, if she had known how much of a-"Simon silenced his sister with a hand over her mouth.

"Let's show Chloe around town." Simon suggested as a means to avoid anymore banter in front of their father.

"I'd love to." she said as her features softened.

"Race ya." Simon challenged as he bolted towards the front door. Both ran quickly away and Chloe giggled as she watched the two of them.

"I hope they aren't too much trouble at home." said as he slumped into the couch in front of Derek.

"Their not. And by the way, thank you for letting us all stay unexpectedly. Especially me." she said with a smile.

"Anything for family." he told her. turned to his son in hopes to rekindle what gap had grown in a span of about a week.

She nodded and turned to Derek briefly, "Good luck." she mouthed from behind his father as she blew him a kiss and walked away.

…

Tori and Simon had graciously decided to give her a tour of the town they grew up in and told her all their favourite spots.

"Was it hard to get up and leave, Simon?" Chloe asked after seeing their excitement over various spots.

"To be honest, no. People in this town aren't exactly friendly."

"Just by talking to us makes you an outcast." Tori explained.

Chloe looked around and could feel the eyes of others on her back. "I can see that. So I assume I won't be going into any of these places you guys liked."

Simon nodded, "I hope you don't mind. We were never really well liked, but now, after the incident, even less so."

Chloe stopped to listen to some passing conversation. A snide remark about a family of monsters and when supernaturals like them lived out in a mundane environment, they always seemed to be the monsters, the murderers or psychopaths.

Chloe sighed.

A group of women around Chloe and Tori's age approached.

"It's the Bae siblings." The tall copper skinned girl hummed.

"Rachelle." Tori said with venom in acknowledgment.

"What brings a bunch of nobodies back?" Her gaze shot to Chloe who seemed more than confused. "Who's this?" Rachelle asked.

"A friend." Simon stated.

"What's it to you." snapped Tori. She stood in front of Chloe protectively.

"Whatever." she said as she rolled her eyes, "By the way, where's your psycho of a brother."

"Psycho?" Chloe repeated.

"Derek. Their big brother." she said, each word tainted with disgust.

Chloe nodded her head softly, "Oh, he isn't with us right now."

Rachelle chuckled, "Well, if _I_ were him, I'd never show my face here again."

"And why is that?"

"Because the hottest guy in town nearly killed someone. It's such a shame."

"Hottest?" Chloe asked with small smile.

"But it's too bad." Rachelle quickly added.

"Yeah, it _is_ too bad." Chloe said, acting as if she were on Rae's side.

Tori rose an eyebrow, examining her friend.

"It's such a shame that people will never get to see how amazing he is. It's a shame there are too many ignorant people in this town to fathom the difference between truth and rumour."

Rachelle burned a dark red. Her anger surprising even Tori.

Rachelled pulled Chloe in so fast that no one had time to think until Derek boomed out a "Hey!" from the distance, an angry and very loud holler.

Rachelle let the blonde go, her arms in a surrender as Derek approached from the distance. He delicately placed his hand on Chloe shoulder as he examined her making sure she had no injuries.

"Don't worry, wouldn't wanna cripple her so carelessly."

Chloe watched Derek finch. His gaze stuck on her blue orbs begging her to save him. He was afraid and hurt and Chloe could only think of one sure fire way to fix it. She held his hand, shifting closer to him whispering reassuring praises into his ear. She reminded him of her love for him, reminded him of how happy he made her.

The wolf seemed to ease into her touch. The fear seeping out of his green eyes like a fountain.

Rachelle's jaw dropped, "Who are you?" she asked.

"His girlfriend." Chloe snapped. A fierce glare plastered over her dainty features.

"Oh, that's just perfect. I always loved Beauty and The Beast." she cackled.

Chloe felt something in her snap. She wasn't entirely sure how, but it did.

Tori waited in anticipation for what Chloe would say. A smile already stuck to her lips.

Finally, after a deep breath, Chloe spoke. Her words icy, "Rachelle, jealousy doesn't suit you." She said as she pulled at Derek's collar and tugged him into a kiss. It was far too aggressive at first but as seconds passed, Derek soothed her. She loosened her grip and her lashes fluttered as she enjoyed more from him.

She could hear the woman sputter denial after denial.

"Why would I even want him?" she asked as she stormed off.

Chloe pulled away leaving Derek breathless.

"I really do love you." she reminded him.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. She giggled as she attempted to get away from his tight grasp.

Tori slow clapped. Her mouth slightly ajar. "I never liked her. That was awesome Chloe. You officially get the bestest friend award."

Simon ruffled her hair, "That was cool of you." he told her.

Chloe felt like she was a child as she was being praised like this but she somehow didn't mind.

They made it back to the house and Derek and Chloe insisted they make dinner for everyone. Kit obeyed their wishes and admired how the two worked so well in the kitchen together. It seemed as though they had a rhythm down pat. They served the delicious food and they honestly enjoyed each other's company over a meal as a family. Chloe blended in perfectly and it surprised Kit.

The doorbell rung and Simon jumped up to check on it.

There, on the porch of the Bae family's home stood an old friend, Andrew. Simon and Derek hadn't really seen Andrew in a long time. They last saw him in their teen years. Simon hugged the man and asked how he was and what he was doing here.

"Since the incident, I've been visiting kit." he said.

Derek listened from the dining room. He stiffened.

Chloe tugged his arm. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

The thing that was wrong seemed to walk into the room. The older man seemed to observe each member in the room. His gaze soft until it reached Derek.

He had eyes that judged; eyes that condemned. Chloe reached for his hand underneath the table. She rubbed the back of his hand and inched closer to him. His gaze flicked to her and then back to his food.

"Have you eaten?" Chloe asked Andrew to try and ease the tension.

"Not yet." He told her.

"We cooked, there's plenty. Would you like some?" she offered.

"Yes please, thank you miss-?" he said as he waited for her to fill the gap.

"Chloe." Tori finished for her friend.

Chloe got up and served him food. He sat beside Kit and that night, Derek's half finished plate stayed unfinished.

Derek insisted he'd go on a run after dinner and Chloe held onto his arm. "Are you sure? Want me to join?"

"I'll be fine."

"Promise?" she asked him with her pinky out.

Derek smiled, "Promise." he said as he hooked his pinky with hers.

Derek slipped a hoodie on and bolted out of the house.

Chloe may not have known Andrew but she already didn't quite like him or the way he looked at Derek. The blonde sighed.

She had gossipped with Tori for a while until her throat itched for a drink to quench it.

She wandered through the halls of the house and caught a brief conversation around the corner in the kitchen.

Andrew was speaking to Kit about something. She slipped in and pointed at the fridge. "Mind if I get some water?"

"Oh, I don't think I have any left. I'll go get a pack from the basement." Kit told her as he waltzed away leaving her with this stranger.

Chloe casually leaned against the counter as she waited. "Hi." she said.

"Hello Miss Chloe."

Silence grew stale in the room and Chloe stared at the time on the oven.

"So, I was wondering, how long have you known the Bae family?" Andrew finally said.

"I've known Tori for a really long time. Several years."

"And the rest?"

"Simon and Derek for a little over a week. Why?" she said suspicious.

"I was wondering how much you really knew about Derek."

"Derek? Why?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, please don't take offense. I just meant to tell you to be careful around him."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she said as her voice rose.

"Nothing. Just letting you know. I know Kit raised him to be a good man but-"

Chloe interrupted him, "But what? There's nothing more to say. Kit raised him to be a perfectly fine man. I know exactly what you're getting at and I beg to disagree Sir. Derek is the most amazing man I've ever met. I-" she stopped herself before she admitted to their relationship. She cleared her throat. "I'm gunna go get some air."

"Chloe, I just meant that developing a relationship with a wolf is-"

"Really Andrew? You're gonna bring in his race?" she yelled.

By now, their conversation was way past private.

"No matter what Derek is I wouldn't care. No matter what he did, I wouldn't care either. You know why? Because Derek is Derek no matter what."

She shook her head and slipped a jacket on before storming out of the house.

Chloe had no idea where she was headed but all she knew was that she couldn't stand another minute in the same house as Andrew. Had taking Derek home been a mistake? Was this all her fault? Did Derek feel as shitty as she did?

Chloe found herself in front of a small book store. She entered and seemed to like the wafting smell of bound paper back novels.

The store clerk welcomed her warmly and she tried to smile back, attempting not to let her sour mood seep out.

She skimmed over several books idly then sat by the window to read a book to calm herself as suggested by the clerk who noticed her mood.

The chime of the store door opening echoed. She turned to see who had entered and stared at the beautiful, tall man entering. "Derek." she breathed.

"What's up? Why are you here by yourself?"

"How'd you find me?"

"Dad told me you got into an argument with Andrew and insisted that I immediately find you."

"Shit." she swore. Chloe chewed at her lower lip nervously. Worry creased her brows.

"It's fine." He laughed.

"It's not fine. I made a huge scene. God, Derek. Your Dad is gonna hate me!" she whined.

"He definitely doesn't. He told me over the phone that he was really impressed."

"Really?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah. He said you were defending me. I'm pretty sure he thinks you're in love with me." he laughed.

"Well then, your father is a smart man because," she paused and looked around the store to make sure no one would hear them, She moved her hands to her mouth, cupping it, "I do." she whispered with a small wink and a huge grin.

"Let's go back. Okay?"

Derek held his out to her. She took it, "Alright. But what about Andrew?"

"Dad kinda kicked him out." Derek said as he rubbed the back of his neck."

"Phew." she breathed out.

They walked back in the dimly lit streets. "You know, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Derek, I hope you know that I don't think I'll ever find anyone else as spectacular as you. It wasn't some random coincidence that I fell for you. I'm here with you becuase you were you, this wasn't pity or settling or anything. I'm happy because I met you and _you are truly amazing._ "

"You shouldn't say that." he mumbled.

"And why not?"

"You'll make me love you more than I already do and I didn't think that was even possible."

"You're a sap." she said as she slapped his arm. She gazed up at him. One second she was enjoying the view and the next she was drunk on his kisses.


	12. It's Almost Too Easy

**This is a really short chapter. Expect the next to come soon.**

 **Ch 12**

Chloe scampered around the kitchen. She quickly dried her dishes and shoved the pan she used into the designated kitchen drawers. The sound of clanging rung throughout the house and seemed to wake everyone else. "Sorry." she called to her housemates.

The blonde could hear Tori's fragmented steps from afar as she finished up the last of her clean up.

"Breakfast is on the counter. Heat it up when you can. Later!" she reminded Tori as she rushed to shove her feet into her ankle boots. Chloe quickly tied up her laces and haphazardly threaded her arms through her jacket the sleeves. Tori stretched as she reached the last step leading into the kitchen. "K." she said through a stifling yawn.

"Lock the door for me too." Chloe insisted as she fumbled for her car keys in a tray near the front door.

"Wait!" Derek called as she swung the door open.

Chloe comedically froze as instructed. Derek approached her from behind, leaning over her shoulder and quickly kissed her cheek.

Chloe smiled.

She turned to face him, her hands slipped to his cheeks and Chloe swiftly let their lips meet. "Later." she mumbled onto his lips with a smile and then fled to her car.

As she drove away, Derek seemed to be immobilized. He stood still, watching her car drive off down the street.

Tori swooped in beside her brother, a devilish smile plastered on her face.

"Are you _actually_ swooning?" she teased.

Derek straightened up. He turned to his sister now snapping back to his senses.

"Of course not."

"I think you may have been drooling too." she adds.

"Ha ha. Very funny Tori."

Derek shuffled back and shut the front door. Tori picked up a plate filled with food and began heating it up. She hovered in front of the microwave while Derek sat at the counter.

He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey, Derek?"

"Hmm?" he said as he looked up at his sister.

"We didn't really get the chance to tell Dad about you and Chloe."

"I know, but I'm sure he can tell. I don't think I really need to tell him."

Tori sighed, "Yeah, but Chloe would have wanted you to tell him."

Derek perked up, "Did she say that? She never-"

"She didn't tell me that but I feel like she wanted to formally be introduced to Dad as your girlfriend. Maybe not yesterday with what happened and all but definitely one day." Tori paused, "Or maybe you can just wait until you introduce her as your fiance."

Derek's face went a flame. He buried his face into his hands to hide his embarrassment. It wasn't like marriage hadn't crossed his mind before.

"Derek?"

"What?" he groaned.

"She makes you happy right?" Tori's features seemed to soften, a small smile lit up her features.

He nodded. "She does." Derek looked off into the distance as if remembering something funny. A smile blossomed and it was something vastly surreal for Tori.

She shifted over to her brother and ruffled his hair, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Derek mumbled.

Tori brought a stool on the opposite side of Derek across the counter. She settled in and served Derek his portion that Chloe had gracefully taken her time in preparing.

"You and Dad spoke about stuff right?"

Derek nodded.

"I'm glad. I think Chloe's really good for you. She's so-" Tori paused to think. Her best friend was certainly many things.

"Perfect." Derek sighed sadly. His brows crinkled as he chewed his food.

Tori rose an eyebrow, it was a word she would not have used.

"You know, maybe perfect for you or perfect with you, but Chloe still has her flaws. She's not an idol, Derek. Just remember that. She's made mistakes just like anyone else. Don't go comparing how angelic she is to you because you two are both quite far from it. We all have our sins. Hell, I almost killed her once."

"You what?" he exclaimed.

"It's a long story, searching for Liz, green sweaters, crawl spaces, bricks. Anyways, the point is, we all have a past and we need to move forward. We don't need to measure up to anyone. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They ate and parted ways for work.

…

Chloe was on her way back from a meeting. There were several actors being introduced and she was explaining her next main film concept. She was in an _utterly_ good mood. Chloe saw a small cafe that she had passed by a million times and decided to pull up to it for once.

It was quaint and rather quiet. She looked around as the smell of coffee wafted through the air.

Chloe ordered a latte and sat at a window seat. She was sipping her drink slowly as she thought of all the events in the last week. She could feel herself smiling like an idiot. Chloe released a small sigh. Derek made her feel like she was special; it was new and she had never truly received this type of affection before.

Chloe admired him.

She admired his strength and sense to protect his family. He was dedicated to them and Derek most certainly was loyal. God, was he loyal. She didn't need to feel insecure about Derek being around other women. He made her feel like he'd never lay eyes on anyone else. It made things easier knowing that she was his mate. Derek would _always_ choose her and that made her heart flip. It felt amazing to be told that someone loved her.

The necromancer blushed and took another sip of her drink. She breathed in the steam from her latte contently.

Chloe adored him.

The blonde felt safe when she was with him. She felt like she needn't worry about anything. Derek was this strange anomaly in her life now and she loved every moment of it. She was excited to go home and see him. Chloe was absolutely thrilled by the idea of sleeping next to him every night and she loved waking up beside him every morning.

Chloe desired him.

She lived off of his smile, his voice, his everything. She had sought out love for so long without realizing it. He was perfection to her. She loved his scowl and simply anything he did, flaws and all. She thought it was absolutely crazy of her to fall so fast but how could she help it? She wanted to kiss that beautiful face of his as much as she could for the rest of her life.

And most of all, Chloe thought she might love him. Or perhaps it was just that she could certainly love him in due time. She couldn't be sure of love but she felt like she could have it with him. Chloe understood how hasty their relationship had been but she didn't mind. So long as she was wrapped up in his arms learning more and more and more about him, she would be happy.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked, breaking her out of her thoughtful stupor. The blonde could feel a small shiver up her spine.

"Yes." she said immediately in defense.

A chuckle came from beside her. Chloe cocked her head towards the voice and there stood a tall man. He was a few years older than her but she could tell who he was undeniably.

"Hey." he said as their eyes met.

"Ramon?" she asked perplexed.

"Yup." he said pridefully. He sat in the seat in front of her.

Chloe jolted up. "You're not welcome here. Leave me be."

"Always were the feisty one." he reached for her wrist and pulled her back down.

"What the hell do you want? Just leave me alone."

"No can do. I think Liam would love to see you again."

"No!" she yelled as she yanked her hand from his grasp.

The cashiers turned to the two. Customers whispered about.

"I'll see you around." he told her as he noticed the now very unwelcoming atmosphere in the shop.

"Go away Ramon." she growled as she moved further away from him. The blonde could feel her palms sweat.

The manager walked over and kindly told him to leave. He did but not before pulling Chloe in by the collar of her shirt, "I'll be back." he whispered.

The snarky wolf pranced off.

Chloe wasn't about to just walk outside after that. She sat in the store an extra hour longer.

The necromancer was a very capable supernatural but Ramon had always given her the creeps. She wasn't sure she could keep herself entirely safe with her powers alone right now.

Chloe took her phone out and dialed home.

"Hey, Tori, pick up, please." Chloe said as the machine recorded each word.

Half way through her rambling, Tori answered , "Hey."

"Hey." Chloe said with relief. She got up and started to head for her car. "I'll be home in a little bit. I took a smidge of a detour today."

"Yeah, sure. Simon is cooking tonight so take your time." Tori laughed.

Chloe nodded, "Sure. Um, I saw Ramon today." The blonde wedged her phone between her cheek and her shoulder. She shuffled around her purse for her keys and unlocked her car door.

"What? You okay?"

"Yeah."

She sat and attempted to start the ignition.

Nothing.

Chloe tried again.

Nothing.

"What the hell?" Chloe growled as she tried a few more times.

"What?" asked Tori.

"Stupid car." Chloe said.

She stepped out of her car and sighed. Chloe rested against the metal contraption and told Tori her car had stopped. "I'll be home even later apparently. Eat without me. I'm gonna call for help to tow this thing away."

"Alright. Good luck and be careful. Call me if you run into any more trouble."

"Thanks."

Chloe hung up and released another sigh.

The necromancer called up the company she knew of and patiently waited for a tow truck.

She tapped her foot absentmindedly.

The truck pulled up and Chloe smiled. "Finally." she breathed.

The man parked and stepped out of his vehicle.

Chloe's eyes widened with every step the man took. "Ramon?" she whispered.

The blonde stumbled back and bolted back towards the cafe.

Ramon caught up to her easily.

"You messed with my car?" she said surprised when his firm grip found its way around her wrist.

"Of course. I said I was bringing you back to Liam."

"Look, me and Liam are through. Just leave me alone!" she begged.

Ramon tugged her towards his truck.

"How did you even pick that call up?" she asked in an attempt to distract him in some way.

"I messed with your car for a reason. We work for a car company."

Chloe groaned. "I really hate you."

"I do too. All I ever heard about back in high school as Liam's best friend was about 'Little miss perfect, helpless Chloe Saunders, Queen of the fucking school, Liam's adorable angel'. Makes me sick." he spat.

"I didn't ask for that. I didn't even do anything." she cried.

"Mhhm." he says. "That's even worse."

Chloe pulled away in a last ditch attempt to get away from him.

It's absolutely useless when she had a werewolf holding her back.

There isn't a point in screaming either; he'd only shut her up in a much worse way. She sighed dramatically.

Chloe used one hand to quietly dial Tori again. The line rung but no one seemed to immediately pick up. She let the voicemail run and placed her phone in her pocket.

"Where are we going Ramon?" she said a little loud in hopes that her phone would pick it up.

He turned to her slightly amused by her question. Ramon opened up his truck door and took out a cloth. Her eyes widen. "Ramon, wait no, ple-"

A sticky sweet sleep sweeps over her as she breaths into the cloth. She feels her body go heavy, she slowly loses her senses. Her sight betrays her and she can feel herself break down.

Ramon carried her to the passenger seat and carefully buckled her in. He bound her hands and legs and hopped into his seat.

Before Ramon started his car, he heard a small electronic voice. He turned over to the sleeping blonde and listened attentively for the voice again. He patted down her pockets and low and behold, her phone. Ramon threw her phone out the window and drove off.

"It's almost too easy." he laughed.


	13. I'm On My Own

**Hey everyone. Thank you for the reviews. I get super hyped when I read them and I'm very thankful. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Ch 13**

Chloe awoke to the familiar shrill of two voices bickering. She could hear them pacing around and throwing insults one after another.

"What the fuck Ramon!" he yelled. "Of all people, Saunders? We have Boss coming over today! Goddammit."

"I did it for you, Liam. I thought you wanted to see her."

"Like I told you before, I don't care about her. What the fuck is she doing here? After that stupid call the other day, I thought we established that I didn't care!"

"No, you definitely do care. I'm trying to help you get back with her."

Chloe listened to more pacing. A large huff filled the room.

Liam groaned. "Chloe, I know you're awake. Get up." he ordered.

Chloe slowly sat up and stretched. "Hey." she said bitterly. "Happy to see you too."

"Hey, I didn't bring you, look at him." he said as he rolled his eyes to match her and jabbed a finger at Ramon.

"So this is _my_ fault?" shrieked Ramon. "I'm just trying to help you."

"I'm not in love with her. Besides, she reeks of mate!" he yelled.

"I know but I just thought that-"

"No, Ramon, I don't need her."

Ramon sighed and approached Chloe.

She stumbled backwards, her arms up in a defensive pose. She desperately tried to keep her breathing shallow.

"Ramon, leave her alone." Liam said as he rested against the wall. "You're freaking her out. Quit it."

Chloe would have been relieved if not for the fact that it was Liam Malloy who was protecting her.

Ramon spun around, "See, you do care!" he exclaimed frantically.

Liam shook his head, "Look we were actually happy once. Of course I don't want to kill her."

"Kill me?" squeaked Chloe. "Look, you guys don't need me here right? So I can just show myself out." she said shakily.

"Wait!" Liam called.

"What!" she threw back. Chloe desperately wanted to leave, she could feel how close other bodies were to this building, or what she presumed was a warehouse.

"You actually can't." Liam told her anxiously.

Ramon growled. "I'm gonna kill you!" He charged for the blonde and she swiftly shuffled out of his path; each time, she got slower and closer to being harmed.

Liam quickly intervened and held back his best friend. "What's your deal man?" he asked as he tightened his grip around his friend.

"You're totally in love with her! You don't even want her to leave."

"Dude, she can't leave because we have Boss coming today. Her scent is already here you idiot."

"But you haven't been with anyone _since_ Chloe!" he yelled.

Chloe rose an eyebrow at that. Liam looked sheepishly at her.

"Really?" she said with disbelief.

"That's…" he paused.

The room grew silent. They patiently waited for an explanation.

"Because I'm bi." he stuttered out.

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, I know. It's kinda hard not to notice."

"What?" Liam asked surprised.

"I was with you for a while, don't think I didn't see you check out everyone, literally everyone." she laughed light-heartedly forgetting the fact that she was in any danger.

Ramon pulled his way out of Liam's grasp to stare at him properly.

"You're bi?" he asked curiously, hope burrowing its way into his heart.

"Yeah." he responded quietly.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "He's in love with you." she groaned, "God." Chloe mumbled.

They both turn to the blonde and in unison said, "He is?"

They turned to one another shocked, "Wait which one?" they said again ensinck.

"Isn't that obvious?" she hums.

"I love you." Liam burst out.

Another gap of silence filled the room.

Chloe tried to hold back her laughter.

Ramon's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yeah." Liam responded as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I do too. I always have. That why I-" he turned to Chloe, "why I've always hated her."

Chloe rolled her eyes again. She sat down on the ground and waited for this to all end.

"Okay, great, you both love each other. Congrats, but seriously, I wanna go." she whined.

"I'm sorry Chloe, you can't. Since Boss is coming today we're actually in trouble. If he smells a human here he won't _just_ kill us."

Chloe's whole body went rigid. "This is all _your_ fault." she fumed as she pointed at Ramon.

A young man, probably in his teens, dashed in. "Mr. Malloy, he's here." he said urgently.

Chloe jumped and started to pace. "Why would he kill me? Who is this Boss guy?" she exclaimed.

"We kinda work as drug dealers for wolves. We use something a lot stronger than what regular humans use. If an outsider, specifically a nonwolf, is in on the business, it's like we're breaking his trust, breaking the pack. Although, Boss is kinda human."

"What! I thought you guys worked for a car company?"

"We do. But we've been doing these deals for years, we can't just back out."

"What do I do?" she whispered in panic.

"Just go with the flow." Ramon told her nonchalantly.

"Oh, and act bad ass." insisted Liam.

"Liam, I swear-" she growled until a hand covered her mouth.

"They'll hear." he whispered.

She nodded obediently and scowled.

A group of men walked in, bulky and honestly looking rather brutish.

Chloe inched closer to Liam for reassurance.

He lifted his brow to her. She mouthed a, "What?" to him before facing back to the group entering.

The man who seemed to be in charge scrunched up his nose. "What's a human doing here?" he barked.

Liam spoke first, "She's one of us. She works with us, a new recruit."

"She's definitely not with us." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her. "She has that mated scent all over her, and it's from another pack." he took another whiff, "A lone wolf." he corrected.

"Well, she's an old friend of ours."

"I strictly said no humans." he growled.

"We know, but-"

"She's not human." Ramon added.

Chloe hoped he wouldn't divulge anything else.

"She's a necromancer." he added.

Liam and Chloe turned to him ever so slowly; rage washing over their eyes.

He recoiled and took a step back from them.

"Oh?" the man said amused. "She doesn't smell like-"

Chloe interrupted, "Death? Yeah, what a shocker. A necromancer that doesn't smell like what she raises." she said sarcastically.

"You can raise the dead at your age?" he asked. Amusement bloomed.

Liam sighed. "That's right. She's extremely useful. Which is why she's with us now."

Chloe tugged at his sleeve to tell him to shut up.

"Prove it." he said.

"I can't, not in broad daylight. What if someone sees?"

"We'll just kill them." he said nonchalantly.

Chloe shrunk behind Liam again.

"Does your mate know about this?" he asked.

By mate, she knew he meant Derek. What was the best response though?

"No. He doesn't need to know." she said firmly. She didn't want to involve anyone else.

"So you're going to raise the dead for us. What ingredients do you need?" he asked. "I'd love to see it. I've never met a necromancer."

"Well, I just need-"

Ramon interrupted her, "Oh, she doesn't need anything. She can do it with nothing."

Chloe whipped her head over to him again. "Really?" she asked. Her face scrunched up with incredible furry.

"Were you about to lie to us?" the man asked as he inched closer to Chloe.

"Of course not." she told him.

"Good. Then you wouldn't mind raising the dead right now."

"Now?" she asked timidly.

He pulled out a gun and shot the younger boy from before. Blood splattered against the dull gray cement floor. She stood, wide eyes at the fresh corpse.

"Why would you do that?" she yelled.

"You were taking too long. Besides, we needed a body."

"There's other bodies around here. I can _feel_ them around here."

The man rose a brow. He stayed quiet to think.

Chloe turned to Liam, she was afraid, she would admit it a hundred times if she needed to.

"Why are there bodies around here?" he asked.

Liam and Ramon shared a look.

"Girl, show me where."

"Um…"

Liam pulled Chloe back, "Didn't you want her to raise the boy. Forget the other bodies."

"You know, we've been hearing that there we're some man-eating wolves out this way. You two have always done some pretty suspicious deals."

"No way. That's definitely not us."

The pack approached them now. "I bet this girl is in on it too. Do you make her raise the corpses you eat?"

Chloe stuttered, "No w-way. Let's all just calm down okay?"

She was shaking now and she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"We can prove it isn't us." Liam blurted out.

"You can?"

"Yeah, its her mate who does it."

Chloe couldn't help herself. She swung her fist and punch Liam in the face.

He wobbled backwards. "That is a fucking lie!" she explained. "You assholes."

The man who had been asking all the questions chuckled. He pulled his phone out and within a minute, a cloaked man walked in.

He walked along side another group of men and there stood Andrew.

"Andrew?" she whispered.

"Miss Saunders? You're with _them_?"

"I'm not sure whether that's a good thing anymore." she said sardonically.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Liam and Ramon here might be the man-eaters we've been hunting down. They say it's her mate. What do we do?"

Andrew smiled, "Her mate? As in, Derek Souza. He lives with her or so I hear."

Chloe felt her heart stop. Andrew had just divulged the name and general whereabouts of her lover to a pack that would or could kill him.

Chloe quickly raised everything she possibly could in the area. There were numerous but she had no choice. They were going to kill her and they were going to kill Derek with Andrew's instructions.

A gurgling noise dragged its way closer to Andrew. She raced for the door and other raised beings and creatures surrounded her as she let them in. "Protect me." she instructed as she weaved her way through them.

They became her shield no matter how much she hated raising them.

She needed time to think. She needed help.

She couldn't run forever, though. They could hurt Derek. She had to find a way to move the blame on the real culprits. She had a feeling that the real man-eaters were Liam and Ramon which was a rather unsettling. If she tried to prove it was those two they would just blame Derek no matter how hard she tried.

Could she convince them to let it go? Did she have to kill them? Chloe pressed herself against the cool brick wall somewhere in the area.

Tears welled at the rim of her eyes and she stood, shocked. She was trapped and she didn't know what to do. No one here was on her side.

A pair of hands grabbed at her shoulders, it was Liam. "Shit, Chloe, we're in for it. They're gonna kill us for sure. I don't know how we're gonna get out of this."

"Listen, you two got me involved and-" Chloe filled the pause with a slap across Liam's face. "And now, I'm gonna have to fix what you liars did."

"Chloe, we could try to kill them if we-"

"No. There is no 'we'. You two fucked up enough for me. What makes you think I'll even help you?"

"Because they'll kill your mate. You have no choice."

"Liam, you and Ramon better run. Because, so help me God, I might kill you guys before they can. I'm gonna stay here and handle this."

"What?"

"You heard me. Just go. I better never ever see you again." she said as she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." he told her as he took Ramon and ran. There was no real hesitation. Sure, he didn't want her to die but he valued his life and reputation more than hers.

Chloe walked back towards the warehouse where the dead would be lurking.

"I can do this." she told herself.

"I have to."


	14. Rescue

**Thanks so much for the wait. I will not be posting until my exams are over. Uni stress has made me pretty angsty and I'm sure you can tell. Thanks for the support and reviews. I really appreciate them.**

 **Ch 14**

Ramon and Liam fidgeted in their seats as they drove further and further from the warehouse.

"We can't just leave her." Ramon said through the silence.

"I know." Liam seethed. He checked his rearview mirror for the hundredth time.

"Then what are we doing?"

"I'm gonna go get her boyfriend."

"What? What's he gonna do? How are we supposed to tell him 'Hey, I kidnapped your girlfriend and now she's surrounded by a pack of wolves!'. That'll go over real well I'm sure."

"I don't care, I just need to tell him where she is and leave it to him to do whatever."

"What if she dies?" Ramon asked.

"Chloe's life is in her hands now. We're leaving for good, Ramon. She gave me... no, she gave us a chance to leave this all behind and now I will. I won't let her sacrifice go to waste. We can't come back now."

Ramon nodded. "Ok."

They had driven to where Chloe lived based on the information Ramon had mysteriously collected and Liam rushed to the front door. He vigorously knocked. Liam was greeted by a large handsome man who looked as though he were in a hurry.

"Hi." Liam started awkwardly.

"I'm kinda busy, what do you want?" he asked.

"This is gonna sound weird but...Chloe is here." Liam took out a notepad. As he worked on writing an address, he spoke, "So Chloe is in the warehouse. She helped us escape. She's kinda trapped there taking on a few guys. Um, yeah." Liam pulled off a note and handed it to Derek. Liam raced back into his car that had already been running, he rolled his window down and yelled, "Sorry in advance, but she's in big trouble. Good luck!"

Liam quickly pulled away from the house and drove away like a madman. He was leaving everything behind now and this was his first step to freedom.

Derek glanced down at the pink note in his hands. He wasn't sure of its validity. He walked over to his computer and typed in the address. Google displayed a building that had long been out of business. He zoomed into the map to get an image of the area. It was most certainly run down from whenever google last took an area photo.

He picked his phone up and quickly dial his sister's number.

"Tori?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. Hey, so I tracked down her phone through some hardcore hacks and GPSed the shit out it and it led me to this cute cafe. Her car is here but the wheels are busted. Her cell is on the ground and Chloe isn't clumsy enough to just leave her phone so I'm guessing she got kidnapped."

Derek took deep breaths to remind himself that panicking wouldn't help Chloe. "Some guy just drove by and gave me an address to where Chloe is."

"What?"

"I know. It's really suspicious. I don't know if it's a setup or not."

"What did this guy look like?"

"Tall, pale, this guy had a bit of a limp. Definitely a wolf."

"I think that was her ex. Chloe told me Ramon had found her a few hours before she went missing. Maybe they kidnapped her? But why would he want to lead us to her then?"

"Looks like they were in a rush to leave. They were driving in the opposite direction of this warehouse."

"That doesn't make any sense. They have to be lying. Why kidnap her and leave her?"

"I don't know. It didn't look malicious. I would have sensed that. He said something about Chloe saving them. Something about her taking on people."

"Alright. There's only one way to find out. I'm willing to take the risk. Text me the address. I'm gonna find her no matter what."

"Should I join you or should I go after them?" Derek paced around the front door.

"If your wolfie senses didn't sniff out a trick then join me."

The dial tone went flat as Tori hung up.

"Simon, we're leaving!" Derek called.

...

Tori scoured the yard full of buildings, hoping she'd find Chloe faster. The witch was mumbling a tracking spell as she searched. She had a feeling that the freshly ripped up dirt was the cause of necromancy which couldn't be good. She understood how much Chloe hated raising the dead.

Tori continued to wander and used her weak tracking spell as a guide. In this moment, she wished she had bothered to learn more defensive spells from Simon. Tori walked past building after building and so far had found no signs of Chloe. to a building with the back door open and covered in crimson mud imprinted into the wall. The spell seemed to say Chloe was here.

As hope slowly weeded its way out of her heart, Tori came across a building with a back door open. A door that had been covered in crimson mud freshly imprinted onto it. The spell seemed to say Chloe was here.

She peeked in and searched room to room."Chloe?" Tori whispered. Tori skimmed over rooms and didn't see any sign of major life. The witch envisioned Chloe in some room, gagged and alone. "Chloe!" Tori whispered again as panic rose.

As Tori searched, she could already imagine the worst. Series of terrible, gruesome scenes played in her head and she cursed Chloe for making her watch numerous horror movies.

A quick idea flickered in the Witch's head. She had envisioned Chloe in some room, gagged and alone. "Chloe!" Tori whispered again as panic rose within her.

A hand wrapped around Tori's forearm and she immediately casted a knockback spell. The man flew across the room, his back collided with the cement walls. He groaned.

"Stay back. I don't want to have to hurt you." The Witch warned.

"You're with _her_ aren't you?" The man said as he narrowed his eyes. Tori let the fireball in her palm grow fiercer.

"She? Who is _she_? Chloe?"

"Look, clearly, you're a supernatural so it's fine to say this but, my pack is here and a war broke out."

"Then what exactly are you doing right now?"

"Searching for others."

"Others?"

"Wolves." he stated.

"Why?"

The man stayed quiet. Tori threatened him, she rose the rising flames now at her fingertips closer to him.

"I told there were more." he sighed. "I told him."

"Carson?"

"Yeah. Our boss. He runs this whole operation"

"Carson." She whispered. The image of Andrew popped into her head. "Where?"

The man stayed quiet again. Tori rolled her eyes, growing more frustrated with every passing second. She pressed her hand against his skin. He yelped.

"Where?" she yelled.

"Down the hall. But he's dead now." he said bitterly.

Tori's eyes widened.

"How did this war start?"

The captured wolf sighed, "Liam and Ramon started this. If they had just stopped their man ea-"

"I don't care what they did. I'm wondering how a war between _Chloe_ and a pack of wolves happened."

"She's protecting them, Liam and Ramon. If she had just let us take them, this wouldn't have had to happen. No one had to die."

"I'm sure Chloe's hand was being forced. You wolves probably left her no choice."

"I don't know anymore. "

"Where is she?" Tori asked sternly.

"Where Carson died."

She casted a sleeping spell on the man and ran. She had to find Chloe and she didn't want to waste any more time. Tori raced down the hall that she assumed the man had mentioned and tried to pull the door open. "I can't….get this… door open." Tori said in fragments with each push. Her final push had allowed the door to sit slightly ajar. The witch could see that a heavy weight sat on the inside.

Tori stepped back and casted her most powerful offensive spell. The door blew off its hinges and crushed whomever was on the other side and in the way. Tori frantically skimmed the room and two distinct, moving and very alive bodies stood out.

She had found Chloe, the blonde was collapsed underneath a man on the cool cement. Tori threw as many fireballs as she could at the man on top of her best friend. She could hear her heart drumming. Blood rushed to her ears as her mind went blank.

"Chloe!" she called. Tori was engulphed in finding her friend.

The man charged at Tori, he jumped over stray bodies which only made it easier to freeze him. She could feel her expression grow sour. Her whole body burned with an unbearable thirst for revenge, heat radiated off her. "You." she growled.

Tori briefly heard Chloe call out to her. The witch stared at her friend. Anger slowly seeped out of her. She could already feel the flames dying in her.

"Lucky bastard." she said as she ripped her gaze away from Chloe.

Tori wound up her arm and socked the man in the jaw. He was thrusted back and lost his balance completely. His body slumped onto the ground and stayed there.

Tori flicked her hand side to side to ease the new pain that she had inflicted onto herself.

The witch scrambled towards her friend. Chloe was badly injured. "Chlo?" She cried. Tori vigilantly scouted the area to secure their safety. Tori could see and smell bodies all around them, some looking like true zombies and some not so much.

Chloe stared blankly at Tori. The blonde was disoriented but shuffled closer to her friend. She wrapped her arms around Tori and whispered a series of thank yous.

Tori inspected her friend, she checked all over Chloe's skin as she worried her lip. Bruised finger marks and patches, a cut lip, a few claw-shaped tears over skin and clothes but no visual signs of any sexual assault at least.

Tori squeezed her friend, "I'm glad you're okay. Don't worry Chloe. Simon knows a shit ton of healing magic. He can fix you right up." Tori attempted to help Chloe up but failed.

"Sorry, I-" Tori stared down at her bloodied skin. She felt her whole body shiver, her hands shook and she apologized again. Tori tried to reassure herself that Chloe was a priority but she couldn't quite bring herself to stand yet.

Tori took her cell out and called Derek. "Derek? Pick up. Bro-"

"Yeah." he said out of breath. Tori could hear wind whipping into the speakers. His laboured breathing was enough to tell Tori that he must have been running outside.

"You here yet?" she said as her voice shook ever so slightly.

"Yeah."

Tori heard a door pop off in the distance. "Find us." Tori ordered before she abruptly hung up.

"Don't worry. Derek's here." Tori assured.

The witch scanned the room again, she anxiously stared at the twitching bodies.

...

Derek ran into the room where the girls had stayed. A sea of bodies lay waste around them.

He blinked at his sister. His eyes fell onto Chloe who quietly slept on Tori's lap.

"What took you so long!" Tori whispered angrily.

"I couldn't sniff you two out. It reeks of-" Derek looked around, he could feel bile rising at the back of his throat.

"I get it. Same. But as freaky as it is, I can't really stand. Help us."

Derek maneuvered his way around man after man. He caught a dead body curiously staring at him. A gurgling whine ripped through the air. Derek shifted away. He dashed over to Chloe and quickly picked up his girlfriend who had awoken from that ghastly noise. "Sorry." she whispered as she clasps her hands together and began whispering thanks into the air. The entangled and various dead bodies that lay amongst them fell still and Chloe nuzzled up against Derek's chest. "Let's go home."

"You okay?" he asked.

"No." she sobbed.

Derek kissed her forehead and balanced Chloe onto one arm. He reached out for his sister who had patiently waited for assistance. Tori pulled herself up with Derek's sturdy arm and carefully left the warehouse behind them.

Derek led his sister into his car and sat her in the front seat. Tori was quiet for once and stayed absolutely frozen as she stared straight into the distance where warehouse had been. Derek brought Chloe to Simon, who had waited in the back seat. He took Chloe from his brother carefully. As Derek drove, he listened to Simon's chants. He prayed that Simon could fix everything for Chloe; take her pain away as fast as possible. But some things aren't that easy to fix.


	15. Waking Up

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. My last exam was today :/**

 **Ch 15**

Chloe tried to focus. Her thoughts were muddled and foggy. Chloe squinted, she surveyed her area and dreaded what she would see next. It was the same old factory yard she had found herself trapped in, ripped up earth surround her. Chloe watched herself walk through her trials all over again. Another nightmare, the same recurring dream she hated. She lacked the ability to control her dreams when she became self-aware of her state and it made her nightmares all the more dreadful.

Chloe had entered the warehouse again and with her zombies as back up. It was darker than she had remembered when she entered. When she had made herself visible through her army, the wolves had snatched her up out of reach from her defense anticipating her return. They had dragged her to the next floor as swiftly as possible. Two men had rendered her still against a railing. She struggled against them vigorously.

"We don't wanna have to kill you." he said.

"But it's a war, you gotta do what you gotta-" A garging limp creature approached the men from up the stairs and no matter how much they tugged away from the undead, they couldn't escape their relentless clawing. The wolves may have been strong but they were outnumbered and soon crushed under the weight of the bloodied bodies. Chloe stared at her army, yes, an entire army, she was starting to regret letting Liam live. She wondered whether he deserved to live if he truly was the man-eater this pack thought he was.

Chloe had made countless orders, orders that should have never been said in the history of necromancy. They rung in her mind, a P.A. system going off in her brain to remind her of every gruesome sin. Wolf after wolf attacked her, she felt each tear into her skin yet Chloe knew she could endure it, she had lived it once already. She was lucky when she saw a quarter of wolves actually retreat, Chloe remembered that clearly and was glad that her brain decided to play the events exactly as is. For the wolves who stayed though, they were relentless and so was she. At some point, Andrew had called reinforcements and Chloe had to keep persevering through the horror. She had to be strong or else she'd never see Tori or Simon or Derek.

The thought of Derek only made her want to live more. He was the man she had finally grown to trust dearly. She wanted to keep living, she had to if she wanted a future with the best man she had ever found.

Yet, life couldn't let Chloe move forward just yet. It had to draw her back, pull her into the darkness she had once drowned in.

Andrew, among a few other men, finally remained. The battle would be over soon. The necromancer didn't want to feel relieved that she had killed those wolves but what was done was done.

He stared at her in horror. It was the look in his eyes that Chloe hated. It was a stomach-churning expression that would forever be burned into her memory.

"Monster." he whispered. His words echoed everywhere. It was swallowing her into a mental battle of proving him wrong and right.

Being called a freak most of Chloe's life had hurt her but being called a monster was something different. The worst part was that she had agreed with Andrew and that made her all the more weak.

"Run or fight." Chloe ordered Andrew as her defensive palms faced him, weary and shaking.

He wasn't much of an opponent, to be honest, he chose to fight but it was short lived. Yes, Andrew did have a few powerful spells up his sleeve but the undead were at her disposal and no matter how skilled he was, the number alone was enough to defeat him. A few spells had snagged her at first but as the undead inched closer to him, unaffected by the spells, a wolf had pulled the trigger for Andrew, ending his life.

The battle truly sunk in after that. She had come to the realization that it was her who caused this blood bath. She was a complete and utter monster.

When she thought it was over, Chloe released about half of her army when another wolf toppled over her. She had ordered him to get off, she didn't _want_ to kill anyone else. But he covered her mouth, he had figured that without verbal orders, her undead army couldn't respond. After all her magic loss he was correct. She had sustained immense damage despite having her army as protection and couldn't find a way to get the man off her without hurting herself more.

Before offing her, the man had decided to torture her first. He found it befitting. A slow and painful injury being made into her chest as an act of revenge up until Tori had flown to her rescue. Chloe remembered seeing a metal door fly across the room. She was flooded with relief.

Chloe could feel herself losing consciousness after seeing Tori. Joy had washed over so quickly that she thought she may have passed out in that moment. She had worked to slowly release the bodies one by one after that.

She remembered Derek picking her up, carrying her to Simon to heal her.

Chloe blinked hard to try and bring herself back to consciousness.

She found herself laying in bed, staring at a ceiling.

The blonde shook off the dark thoughts lingering in her head. She felt cool air whisk past her cheeks. The sensation of wind against wet skin and a slightly stuffy nose irritated her.

Chloe slowly sat up, she could still feel her temples pulsing uncomfortably. She shifted her legs off the silky fabric of her bed and moved her weight onto her feet. Chloe stood and instantaneously felt herself tumble to the ground. The blonde pressed her hands against the floor to pry her body off it but failed miserably. "Ugh." she groaned.

Chloe gave one last attempt to push herself up. She could feel her arms shaking under her own weight.

The blonde's chin collided with the hardwood. "Ugh!" she growled louder. "Fine." she huffed as she rolled onto her back and groveled on about how she should have just stayed put.

Not long after dying of boredom on the floor did her housemate shriek. "Chloe are you okay!" Tori scrambled to her friend. Chloe stared up at Tori, fear, devastation, pain all written over her.

"You okay?" Tori asked softer as she crouched beside Chloe.

"I'm fine." Chloe whispered in order to convince herself. Chloe skimmed her hand against the injury that would have been on her chest. She was lucky that Simon was a brilliant healer. She inspected herself and found no open wounds.

"Your body is still recovering. Sleep more."

"I don't need to recover."

"Yes, you do. You used so much of your powers a week ago that you almost looked liked you'd die."

"Gee thanks." Chloe grumbled as she threaded her fingers through her hair haphazardly.

"Wait, a week?"

"Yes, I'm serious Chloe. You've woken up a few times already and you do the same damn thing every time. You get up and get trapped on the floor." Tori sighed.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. The fact that you don't remember that proves that you need more sleep."

"I don't want to." Chloe protested. She used Tori as her source of stability. Tori rolled her eyes and supported Chloe nonetheless.

The witch helped her down the stairs where Simon and Derek were heard arguing.

"Not so loud." Chloe whined as her hand flew to her temples.

The men let their gazes rest on their fellow housemate and both of them lit up.

"Chloe!" Simon beamed as he raced over to her. Simon reached for her and as he did, she flinched back. Her brows furrowed as she clung to Tori more so than before.

"Sorry Chlo." Simon said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Didn't mean to scare you."

It took Chloe a few seconds to gather herself. She looked at her hands, they shook ever so slightly against the fabric of Tori's clothes.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Tori asked.

The blonde stared at her friend, absolutely speechless.

"Chlo?" Tried Tori again. Chloe took a deep breath and then another and another. Tori rubbed Chloe's back and whispered words of comfort.

Derek tried next. She didn't seem to respond. He swiftly made his way to her and he tried to take her from Tori but was sorely rejected. "No!" Chloe yelled.

The three of her friends stared blankly in shock.

Chloe tugged herself away from Tori and let herself slide down the wall. She sat on her knees and held herself. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Holy shit." Tori sighed. "What the fuck did they do to you." the witch asked.

"I-" Chloe stopped herself. "They-" Derek sat in front of her and reached for her again. She shifted away abruptly and it only made Derek try harder. He scooped her into his arms and squeezed her.

"I'm here no matter what." he whispered against her skin.

"No." she whined as she tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"I know you're scared. I'm right here. _I still love you._ " he whispered into her hair.

The necromancer slowly lifted her arms. She let her fingertips brush against his neck and the smell of pine wafted into Chloe's nose. A sudden sense of tranquility sat with her. She pulled her head back to face him. Tori tugged Simon out of the room and told the couple that they'd be outside if they needed anything.

"Tell me what's wrong." he said as his siblings left.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to move away. I just, I did it on reflex."

"It's fine. I still love you." he reminded her.

"Did you still want to know?"

"I do."

"I just saw something weird. That's all."

"I know we freaked you out, we'll be more careful." he told her still confused.

"Derek, I saw-" Chloe hesitated, "I saw one of them, the wolves. Someone I killed. They were going to kill Ramon and Liam and me and you and everyone. I had to, I swear, I tried to reason but I." Chloe stared down at her hands, "I keep seeing it. Those wolves, the bodies, the blood."

Derek combed his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry."

"They were so persistent Derek. I hated it, I hated them. I didn't want to hurt them but I-"

"I understand."

"But I killed them Derek. Sure, some got away but they-I- I don't know. It was so scary. I've never felt so mad before. I felt like I lost myself Derek. Like I couldn't control myself through the rage." She pressed her head against the crook of his neck and his voice soothed her, reassured her, loved her. "I was so scared. I thought I'd never see you guys again."

"Chloe, I love you. You did what you had to do to defend us and yourself. Don't blame yourself."

"I know. I keep telling myself I had to but I didn't. If I let them have Liam and Ramon maybe-" She sighed, "I'm scared."

Derek steadied his girlfriend up and they walked to the couch where she sat snuggly in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. As Chloe shivered, Derek rubbed her back in comforting circles.

"I hate myself." she told Derek.

Silence filled the room. She loved him, that much was evident to him but he saw a mirror in her. A glimpse of self-hatred that he bore with him not too long ago.

He understood Chloe, her way of blaming herself for the sins she committed was all too familiar. He knew all too well how this felt and that couldn't be a good thing for her.

Derek took her hands off his neck and held them. He brought one hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you." he told her. He moved to kiss her cheek and told her again how much he adored her. "No matter what." he added.

"I love you too."

"Nothing I say can take that guilt away but I can try. No matter what happened I'll support you."

Chloe snuggled closer to her boyfriend. She had grown quiet then broke the stale air with "I'm a monster."

Derek stiffened at her words. His brows creased, he panicked.

"Chloe, look at me." he said urgently.

She sniffled and stared at him.

"They tried to kill you and you protected yourself. If you identify as a monster, then we all are. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met and you're the farthest thing from a monster. You taught me to have more self-worth and that's what I want for you too. God, Chloe, I never thought I could even love someone until you. You've taught me so much, you aren't a monster. If you think you are, then I am too."

Chloe hugged him and tried to smile, "Thank you Derek." she said against his lips. "Thank you."

She understood what he meant. Chloe had a sensible side to her, she knew exactly what her experience with the pack did to her, but she couldn't help thinking of herself as the worst possible being alive. It didn't make sense to her, there was something evil, chewing away at her mind, consuming her optimism. She resisted it but it couldn't be smothered or hidden, it was there, and it wasn't going to go away.

…

Chloe sat outside on her backyard porch staring out into the yard. She felt calmer outside. She could feel eyes on her back but they were just her housemates. She sighed again and tried to let herself relax. Chloe hugged the stuffed cushion on her lap against her chest and stared on.

"Do you think we should bring her inside?" Simon asked.

"Leave her alone." Tori said as she shoved her brother.

"I'm worried." Derek sighed.

"We are too bro." Simon said as he patted his brother's back.

"Derek, she's been like this before. Try not to let her out of your sight."

"I won't." Derek poured freshly brewed tea into two separate mugs.

"Chloe likes the blue cup." Tori told him as he walked towards the backdoor.

"I know."

Derek sat beside Chloe and handed her the tea she had requested. She silently sipped her tea and continued to stare straight.

"Chloe?"

"Mhhm?" she said as she turned her head towards him.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Maybe later."

"Like tonight then?"

Chloe paused. She thought for a moment then responded, "Okay." Derek shuffled closer to her and she momentarily moved away. Chloe paused and then rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asked confused.

"For being like this. I know you guys are worried but I-" Chloe shivered.

"Hey, don't think about it. Put it behind you. Take as long as you need." He told her as he

played with the strands of her hair.

Chloe kissed his shoulder blade and thanked him again.

...

Getting Chloe to eat was a mission. They pleaded and tried to bribe her but she claimed that she just wasn't hungry. She had finished about half her plate when she said she was going to bed.

"We're supposed to go on a walk!" Derek called to her.

"Wake me up when you're ready." she insisted as she walked upstairs.

Her housemates shared a look and Derek stood. "I guess I'm done then."

Derek convinced Chloe to come down and leave with him. She didn't say too much at first. She fidgeted beside him and looked left to right every so often.

Derek slipped his hands around Chloe's and he started to talk all of a sudden in hopes to lighten Chloe's spirit.

"You know, growing up, I loved watching Simon and Tori fall in love. I thought it was hilariously useless. I'd watch Simon trip over himself for girls and Tori, well, she had never really acted like that, she brought home a new boyfriend every month." Derek sighed contently. A small smile from reminiscing itching at his lips. "They'd ask each other for advice sometimes too. I always thought it was stupid. They ask the dumbest things 'should I wear it up or down' or 'do I take her for ice cream or cakes' 'You think he'll notice my new haircut' 'I drew her a card, would she like pink or blue better'. Despite all their idiocy about love, deep down, I envied them. I was jealous of how happy they'd get when they spoke about their partners. I honestly believed that I'd never find anyone like that." Derek stopped walking. He faced Chloe and smiled the most heart warming smile he could. "You're really important to me. It scares me how much I want to keep you safe. I want to bottle you up and tuck you away from the world." He explained as his free hand tucked her hair behind her ears. "But you're also so fascinating and intriguing that I want to show you off. You're just so special to me Chloe. I'm glad you're alive. That's what's really important to me right now. The fact that you're standing here no matter how you managed to get here." He said as he pulled her into a hug. He squeezed her and picked her off the ground. "I'm so relieved you're alive. It didn't matter how, I just wanted you to be alive."

"I love you too." she said. She smiled, a real smile. "You help me forget what I hate in life. You make it brighter than I thought possible." She pressed her lips gently onto his cheek. She shifted and moved to kiss his nose, his forehead, his chin. She rested her forehead onto his and smiled,

"You're _more_ special."

"This again?" he chuckled. He spun her around and hugged her again. "You're too much." He brought his lips to hers and she let her emotions run wild. She put her fears behind her for a moment to enjoy this kiss, to enjoy Derek. She pressed for more, she wanted more, needed it she thought.

He let her. Her hot breath against his skin spiked his senses. He felt his hair rise and goosebumps formed on the surface of his arm.

Their faces flushed redder the hungrier they became.

When they parted for air, Chloe refused to wait long. She dove back in and kissed him senseless. He chuckled against her kisses giving her fragmented compliments. She moved to the nape of his neck and played with his skin leaving love bites to speckle it. Chloe admired the marks she left and let her fingers brush against it in a trance. "I hope that doesn't heal fast." he told her.

She laughed lightly, "What happened to the walk?"

"Oh yeah."

Derek put Chloe down and let her walk.

They continued around the block. Chloe had time to think as they walked. The necromancer had found that kissing Derek was a rather good distraction, but the moment they were apart, she felt her anxiety creep back in. The recoil for her actions made her heart ache. She couldn't simply keep kissing Derek, it wouldn't solve her problems. The blonde sighed. Kissing was nice, it really did help but she had to do something else to recover aside from the sexual diversion.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

"Completely." she smiled. As he turned to look back at the scenery around them, her smile quickly faded. She didn't want him to worry about her. In fact, Chloe didn't want to trouble anyone. So she prayed that she'd be okay; that she wouldn't see a bloodbath, that she wouldn't flinch away, that she wouldn't feel disgusted and horrified with herself whenever she was left alone to think. "Please." she begged.

Derek turned to her. "Chloe?"

"I'm fine."

 **I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading. Please Review and Favourite :) I really appreciate your supportive comments!**


	16. Nightmares

**Ch 16**

Once Chloe and Derek had returned, smiles plastered on their faces, everyone's heart seemed to have been lifted. Tori and Simon sighed with relief, Derek had saved the day once again. Tori let her body relax against the couch and happily flashed a perky smile at Chloe who warmly gifted it back.

They sat in front of one another and spoke. It felt normal, it felt like Chloe would be okay.

It wasn't only Derek who thought that everything would go right back to normal after that. It only seemed logical that Chloe was 'all better' now. How could it not with such loving and uplifting encouragement from loved ones?

They had _all_ believed that so long as Chloe understood that she wasn't some monstrous killing machine, she'd be okay because why else would she be traumatized? What else would possibly convince Chloe that she was evil, that she was the root of some grand villainous scheme?

As though on cue, Chloe yawned, her body falling lax onto Derek's shoulder cutting the group's conversation short. The group decided that they had a full day to wake up to and so it was time to sleep. Derek agreed and took Chloe upstairs.

The blonde had cleaned up rather quickly. Something made her jittery, something was a little off but perhaps she was tired. Derek watched his girlfriend carefully, he watched how she flopped onto their bed and huffed. At first, she just laid on her back but as she waited, she grew tenser. When Derek peaked outside of the bathroom to check on her, he saw her knees tucked into her chest as she waited for him to join her.

Chloe rested her cheeks on her knees and stared at her window and sighed again. Derek frowned.

"You okay?" he asked slowly, tentatively like the words would burn her if said aloud.

"Yeah." she said quietly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." she told him. Her response was flat, an empty line poorly delivered and very unChloe like.

Derek paused. He stared at the back of his small partner. "Well, if you need me, just tell me." He tried to remind her. It wasn't like he wasn't aware that Chloe fully knew she could confide in him, he simply thought that if he prompted her she would speak.

She didn't.

Derek kissed Chloe's forehead hesitantly that night and tried to comfort her until her eyes fluttered shut signaling her slumber.

Derek laid on his back, Chloe pressed against him. He had numerous thoughts floating in his head. Perhaps Chloe was tired, I mean, it would make sense? If something was wrong she would tell him. Derek nodded, yes, Chloe would be and was fine.

He awoke early in the morning to Chloe shuffling in bed. He turned to her and noted how she fidgeted, how her nails dug into the sheets of the bed as she slept. "A nightmare." Derek concluded.

Derek had always considered himself intellectual, he was always able to put the puzzle pieces together and understand how others felt around him or generally felt overall. It was sometimes boring too but after meeting Chloe, more and more of the world became a mystery to him. She was difficult to read, he desperately wanted to scan every inch of that mind of hers and put himself to more use for her somehow. She gave him this new self-worth, this value, and watching her collapse before his eyes broke his heart so much more than he ever thought possible.

He heard her apologize for something as she squirmed in her sleep. He listened closely to her next words. She whimpered a "sorry" and then the word "away". Derek shook her, drawing her back to reality. She bolted upright and threw her arms out in surrender apologizing again and looking left to right sporadically. Chloe backed herself against the bed frame and closed her eyes, she covered her ears as if blocking out some noise and shook her head.

"Chloe?" Derek called as he slid his hand closer to hers.

"They're everywhere." she explained, worry and fear laced into her words each syllable drawn out breathlessly.

Derek placed his hands on hers and lifted her palms off of her ears.

"I'm here, _they_ can't hurt you." he assured. Although, he wasn't quite sure who 'they' were. Another mystery for Derek to solve. But it was one that terrified him. Because if he couldn't solve this mystery, it wouldn't be at his expense, it'd be at hers. Derek wanted nothing more than her beautiful smile back.

"But they-" the blonde paused. She stared at her surroundings finding it pleasantly empty.

"Of course." she agreed timidly. She rubbed her eyes and frowned. Chloe scanned the room and groaned as she flopped back under her covers.

She quickly muttered to herself, "they weren't real." before drifting back into deep sleep.

Derek assumed she was seeing ghosts, perhaps real ones or dream ones, he wasn't sure. Derek felt his heart sink.

The next morning the wolf asked her what she had "dreamed of" but all he got from her was a dismissive "I forgot". He asked again for good measure and got the same response. He sighed. Derek had to be okay with the fact that Chloe couldn't tell him everything. He'd just have to figure it out on his own.

On the second night, she hadn't even fallen asleep. She was hyper aware of her surroundings and when Derek begged her to sleep she had only responded with, "But they could find me."

"Who?" he pleaded but she wouldn't budge. It was the words, the names, the truth, all of it was toxic, as if admitting her fear actualized them more. She couldn't bear to say what she was so afraid of. It looked like she desperately wanted to say it, to tell him, but she never did. Derek stared into his girlfriend's glassy blue orbs and saw what he prayed wasn't what he once felt.

On the third night she had been crying, she tossed and turned in her sleep begging for forgiveness again. When Derek had managed to wake her she repeated, "I can't banish them if I sleep."

So, 'yes, definitely ghosts' thinks Derek. The question was 'why ghosts?'

Derek hadn't been sleeping much to be honest. He wasn't blaming anyone either but all this lack of sleep had been making him list conspiracy theories on his girlfriend's nightmares and he knew something was off about it. He had been woken up by Chloe countless times in the last three days. He wasn't sure whether he was going insane or if he was just plain tired but he was becoming more and more certain that her fear of becoming a monster had long passed.

"No kidding." he murmured to himself.

There was something deep down inside Chloe, that she refused to voice and he was only now piecing it together as he held her tighter in his arms as she slept on the fourth night.

This wasn't about being the one who killed those wolves, it was about being the one who raised the dead in general. He wasn't sure how or why she was afraid but what Derek did know was that secret magical psychiatrists specifically for necromancers existed.

"Most necromancers went insane", Derek remembered his father explaining once. Kit had also mentioned that if you knew the right people, there was always a magic doctor around. If Derek remembered correctly, Simon knew a woman.

That morning, Derek confirmed with Simon that he did indeed know a woman. Simon neatly wrote the woman's number down and Derek delivered the news to Chloe.

"So?" he offered eagerly.

"So what?" she said drearily. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Chloe, I'm serious. Whatever the problem is, we need to get to the root of things."

"I told you I was fine."

"But you aren't. You hardly sleep. Like I said, Simon knows this necromancer psychiatrist, I think she could help you."

"What makes you think this is such a big problem?"

"You've had nightmares four nights in a row Chloe. Stop being difficult."

"I'm not being difficult." she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

Derek sighed and weaved his fingers between his hair.

"Chloe, I love you, I really do. I want you to get better and…" Derek paused. He inhaled deeply and chewed at his lower lip before proceeding, "I don't know how I can help you with this problem. This woman specializes in helping necromancers Chloe. Please, just give it a try." he begged. Derek had to surrender his lover to another. He had to accept the fact that he couldn't be the one to help her. There was just something a loved one couldn't do.

"I already said I was fine. I get it, I had to protect myself. It was the only way. I've dealt with that." she said.

"And I do believe that Chlo. I really do but if you're having nightmares then maybe-"

"No Derek, I don't want to. I don't like talking to psychiatrists. It's all bullshit. Their stupid labels and theories. I'm perfectly fine. You'd have nightmares too if you killed people." she grumbled.

"You're over the fact that they're dead." he added.

"Yes, I'm coping and I'm perfectly fine."

"Then what are your nightmares about?"

Chloe didn't answer.

Derek continued, "This woman will actually already know about your powers, something other psychis didn't know. It'll be different."

"What makes you think this is necro related?" she asked with her hands on her hip.

"You talk about banishing and when you wake up, you're always seeing things or ghosts."

"I-" she paused. She couldn't quite lie to him. "Thats-"

"You don't have to tell me why if you don't want to but at least go for a session. I'll go with you and wait for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." he vowed.

Chloe whined.

"If you don't like it in the end, then we won't go back. Just give it a try okay?"

"Fine." she finally agreed.

…

Derek had called in, found a good time slot and scheduled Chloe's appointment.

The wolf took a day off work just so he could support his girlfriend. They got to the office building and Chloe eagerly pressed the 'up' button on the outer elevator panel. She rocked back and forth while they waited for it.

A small ding came from above the elevator and the doors slid open. The couple walked into the empty metal box and clicked the right floor. Derek could see how eager and terrified Chloe was. He pulled Chloe to his chest and ran his finger through the ends of her hair. "Don't worry so much."

Chloe nuzzled closer to his chest and thanked him.

They stepped out and Chloe adorably scurried to the edge of the hall to peek into the office room. "I'm scared." she mouthed when she turned to look at Derek.

He smiled, "I'm here. Don't be."

"A good luck kiss?" she whispered to him as he caught up.

Derek leaned forward and let their lips collide. A small supportive peck.

She walked in feigning confidence and said her name and who she was waiting for. The woman took her to the psychiatrist's office and Chloe walked towards the unknown.

 **I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I wanted to separate what will be happening to Chloe into the next chapter. Don't worry. It goes up from here.**

 **Thanks for reading. Review and Favourite :) Thank you very much for your reviews and comments.**


	17. A Spice A Day Keeps The Ghosts Away

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. This chapter is short too but I've been surprisingly really busy with my midterms and assignments.**

 **Ch 17**

Chloe squished her body down into the worn leather couch placed against the wall of her psychiatrist's office. The blonde nervously scanned the room to discover whether her so called psychiatrist, who appeared much younger than she, was actually just as crazy as Chloe was. Sadly, there wasn't any creepy trinkets or the sort around the room so Chloe was stuck with a slightly regular human being until further notice.

Chloe could feel her stomach flutter with good old nervousness. She tried to remind herself that if she didn't like this, she could leave, bask in Derek's love and support and be sort of okay. She shook her head slightly, no, Chloe had promised herself that she would at the very least, try.

The necromancer observed her currently busy psychiatrist.

The brunette brushed back her hair, a curt smile at her lips and a friendly "Hello Miss Saunders." when she seemed to finish up whatever it was the young woman was doing. The warmth in her voice bled out and Chloe poorly returned it.

The woman shuffled paper work amongst her desk and tapped them against her desk placing them inline neatly.

"So, it seems your caretaker has called for you?" she began.

"Derek's not my caretaker." Chloe snapped. A small red flag went off in Chloe's brain that told her to curb the attitude.

"Well, I heard you were having some issues coping with a current accident. Is that true?" she asked kindly. She had noted Chloe's behaviour but seemed to entirely ignore it.

Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This woman was just doing her job of course. 'Breathe' the necromancer reminded herself.

The blonde took a deep breath and let herself relax. She closed her eyes, prepping herself. "Yes, I'm having _slight_ difficulty."

"Is there something _specific_ bothering you?" she asked as she copied the way Chloe had just emphasized 'slightly'.

"No."

The woman waited a beat for Chloe to divulge but the blonde kept quiet.

"I heard you've been having nightmares. Let's start with that. What do you dream about?"

"I don't remember."

"If you don't remember that's alright. How do you feel when you wake up? That's usually a good tell tale sign of whether it was a nightmare of some sorts."

Chloe thought for a moment. Small dream-like sequences flashed through her mind in order to re-experience her feelings. Fragmented moments in her last nightmares popped up but none making too much sense now that she was analyzing them.

"Scared." she said finally.

"Do you know why you're scared?"

Chloe shrugged.

She knew, Chloe definitely knew why she was scared.

The brunette brushed her hair behind her ears and continued to smile. "Miss Saunders, it can be very difficult for some people to ask for help. I understand that someone took you here and that the decision to be here may not have been yours but I need more from you to help."

"But-"

"Look, I know how necromancy works Miss Saunders. It's common for people to crack every once in awhile, who wouldn't if they saw what you could."

"Exactly!" Chloe exclaimed loudly. The blonde rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "Exactly." she tried again but softer this time.

"I understand in a brief way but I believe we can find what's really troubling you with effort."

"To fix me?"

"Not to fix you, to help you. Seeing ghosts and what not doesn't go away, I know that. But talking about the things you see or which ever your problem may be, can be very useful for your mental stability. Things like this don't _just_ go away."

Chloe decided to be less difficult.

"So what do I do?"

"Tell me about the event. The cause of your nightmares."

The necromancer started with what had happened to her. Luckily, her psychiatrist wasn't as surprised. She was more shocked that Chloe could raise the dead without a ritual. Of Course, Chloe hadn't truly gone into too much depth of the murders but she had explained the general result of certain deaths here and there.

The woman nodded.

"How do you feel about the event?"

"I don't _feel_ anything really or I suppose, I try not to."

"Do you hold contempt for the men who left you for dead?"

"No."

"The wolves who tried to take you life?"

"No."

"The man who pulled the trigger or the man who got shot?"

"No. To both."

"Yourself?"

"N-"Chloe paused. "Maybe." The necromancer chewed at her lower lip as she thought of the question deeper.

"Why?" her psychiatrist asked.

Why?

"I'm a necromancer, it's no shock that I can control an army of the dead. Easy peasy aside from a moral standpoint."

"Go on." the woman urged.

"Well, think about it in my place. Yes, I did kill them. A life for my own. If I wanted to live, I was going to have to kill them. I can grasp that and accept what I've done probably quicker than normal. But my problem is the fact that I'm a necromancer. It's the root of my problem."

Chloe's psychiatrist stared at her waiting for her to continue.

The blonde sighed, "Don't you get it?"

"Not exactly Miss Saunders. Are you sure you understand what you're trying to explain?"

Chloe thought longer this time. She knew what she felt yet vocalizing her thoughts happened to be much more difficult. "Look, I killed people. Do you even realize what that means for me?"

"Chloe if you think that-"

"No, no, no. Everyone's got it all wrong. It's not like I think 'Oh no, because I raised the dead I caused this'. No, it's not that. It's more than that. I've gotten over the death, I shouldn't, but I have. What you all seem to miss is the fact they'll hunt me down till the ends of the earth, torment me. I can banish them but that's horrid! I killed them and now I'm damning them into an eternal hell? That's just inhumane. The voices, the wisps, the damn ghosts, they won't leave me alone when I'm awake or asleep. I try to pretend they aren't there you know. Pretend like I'm fine. But I'm not. How can I be? They follow me everywhere. They know I killed them and it's so easy to find me. I mean, I'm fine with-"

"Fine with what?"

"With seeing them everywhere. I get that this must be my punishment for killing them but I can't live like this anymore. I want a break, a mute button, something!"

"Miss Saunders, how much sleep have you been getting?"

"I don't know. Barely any. I feel like ghosts wake me up sometimes. They're noisy."

"How many ghosts have you banished?"

"A few really insistent ones. Sometimes I just imagine them too."

The woman nodded. Is it possible that these ghosts never followed you? That perhaps-"

"Nope, not imagining it or at least all of it. If Derek's there I'm usually good at determining whether its real or not."

"Okay, so your issues resides with the fact that the wolves you eliminated, keep coming back?"

"Yes."

"I know a few herbs and such that may help ward away some of the ghosts. The powerful ones can't be affected but minors ones can. I'll give you a list."

Chloe nodded, she briefly remembered meeting a necromancer once and hearing them say how unnatural it was to 'just' raise the dead. That there were things to use for a ceremony or for normal mundane necro tasks.

"Do you happen to have any trinkets too?"

"Trinkets?"

"Yes, sometimes necromancers have jewelry that naturally hides their glow. Or so I'm told. Would you happen to have any of those? Even if it's old. It may still help you hide a little."

Chloe nodded again. There was a trinket. She had kept it off when she was a teen only because she wanted ghosts to find her. She had never actually put it back on.

After letting her fear out, she felt a minuscule weight lifted from her chest.

"Thank you." Chloe sighed.

"Miss Saunders, our time is up for today but I'd like to see you next week to ensure your mental state is still in the right place."

Chloe nodded. "Alright."

The necromancer stood up and waited for her psychiatrist to jot down the given ingredients.

Chloe waltz out of the office smiling. She ran to Derek's side, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Done?"

"I have another session next week. But done for today." she smiled.

Derek leaned down and pecked her lips, "Good."

…

Chloe's next session was even better. It seemed as though her physiatrist was always coming up with new ways to ward off ghosts and it was working too. Chloe was becoming more alive again and after her third session, Chloe had no reason to continue to seek out her physiatrist.

Less ghosts appeared and the wolves mainly stopped pestering her after a few extra threats of the unspeakable.

Chloe also started openly offering her necromancer services to the dead wolves. She was only willing to pass on a letter for those who desired to send one.

Derek wasn't particularly happy about that but Chloe promised a few very well behaved ghosts that she would and so she had. Despite the fact that she had murdered these wolves, some of them simply sought her out for a conversation, being bored in the lack of interesting people to respond to their quirks.

Things weren't perfect for Chloe, but a tleast her life was becoming less hectic again.

…

The necromancer sat up in bed. She brushed her hair to one side as she read a book snuggled in between her knees bent in front of her. "Derek?" she called out of habit.

"Yeah?" he called back from downstairs.

"Nothing."

Chloe had just wanted to make sure he was there with her. She couldn't stand being home alone anymore. Heaven forbid that a psychic wolf came by for revenge. Derek walked into their room and sat beside Chloe. Her body jiggled momentarily from the wave of motion.

"You okay?" he asked.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah." She rested her head on his shoulder and Derek let his arm wrap behind her, holding her closer. "I love you." she whispered.

Derek smiled, "I love you too."

Chloe felt her heart thump for a moment. A brief jolt of joy sent throughout her body. She laughed lightly.

"What?" Derek huffed.

"No nothing. Just thinking about you."

He chuckled in response. Derek kissed her forehead and moved to her lips. A soft and slow kiss that made Chloe's breath waver.

Chloe placed one hand to his cheek, massaging it with her thumb.

She glowed with excitement from Derek's prompt.

"Did you need help relieving some stress?" he asked.

"Maybe." she said through her bursting smile. She moved in to capture his lip tugging at his lower lip gently. She moved back and tugged him into a tight hug, closing any gap that may have existed moments before.

Derek chuckled, "I'm always more than willing to help."

"How kind of you." she teased.

 **Thanks for reading. The story now gets less heavy, ie. it goes up from here :) The main drama is now over. Off to a new arc. Please review, follow and favourite. I appreciate all forms of feedback. If you'd like something specific to happen, go ahead and suggest things. If it fits in my story line and what I have planned, I'm willing to write it in.**


	18. A Visit

Ch 18

Chloe sat up and turned to the other side of the bed, finding it empty. She scanned the room for roaming ghosts but there were none. The blonde sighed with relief. It had been a few weeks since the counseling ended and Chloe was confident in her stable mind. Wolves had stopped pestering her and she had finally let everyone in the house know that she would be okay. Sure, she was a tad paranoid but at the very least, her heart was no longer beating out of her chest.

Chloe grabbed her purse after cleaning herself up and left the house. It was warmer than usual and the blonde was happy to walk to the store. As she walked her mind wandered to Derek. She was incredibly satisfied with her relationship. Chloe was surprised by how happy she was and how phenomenal Derek was for giving her this happiness.

When Chloe thought about Derek, she could feel the corners of her mouth lift. The necromancer loved him more than she thought possible. It was almost insane knowing that she was fine without searching for love. Chloe was certain that she'd never find a partner and here she was, falling head over heels for a man.

A small laugh escaped her. She probably looked crazy on the streets, smiling like an idiot but she couldn't help it.

...

Chloe was prepared to make dinner tonight and she desperately wanted to prove to her friends that she was capable of going out and doing what she usually did.

The necromancer arrived at the store and took her time as she picked out her groceries.

"Chlo?" a voice called. The blonde turned to the familiar voice and smiled at the ghostly young woman. Chloe pulled out her cell and wedged it between her shoulder and cheek.

"Hey Liz."

"Ay. I checked up on everyone and they all got to work safely."

"Thanks Liz. I appreciate it."

Liz bobbed her head. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Promise." Chloe assured.

Liz smiled, "Mmmk." The ghost paused, "Sorry, I smell something pretty strong. I'll come back later tonight."

"What smell?"

"Ghost repellent. Later!"

"Sure thing." Chloe mumbled as she slid her phone back into her pocket.

Chloe tried to follow where Liz's gaze lingered. Before turning, a hand firmly grasped her shoulder. Chloe immediately reached for her attacker and flipped whomever had their hands on her. Thankfully, Simon had been teaching her self-defense very patiently since the incident.

Chloe could feel her muscles tensing, her breathing laboured.

"Chloe!" the women shrieked.

The necromancer's eyes widened, "Aunt Lauren?"

Chloe let her aunt's wrist and forearm go. The older woman rolled her wrist and winced, "My goodness Chloe, when did you learn self-defense?"

"Recently." she admitted softly. "So sorry about your-" she hesitated, "Arm? Did I dislocate it?"

"Luckily, you did not." she laughed. "It's my fault sweety. I know you're jumpy to begin with."

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck, "Yup, always jumpy."

"So, what brings you all the way here in this neighbourhood?"

"I was going to drop by your place and visit my favourite little girls."

"Tori and I aren't 'little'."

Aunt Lauren chuckled, "I know sweety, I was just picking up a dessert before I got there. Now that I've run into you, what would you like?"

"Oh um, how about…" Chloe thought for a moment. She would have said chocolate cake until she remembered that Simon couldn't even have something like that. "Something sugar-free."

"What? You love sweet things hon! Are you on a diet?"

"Well, you see-"

"No worries, it doesn't really matter if you're on a diet."

"No, that isn't what I was going to say. Simon is diabetic so…" Chloe said nervously.

"Simon? You mean Victoria's brother?" Chloe chewed at her lower lip.

"Yeah. He's staying with us."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Chloe wasn't just about to tell her Aunt that she lived with two men. One of which slept in the same bed as her, how was she supposed to casually introduce Derek as her boyfriend too. It felt dishonest if Chloe didn't say anything.

"Well, you can tell me anything honey. I'm sure is a gentleman so I have no worries."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! What? Is there something else on your mind?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well, spill it. Unless you'd like to talk when we get back to your place."

"Yeah, we should do that." Chloe said happily. Just a few more moments of dread couldn't hurt.

…

As Aunt Lauren drove Chloe back she started to contemplate how to explain herself. It wasn't like she had committed a crime, well, she had but that wasn't what she needed to confess. They reached the house ever so quickly and Chloe felt like she regretted everything she had ever done in her life. She dashed to pick up the groceries from the trunk and sighed, "Aunt Lauren!"

"Yes?"

Chloe frowned. She felt her hands perspire. "I have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

Her Aunt rose an eyebrow.

"You do?" she asked calmly.

"Yes?"

"Yes?" she mocked.

"Yes." Chloe said confidently.

"Who is this young man." Her Aunt asked excitedly.

"Well, he's Tori's brother."

"Simon?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "No, Derek."

Aunt Lauren froze for a moment. Then a sudden cackled escaped her. Real tears forming as she drew short breaths.

"I'm serious," Chloe assured.

Her Aunt turned to her, surprised now. It was the look Chloe had expected to begin with.

"What's so bad about Derek?" the blonde exclaimed.

Her aunt said nothing. She shook her head lightly. "It's not nice to tell such cruel jokes."

"I'm not though."

Aunt Lauren turned her back to Chloe and proceeded towards the door pointing to the keyhole.

The necromancer nervously unlocked the door to let her Aunt in. She met Chloe's eyes as they entered the house and it told Chloe that her Aunt didn't want to talk.

The blonde sighed. "Fine, be like that."

If her Aunt wasn't going to believe her, then she was going to have to prove that Derek was just as capable of a man as Simon, seeing as she seemed to like the younger Baes son.

"One second." Chloe told her Aunt. The blonde walked away and paced in her backyard.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Tori's number.

"This is a disaster Tori!"

"Calm down, what's up?"

"My Aunt is here!"

"And?"

"I told her about Simon and Derek."

"All of it?"

"No, just that Simon lives here and Derek's my boyfriend."

Chloe heard Tori sigh, "It's not a big deal Chloe. Such is life. She would have found out eventually."

"Yeah but she hates wolves!"

"Just don't tell her what Derek is."

"I have a feeling she already knows. When she mentioned Simon, she seemed happy. She has something against Derek and I'm sure it has to do with his race."

"Don't think too much into it. She probably doesn't know."

"Even if she didn't she still doesn't like him. I don't even know why."

"Try to find out, report back to me if you find out."

"Sure thing." Chloe groaned as she hung up.

Chloe crossed her arms and trudged back into the room where her Aunt invaded. Yes, Chloe loved her Aunt but if her Aunt didn't approve of her boyfriend, she wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't like Chloe was trying to be difficult, but Derek was her lover and she desperately needed her Aunt to accept that. The last thing she wanted to do was choose between family and Derek.

Chloe watched her Aunt wiggle into her sofa. "Dear, you really need a larger couch."

"I know, I was meaning to for a while."

"We should shop for one now then."

"Well, I need to make sure it fits Derek comfortably first. It'd be better if I wait for him to get home."

Aunt Lauren squinted her eyes and pouted while she thought of a response.

Chloe continued, "I need to consult my boyfriend. It needs to fit him."

"A brute like-"

Chloe moved her hands over her Aunt's mouth, "Nope, nope, nuh uh. Say anything negative about Derek before even meeting him is off limits."

Aunt Lauren removed Chloe's hands from her face. "I'm just saying."

Chloe shook her head.

"And what do you mean by 'when he gets home?'"

Chloe winced, "He lives here too."

"He does? Why?" Her Aunt urged.

"Because. I don't want to talk about this. Let's change the subject."

"Fine."

...

Tori finished work and left to pick up Simon. Her brother hopped into the car excitedly and clicked on the radio station. Tori moved to turn it off. "Sorry Simon but I've got to go over some essential rules before you meet Chloe's Aunt."

"Her family is visiting?"

"Yeah, just her Aunt and that means trouble for you and Wolfie."

"And why is that?"

"Her Aunt hated Chloe's ex and she knew he was a wolf too. With Derek's size and demeanor and well, you know, Lauren probably won't like him."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I'm sure she's just being overprotective. She'll warm up to Derek."

Tori shook her head. "I'm not so sure. She's not exactly the nicest woman to men who look like they could crush her niece."

Simon laughed lightly, "Oh."

"Look, just be polite and help Derek do the same."

"Got it."

...

Derek, on the other hand, sat at work unknowing of the drama that awaited him.

As Derek drove home he tried to think of happy thoughts; thoughts of Chloe. Thoughts of a beautiful blonde who celebrated his arrival by smothering him in kisses and whispering I love yous. He had been thinking of his girlfriend all afternoon and all he wanted now was her sweet embrace. Derek was high strung and worried about her today and would feel much better once he got home. He just wanted a quiet dinner so he could go to bed early and cuddle up to Chloe.

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting.**


End file.
